


Chaos

by GamingEvil_5467



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hela (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Nebula (Marvel), BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Sassy Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingEvil_5467/pseuds/GamingEvil_5467
Summary: In the end, he can only rely on himself.In which Loki is loved but he chooses not to reciprocate.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Hela & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Nebula (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Pepper Potts, Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Nebula (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 61
Kudos: 142





	1. Freedom

[The Sanctuary]

  
The sceptre that lay in his hand was not his, but it will do. Chituari technology, infused to capture and hold an infinity stone. The blue stone, the mind stone laid clasped on the end of the sceptre.

  
He was close. He had come too far to let up now. All the struggles, losses, denial, and torture had been leading up to this moment.

  
The fallen prince, he was known as. From royalty to prisoner and now a slave. Standing on the edge of the altar staring into the portal. He saw nothing but emptiness. Gone were the colours in his cheekbones, gone was the trickster smile. Nothing but darkness, imitating nothing but the void itself. No longer the vibrant green, but the darkening mood of blue laid in wake of the mind stone’s growing power.

  
Staring deeply at the mind stone that laid before his eyes, he was satisfied with his choice. Of all outcomes, this was the best.

  
_No more will I be a pawn in a game._

  
_No more will I be a useless artefact thrown aside for nothing._

  
_No more will I care for anyone’s thoughts._

  
_I am Loki of nowhere. These are my rules._

  
The mind stone pulsed and danced vibrantly, going from light blue to dark blue. His captures think he is broken, but the truth is he has revelled in glory. Under his tunic, his skin pulses in harmony with the mind stone.  
_This is enough for now. This will do nicely._

  
The portal was open. _Such a scenic thing. The embodiment of darkness_.

  
He watches the spectators, Thanos, Chituari and his children all elegantly watching on. He sees the blue glint in Thanos’ eye. It won’t be long now.

  
Freedom is in sight, but he falters.

  
The stone hums and shines bright. _Remember our bargain fallen prince. Remember our bargain and embrace who you are_ , the stone whispered.

  
Pride and prowess providing elegance in his stance as he steps towards the portal. _Yes, I am Loki of nowhere and I will be free_.


	2. Asgard's Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '-' means the scene has changed

[Asgard]

**[Flashback Begins]**

Darkness crept up on the icy realm. Snow spiralled in thickly clustered blots and fluttered against the breeze. Asgardians and Jotuns were at war. Blood was spilt. lives were taken either frozen or lost in the depths of the growing snow.

_Is this war? Is this what you were trying to teach me, father? Have I erred?_ Mused Odin.

This was not his first war, nor would it be his last. But he could not help wondering why such victory felt so hollow. _Such emptiness._

Even now, with the Ancient Casket of Winters, Odin stared out into the scene that lay before him. His soldiers, the bravest of them all doing their best to find survivors as well as piling the dead so they could be taken back home to their loved ones.

He did not know how long, but he must have drifted away. Walking and walking until he saw the exquisite temple. It was small, it could easily be mistaken for a little house, but the markings were clear.

A basket left all alone. But with no child inside and then two Jotuns walking into the temple distracted him.

“The war is over, begone”, Odin commanded with Gungnir in hand.

“You do not belong here”, one of the Jotun warriors said as he gripped his sword.

Odin ignored him, instead watched the other Jotun warrior holding a child. The child was scared, trying to scurry out of the Jotun’s grip.

“What are you doing with that child?”, Odin asked taking a step towards them.

The pair did not answer.

“A sacrifice?”, Odin asked.

No words were needed, in that moment he let a feral growl escape. Darkness grew tenfold. He did not care if they were Jotuns. At that moment, all he saw was red. _Only monsters can sacrifice children._ The ground, air and snow hummed in harmony as it caused a storm. Willed by Odin’s blood, his seidr attacked. Gone was everything, his preys gone. The child ever so slowly floating down to the ground.

The child was young. He crawled towards Odin. It was instinctive, a lost child after all. He immediately dropped Gungnir and picked the little boy up. Markings carved on the back of his skin, _the house of Laufey._

_How could you Laufey_ , he wondered.

The boy grasped his beard. Odin looked down and smiled. Gone was the blue skin, there in place stood Aesir. _Shapeshifter._

Then he watched and marvelled as the child with his free hand was moving his about as if to try and grab something that was not visible. _No, he is creating a storm. Are you trying to copy me?_

The child just stared back smiling.

_What do I do with this child? I cannot leave him._

Snoring sounds distracted him. _It seems you are asleep little one._

Odin could feel it, the clenching fists grasped onto his beard. _Yes. I will take you as mine._

**[Flashback Ends].**

The sound of doors opening awoke Odin out of his trance, bringing him back to his sense of reality. Heimdall stood in front of him, panting and gasping for air. _He must have run from the Bifrost bridge._

“Heimdall”, Odin said.

“My king. Your son-”, he started.

“What of Thor?”, Frigga asked as she entered the throne room.

“No, my Queen, Loki”, he replied.

Odin’s grip on Gungnir faltered and as such, the weapon fell.

“He lives”, he whispers.

“Yes, my King. He is on Midgard”, Heimdall said.

“How?”, Frigga asked.

“He holds the sceptre… an infinity stone. He means to conquer, though I cannot be too sure. He hides from the sight”, Heimdall said.

_Oh Loki… what has happened to you my son,_ Odin mused.

“Thank you Heimdall, you can go back to your post”, Frigga said.

Seconds dropped into minutes. They watched Heimdall bow and leave.

“Send me”, Frigga said.

“No. I will send Thor”, Odin said.

She was angry, walking up the stairs to the throne, “have you learnt nothing from before?”, she screamed.

_Yes, she too has been hurting._

“He is my son, I refuse to sit by idly while you and Thor continue to fail him”, she screamed.

_Have I failed Loki? Yes… I did let him fall._

_I will not let him fall, I will bring him back home._

“Odin say something”, Frigga screamed.

“I won’t let him fall anymore”, he whispered.

Anger subsided, he watched as Frigga knelt by his side, hand on his knee.

“I’m sorry Odin”, she said.

_You said the truth. One does not apologise for the truth._

“It has been a terrible year”, she said jokingly.

“Yes, but he is alive my dearest”, he smiled.

“Do you remember when you first bought him from Jotunheim?”, Frigga asked.

“I walked into the throne room with Loki and the first thing you told me was the give you the child”, Odin replied.

“I knew it then, he was mine”, Frigga said smiling.

Odin too smiled, but he could not help but wonder. _What happened to Loki when he fell? How did he get his hands on an infinity stone? Loki never wanted to be King either…_

“My king?”, Frigga pursed.

“Gather the lords for an emergency meeting in the council room. Inform Thor what has transpired”, he said.

-

“My lords”, Odin said as he walked into the council room. He watched how the lords bowed as a formality. Time was of the essence, yet it felt so slow.

“I’m sure word will have reached the four corners of Asgard, my youngest has been found”, Odin said. “I intend to use dark energy as the Bifrost is not actively working.”

“My king, you make it sound like we would plea ignorance to your request”, he said smiling. “When do preparations begin for Prince Loki’s return?”

A little smirk grew. _How times have changed,_ Odin mused.

**[Flashback Begins]**

“So, he was a Frost Giant…. How could he not have known all this time?”, asked a lord Odin knew as Dagfinn.

Odin could feel the prying eyes sternly looking at him in the council room.

“I hid it from him”, he said.

“I take it he was found the same time as the Casket of Ancient Winters? In the war”, asked another Lord Herkja.

He did not need to utter any words. A nod was sufficient.

“Why?”, Asked Lord Mimir.

“How do you tell your Son, who is a Frost Giant that it is okay being who you are when we were raised to kill them”, asked Odin.

The subtle silence wavered across the council members.

“We are of the old generation. Like you, raised and taught to follow what our predecessors have taught us, but being Asgardian is so much more. We took the chance to unite the realms out together to bring about peace. I cannot decide if I should be mad that you did not tell us of Loki’s original or annoyed that you assumed we were mindless tools who didn’t have any understanding of self-preservation in respect of bringing peace amongst all 9 realms… My King ”, Lord Mimir said.

Odin stuttered. _They would have accepted Loki._

“I’m not saying we would have accepted the second prince with open hands straight away, but we would have tried. You are our King, you have served Asgard well and we as your lords feel privileged to be part of it”, Lord Mimir continued.

_They would have tried._

Odin looked around the council, not one person looked at him in disgust. _Did they all feel this way?_

“What Mimir is trying to say, my King… You should have trusted us or at least given us the chance. I guess, the past has dwelled on us all. We don’t paint ourselves in a good light either by using Frost Giants as stories to get the children to go to sleep. Which needs to be changed”, said Lord Herkja.

“I… I am sorry. I failed you, I failed my son-”

“No Odin, we failed Prince Loki”, Lord Tyr cut in. “We always knew he was different, but we found the abnormality and crushed it. What should have been simple tricks, simple magic we took it to far and crushed such achievements. We prioritised the Aesir art… but knowing Loki’s Frost Giant, it fills in so many holes. How he is cunning, his precision in short blades and many more. As far as I am concerned my King and fellow lords. Prince Loki is and always will be a Prince of Asgard. Without even knowing what he was he has willingly served Asgard through and through”.

Tyr. His friend, his brother. They both raged wars since they were young. Always standing side by side for centuries. Hearing such words made Odin proud. Proud to be a king, but as a father the shame could only grow. _How much I have failed you, my Son._

“We will need to address the public. At the very least, in the name of Prince Loki, we can bring some light to our fellow Asgardians. To explain why the last few days have turned to turmoil”, said Lord Herkja.

**[Flashback Ends].**

“Odin. Are you there?”, said Lord Tyr.

“Sorry Tyr. My son lives, I cannot think of anything else”, he said smilingly putting aside the memory.

“Indeed, he does. The motion to allow King Odin to use dark energy to retrieve Asgard’s second Prince. All in favour put your hand up”, said Lord Tyr.

_Asgard’s second Prince. Asgard has answered._

Odin did not need the second eye to tell what the vote was. Every lord has their hand up. He could not be too sure, but it sure did seem like that every hand had gone up before the motion was fully said.


	3. Impasse

[Asgard]

“What do you mean he might not return?”, screamed Thor. “He is a prince of Asgard. This is home, it is his birthright”.

“He wasn’t born as an Asgardian Thor. He was born a Frost Giant. A child we took. A child we lied to for thousands of years”, Frigga said.

“But Asgard is changing now Mother. We have opened international trades with Jotunheim. We even have schools teaching the young about Frost Giants”, reasoned Thor.

“His use of magic, his way of doing things. His jokes, his pranks. His lack of friends”, retorted Frigga.

Thor had no answer, _were things that bad?_

“Thor, darling. Put yourself in his shoes. How would you feel?”, asked Frigga.

No answer was needed because even he knew he could never fill such shoes. Before he was cast out, even he knew. Loki was seen as nothing more than a shadow. Even he lost count how many times he reminded Loki to remember his place. That he would be King, and he would not be his equal.

Loki never had his own voice, now Thor thought about it. Anytime it involved journeys, quests or travelling. He would always speak for Loki. _How many times has Loki done something he would not have?_

“Surely the warriors of three are his friends’ mother?”, he pushed.

“Really Thor? Think about it”, she ushered.

_They went against a king’s order to come get me._

“All of these changes are well and done. A step in the right direction… but your brother, at first hand has experienced everything for the last thousand plus years. I- I fear he is not well, I fear he may not return. I – I fear he will leave again”, Frigga said tears hovering on her eye lids.

Before Thor could protest, his chamber doors opened. Odin strode in with his golden armour.

“My King”, Thor said as he bowed.

Nodding to his Son and looking at his wife, “the council have approved me using dark energy”.

“Who will go?”, Frigga asked.

“I should go. I will go get him”, Thor said. “I have been to Midgard before, I have experience with the mortals”.

“No. The Queen will go”, Odin said.

“Father –“, Thor started.

“Are you sure?”, Frigga asked.

“Yes, my love. Me and Thor… while I would prefer us going. You are right, you will be better to handle our youngest Son”, Odin said.

She stepped forward, kissed him on the temple and hugged him. “Thank you”, she whispered.

“Thor”, Odin said.

“Yes Father”, he replied stoically. “I have Lord Tyr to ready Asgardian’s forces. If needs come to must, Loki must be protected”.

The message was clear. Thor had shown allegiance to the mortals of Midgard. On more than one occasion he had mentioned to his father that he would help defend their realm.

_Do not make promises you can not keep._

His father’s, but he was right. _I can not forsake my own realm for another._

“Yes Father”, Thor said.

“Good. First, we will see that your mother arrives safely on Midgard. Then we will arrange a meet in Jotunheim”, Odin said.

“Jotunheim, husband?”, Frigga asked.

“If any trust is to build between the two rules. Nullifying transactions of trade between realms is not enough. I feel it is time to return the Casket of Ancient Winters”, he replied.

The Casket of Ancient Winters. The only thing connecting everyone to Loki after his fall. Dangling on the ragged broken bridge after the void disbursed.

“Do you think that is wise Father?”, asked Thor.

The subtle message was clear. Was it a means to appease to Loki that he had changed or was it truly an act of peace? In that moment, Odin found he did not care. Even if it meant spending the rest of his life trying to make it up to his Son. He was adamant, he will continue to do so. _I lost you once my boy… no more. Hel and Valhalla can wait._

*

[Earth]

_How far Earth has come,_ Loki mused.

He stood seated on the step after what he considered as one of his greatest performances. _I was rather vibrant was not I?_

_You are rather full of yourself, aren’t you?_ Asked the mind stone.

Loki ignored him. He had his eyes on the man in the machine and the man with a shield. They were mulling over words that he could not make out. But, he was Loki and he had an idea. _Trying to figure out what to do with me._

“Might I suggest you cuff me first?”, Loki said.

“Oh, reindeer games talks. Well, that’s just damn savvy. He’s telling us how to do our Job cap”, said the man in the machine.

“We should cuff him Mr Stark”, said the man with the shield.

“Stark? Tony Stark”, Loki said as he smirked.

“Well, this is just great. Good going, Steve. You just gave the bad guy my name”, said Tony.

“Steve Rogers, the man who was frozen”, Loki said smirking.

_Humans are such fun,_ mused Loki.

“huh, guess Reindeer games just played us. Stand up your royal highness”, Tony said as he urged Loki to get moving.

But he did not. His eyes never wavered. He stared into the distance at the figure walking towards them.

_What is she doing here?_

_She is your mother,_ the stone replied.

_She is not my mother,_ Loki iterated.

Before the stone could say anything, Loki noticed Steve and Tony had noticed the figure walking towards them.

“Ma’am. You want to steer clear”, Steve said.

But she did not. She walked right up to Loki. Stood maybe at most a few inches away.

“You’ve not eaten”, she said.

Releasing a feral growl, “What are you doing here?”.

“Can a mother not come see her son?”, she asked.

“Your son is on Asgard”, he replied while keeping an eye on Tony and Steve behind him.

Tony stepped forward, “listen here goldilocks. He is under arrest and he is coming with us”.

“Take care with your words mortal. That is the Queen of Asgard, mother of Thor Odinson”, Loki retorted.

“Mother of Thor Odinson and Loki Odinson”, she said smiling. “But yes, I imagine you have some sort of custody to take him into. I believe it is only fair I come as well”.

“Not your son”, he muttered under his breath as he followed where Steve was waiting.

“err yes”, Tony said. _Shield needs to pay me more._

And so, Tony trailed behind them as they began the walk into the quinjet.

*

[The Sanctuary]

“I think it is time you went to Earth. See how the little prince is doing”, muttered the Titan.

The other bowed, “Yes Father”.

Thanos stared at the ship’s readings in front of him. “Nebula and Gamora. Aboard Ronan ‘s vessel. Find the power stone”.

Gamora and Nebula looked at each other before bowing, “Yes Father”.

“It won’t be long now”, Thanos said smiling.


	4. 4

[Jotunheim]

It was not long before they arrived at what seemed to be the outskirts of the citadel. Snowstorms as far as the eye can see. Thor, the warriors of three and Sif were travelling in to see the King of Jotunheim.

“Remind me again Thor, why are we here?”, asked Fandral as he struggled to hold his coat against the breezing snow.

“To bring the Casket of Ancient Winters back to them”, replied Thor as he carried on marching forward. One hand on the Mjolnir and the other on a wrapped Casket of Ancient Winters.

“Ahhh yes, suppose the Royals wouldn’t have any mead dear Chum?”, asked Hogun jokingly.

Thor did not need to turn around, he heard the sound of Sif hitting Hogun on the back of his head.

“Be on guard”, Thor said. “We are not welcome”.

“I’m sure-” started Fandral.

“Take care with the words you choose dear friend”, Thor interrupted.

_How I act, will influence the people._

“Asgardians”, muttered a Frost Giant at the gates.

“We seek an audience with the King”, Thor said.

“So, you can slay him like your kin did with the predecessor”, sneered the Frost Giant.

Thor was caught off guard, he did not know how to respond. On the edge of his eye, he could see Volstagg go for his sword. Putting his hand to the side, signalling him and the other warriors not to do anything.

“Now Now Gucos, is that how we treat guests?”, Said another Frost Giant.

“Apologies King Byleistr”, he replied kneeling.

“King Byleistr”, started Thor.

“Come Asgardians”, he said turning away.

Thor and the warriors shared a look before following the King through a series of routes into the citadel. They watched in amazement that their children were out and playing around, much like how they would back home, chasing, running, playing war games.

They were amazed, much like Asgard they had stalls selling materials and other little trinkets. Thor couldn’t see well, but he was sure they were trading and had their own monetary system in place. Even he was surprised. _But I shouldn’t be._

Their homes, huts with chimneys and smoking pouring through. A happy community going about its daily life like most Asgardians.

“You look surprised Prince Thor”, King Byleistr said.

Caught off guard, Thor could not help the little smile that came across his face. “I apologise King Byleistr. I am honestly just amazed”, he said.

Byleistr smirked as he led them on into the palace, “You can come through, but the warriors must stay here”.

“Hang on-“, Sif started.

“That is enough Sif. Lead the way King Byleistr”, Thor said giving Sif a scowling look.

_Remember Thor. They look up to you. How you act is how they will act._

Gone was the usual golden stoned chambers, instead it was pure white. It had a cold feeling, but it was warm as well. He did not know how, but he found it very welcoming. 

“The Queen, Farbauti”, King Byleistr said.

_Queen? Father made no mention that Byleistr is married._

“I see the confused look upon your face. What my son means to say is, I am his mother”, the Frost Giantess said from behind.

“Prince Thor seeks our counsel mother”, King Byleistr said.

“My my. First Asgard lifts the sanctions on trading, now a visit from the crown prince himself. What is that in your hand there?”, she asked.

Looking at King Byleistr and then at his mother, “Inside this is the Casket of Ancient Winters. Asgard is seeking to return it in the hopes to bring Jotunheim to glory”.

He had recited what he wanted to say a hundred times plus, but even then saying it felt rather robotic.

“Why?”, Farbauti asked.

“Is the gesture not kind enough?”, Thor asked.

“One question with another question? The gesture is kind, but why?”, Farbauti asked.

_She is persistent._

“Or you can take the Casket back”, she continued.

 _The truth would soon come out_ , he sighed.

“My brother –” Thor started.

“The one who killed my father”, Byleistr said.

“Ignore my son, carry on Prince Thor”, Farbauti said while she scowled her son.

“My brother is a Frost Giant”, Thor said.

Thor could feel the temperature fall. He could not read either of the faces.

“How?”, Farbauti asked after what seemed like a lengthy pause.

“My Father, Odin. He found Loki abandoned in a temple after the war with Laufey. He was left as a sacrifice. Father found him and bought him back home. His Seidr allowed him to change forms”, Thor said.

He could see Farbauti’s eyes racing. _She did not know. If anything, she was not expecting._

“Laufey said the little one didn’t survive childbirth…”, she said with tears slowly welling on her eyelids, but then suddenly it was filled with a cackling fit of laughter. “The Father tried killing his Son but in the end, the Son killed the Father”.

Thor was not sure how to react. Instead, deciding to stay quiet. He watched how Byleistr went to comfort his mother. Thinking about it, he wondered how he would react to losing someone. He realised it would be similar if not worse. He could not bear to lose Loki again.

*

[Xander]

**[Flashback Begins]**

The first time she went to interrogate him. He cut his tongue out with his teeth to stop himself from talking. Magic and brute control were needed to regrow his tongue. His mouth was then sewed shut so he could not move.

The second time she went to interrogate him. He took the knife of the guards and pierced his own heart. Not once, but on multiple occasions in quick succession.

It was then, she knew he was no ordinary being.

The third time she went to interrogate him. He used his own hands and snapped his neck off. Seeing his emerald green eyes darken sent quivers down her mine.

It was then she knew something truly was wrong. She was a Luphomoid, but with all the part upgrades she had undergone, she had lost her emotions. _Till now._

The fourth time she went to interrogate him, he stood chained in an empty room. Darkness with no light, no water and no food. Muscle became skin on bones. Gone was the pale skin, replaced with bruises and multiple lacerations. Broken fingers dismantled in directions inconceivable.

She walked towards him, she watched as his breathing was slow. She could see the cold air brimming from his mouth. His hair obscured his eyes. She could not resist, she touched his chest. He did not stir, so she went closer. At first, she wanted to smell the fear, but there was none. Letting herself drop to his chest, she felt the living heartbeat pulse ever so lightly.

“Is this the new form of interrogation then? Being a seductive minx?”, he sneered.

She allowed herself to rise to his height. She would not let this man put her down. She would do her father proud.

“He looks down on you like your siblings”, he said.

“Be quiet”, she said slapping him across the face.

Reeling back in with a smile, “Even I can see he favours Gamora”.

She took her blade and struck him in his abdomen. If she was hoping for a reaction she was mistaken. Blood slowly poured from the wound. Which was then followed by a gargling sound where he was coughing blood.

“I will enjoy breaking you”, she said as she turned to leave.

A hand grabbed her. She did not know-how, one moment she was turning away the next she was being pinned up against the wall.

The smell was intoxicating, his breath was addictive. It was so close.

“The only one not to cut my eyes, I wonder why?”, he said smiling.

“I…”, she started.

He came closer, she could feel him breathing on her. _One smell wouldn’t hurt would it?_

Gone were the restraints. Her arms tangled and grasped his hair with her legs wrapped around him as he held her firmly.

**[Flashback Ends]**

“Wake up Nebula”, Gamora said. “The pickup point to join Ronan is an hour. We need to get going”.

She groaned as she awoke. _I hope you are right Loki._

*

[Midgard]

“Care to tell me what you’re doing on my planet, your highness?”, Nick Fury asked.

It had been a few hours since they arrived. Loki was currently being detained in a detention room. At least, that is how Frigga understood it. She insisted that they stood outside the door to continue their discussion as she did not want to leave Loki unattended.

“Do you own the planet?”, Frigga asked.

“Well… no, but I am damned if we have space aliens invading us”, Fury said.

Frigga smiled.

“What big old man Fury means is, why is he here? We already know he was after the tesseract. Evidently clear as he stole it”. Tony said.

“Stole?”, Frigga asked.

“Yeah… when you take something that doesn’t belong to you”, Tony replied.

“The tesseract was left on earth years ago by my husband”, she replied.

 _So that’s the ticket. These Asgardians have been making a habit of coming to Earth before,_ thought Tony.

“As for why my Son is here, I am at a loss”, she replied sincerely.

“Then if you don’t mind, I would like to interrogate him”, Fury replied.

“Of course, it is only fair… but might I suggest nonlethal force?”, she said smiling.

“Now why would you suggest that?” Fury replied staring intently at her.

“I lost my son once…. Days turned to weeks…. Weeks to turned to months…. I now find he is alive against every possible odd there is. I hope you don’t take offence, but I am not losing my Son again”, she said.

Tony Stark realised something in that moment. _Scary queen of Asgard is really really scary. Don’t want to be on that receiving end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really like the idea of pairing Nebula and Loki. Any thoughts? 
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested in helping me out on writing. Let me know :)


	5. Returning the favour

[Earth]

 _Your mother is outside. I am sure she just gave them a little scare,_ the mind stone said.

 _I am guessing the planet’s interference system is not placed well if you can speak to me from the main hanger floor. As for Frigga, she is not my mother. Why is she even here? I was sure Odin would send Thor,_ he mused while pacing around the caged like room he was left in.

 _She raised you Loki,_ the mind stone said.

 _Be quiet,_ he ushered as the doors opened.

“Are you my torturer, Agent Romanov?”, he asked with a smile forming on his mouth.

“Plans have changed, torturing is a no go”, she said equalling his devilish smile.

“Then, by all means, welcome to my humble abode of solitude. It has been a long time since I last had any companions”, he sneered.

 _Very sassy,_ she thought.

“I think I’ll stay out of there and stay out here. Why are you on earth?”, she asked.

“Vacation”, he said as he leaned back and pretended to yawn.

“Where is the tesseract?”, she asked.

“I have no idea”, he replied.

_He’s good. Guess there is a reason why he is known as the God of Lies, but we know he took it. Surveillance showed it._

_Huh? Did his eye colour just shift? Could have sworn I just blue._

“Where’s Agent Barton?”, She asked.

He turned to face her, “Now you ask the right question… give it a few minutes”. 

-

“What does he mean a few minutes?”, asked Fury facing the monitor.

“Sir, there’s a breach on the westside. Agent Barton is here”, Agent Hill responded.

“Fuck. Go get Stark and Rogers! Make sure Banner is calm”, he said staring at the monitor.

-

Turbulent air gave way. An engine blown panic and chaos lifted the truth. _The truth that chaos is exquisite that these mortals truly need guidance,_ Loki mused.

 _Remember Loki, you never were interested in ruling,_ the mind stone mused.

_But it is so easy. Look at them run like children. No plan, no organisation. Just pure panic. Such weaknesses can be the bringer of death itself._

_Loki. Snap out of it,_ the mind stone mused.

Looking at Natasha Romanov he stepped forward to the edge of the cage. He smiled as he walked through. He knew immediately that she realised that he had been playing them all along.

Natasha Romanov watched as the so-called God stood before her staring at her intently with such a glare that he was in deep thought. His eyes once again shifted dark blue. She watched the blue markings creep along his skin pulsing from light blue to vibrant darkening blue.

It was like one moment the intent to kill was there, but then it suddenly subsided.

_Thank you, I wavered a little there._

_Even gods need rest, especially the God of Chaos. You need to be careful, the other’s connection your mind is still tangible,_ the mind stone replied.

_The distraction is in play. Selvig should be close to finishing the portal._

_We will need to act fast. Chituari will be coming through. Do you have enough in the tank to reach the Casket?_ Asked the mind stone.

_Enough in the tank? A phrase from Earth? Do not fret. I am a God._

“If I were you mortal, I would run to Agent Barton”, he said smiling before vanishing.

-

He re-appeared onto the main deck where the staff laid on the table. _Oh, wonderful, everyone is here._

Letting his golden armour reassemble over his green tunic clothing.

“Loki”, Frigga started.

“The staff if you please”, Loki smirked.

“Not today reindeer games”, Tony said as his suit wired into action.

 _You said you would avoid unnecessary deaths,_ stated the mind stone.

_I will._

It was fast. He was meaning to show off a little. Give the mortals a taste of what he is capable of. He ignored the shouting, the bickering. He was not scared. He had seen everything, he saw everything, he has faced hardship that no one could bear to even recognise.

Letting a feral grin appear. His eyes flashing blue and green, willing the mind stone to obey his command. The staff floated.

Steve Rogers, he grabbed the staff. He tried to hold it. Tony Stark’s repulsor rays hummed into life and sheered a stream of light.

 _Dodge it,_ the mind stone said.

_Never._

He could feel it. The concentrated energy, but he would not stop. The pain would subside, like all pain.

_They are children, they are not made for war. They do not understand the truth._

He snapped his hands, a miniature explosion that would not cause any significant harm was enough. Time itself slowed. He watched how Tony Stark and Steve Rogers flew to the opposite sides of the rooms. He walked slowly; head held high as he reached for the staff. He looked at the slow falling Queen of Asgard. _Sentiment._

With a snap of his hand, he let an invisible cushion form between her and her fall and then vanished.

-

He was standing on the pier now with the staff in hand.

 _The hulk is laying damage with Agent Romanov trying to control him,_ the mind stone said.

_They can take care of themselves._

_They cannot. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are both out cold and agent Barton is still under the influence of the sceptre,_ the mind stone said.

“The master will be most displeased Princeling”, the voice echoed behind him.

_The other._

“Oh? Why is that?”, Loki asked turning around. Not forgetting that the Helicarrier.

“You fail in your task. He gave you an army, he said you could rule. How dare you turn your back on his arrangement?”, The other sneered.

“I will open the portal”, Loki replied smoothly.

“The agreement was in a secluded environment to let the army come through. Not the vast city. You play games princeling. Lord Thanos won’t be pleased”, the other said.

_Well, he was going to die sooner or later. Guess it can be today._

“That’s only if you get to see him first”, Loki said smirking.

 _Loki the Helicarrier is falling. You need to hurry,_ said the mind stone.

“You think you can best me? I who found you. Saved you”, The other said.

“Well, tortured me. Not saved, isn’t that right, Chthon?”, Loki asked.

“How? – you made a bargain with the Mind Stone… impossible!”, The other exclaimed.

_I will enjoy this._

Gone was the Aesir skin.

“Frost Giant?”, the other said surprised.

“Guess you didn’t torture me enough”, Loki cackled.

A swipe and frozen snow crept up the other’s leg. “Not being able to move, does that bring back memories?”.

“Thanos will kill you”, the other sneered who tried using his staff to hit Loki.

Another swipe, but in the form of a sharp blade pierced through the other’s arm. _His scream is like classic music. I could listen to it on repeat and sleep peacefully._

 _Loki…_ the mind stone started.

“Look at me”, Loki said as he stood in front the other. “I want you to watch me when I kill you”.

Hands grabbed his neck. Slowly applied pressure. He watched as the snow crept across his whole head and body. Knowing it was finally enclosed in nothing but ice. Loki snapped the neck to its side.

 _Satisfied?_ The mind stone asked.

Throwing the decapitated head into the sea. “Yes”, he said out loud.

Shifting back into his Aesir form. _Release Barton and the others from the sceptre aboard the helicarrier. The link was with the Other. He is no more._

He did not need to ask, he knew the stone would do as commanded.

He hated times like this, it put him in a conundrum. He should let the mortals fend for themselves, it was their fault they chose to take him on the helicarrier, but the Queen is on board.

 _A god who helps_ mused the mind stone.

 _Yes,_ he said smiling. That would be the reason. _Besides, a dead queen would make running away from Asgard much harder._

Lifting his right hand into the sky. He slowed the Helicarrier as it landed into the waters. For good measure, he also had rocks bedding under the sea climb up against.

Blood began clotting in his mouth. Spitting it out and taking a few breaths, _where is Selvig?_

 _You need to rest,_ the mind stone said.

_Selvig?_

A blinding green light engulfed them. Loki’s magic tuned in with the mind stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Please drop a comment and let me know what you’re thoughts are. It keeps me going haha. Hope everyone’s enjoying the read!


	6. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is a little longer and is rather fast-paced. Really couldn't decide where the breaking point would be. Hopefully, you enjoy it. Thanks for the comments! I will reply to everyone =).

[Earth]

 _Stark Tower?_ He thought as he looked at the platform. _Well, anything good enough to be a power source._

“Is it ready Selvig?”, Loki asked.

The old frail man grinned in delight, “Soon the doorway to our future will be open. Hail Thanos”.

“What have you done? This is wrong. I asked that the door be one way”, Loki exclaimed as he looked at the device.

 _It seems Thanos has put in a contingency plan of his own,_ the mind stone.

_Of course. How did I not see it? The tesseract can only be used as an activation point by the user. Someone must have been on this side to bring across. Selvig._

Grabbing Selvig by the neck. “What did Thanos offer you? What bargain did you concoct?”

“Absolution. A common goal to save the universe”, Selvig sneered.

“To vanquish half the realm. To kill have the universe?”, asked Loki fully well knowing Thanos had tried selling the same idea onto him.

Loki threw the old man to the side not wanting to wait for an answer. He watched and gleamed knowing the old man was put out cold.

“Mortals are not ready for this power. Can I turn the portal off?”, he asked.

 _No… the beacon is already active. You have to close it by being close to the portal,_ the mind stone said.

Loki internally seethed. 

_Are you ready for this?_ Asked the mind stone.

_Plans have changed. One day, I will get Thanos. If I do not do this now. I would have forsaken this realm to eternal death._

_It will be harder now. a two-way portal. The Chitauri will fall upon us,_ the mind stone said.

This was the price of revenge, _flaws_. Thanos knew him too well it seemed, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve. He will willingly die than accept defeat.

It had been a while since he had used such dark magic. The fruitful stories he had heard that those who dare use dark magic will become insane.

_Well. It is a good thing I am insane._

“Come to me Casket…come”, he said with his hand-propelled to the sky.

Dark magic was costly. Blood trickled from his eyes at first. His body was weakening, he was tired. Hunger and thirst were pivotal to a seidr user but above them all, _Freedom._

“Loki”, she said.

_Does she never give up?_

_A mother never gives up,_ the mind stone crackled.

*

[Jotunheim]

“I apologise for my rash emotions”, she had said.

_It is expected. Mother as well, cried heavily when Loki had fallen._

“Laufey was never the best of kings. Greed and cruelty corrupted his mind. Such is the way when power becomes a motivating factor”, she said. “I’m just grateful Byleistr took after me”.

Farbauti opened the woven cloth to look at the Casket. “I think I’ll not accept”, she said after a lengthy pause.

Thor stuttered, “Why not?”.

“No… Asgard will have its peace, I won’t accept such a gift till it comes by the hand of Loki himself”, she replied.

_He still killed their King. Is this a trap?_

“You care for him. I can feel it”, Farbauti said.

“He is my brother”, he said blindly as if it was subtle dig of accusation.

“I have heard stories about how he sent the destroyer to kill you on Earth”.

“It was not his fault”, Thor said, temper flaring heavily.

“I didn’t say that”, Farbauti said calmly.

“Over a thousand years we have lived. Over a thousand years he thought he was Asgardian. To simply find out that he was of a different species… one that Asgard has shed blood against sent him into denial. Asgard itself didn’t help the cause”, Thor said smiling. “So yes, he did nothing wrong. He only did what I tried to do. If it was not for knowing that Loki is my brother, we might not even be having this discussion”.

“So, he was raised to hate us…”, she said.

“Yes”, Thor said earnestly.

“Send Loki. We will talk reparations”, she said.

“No”, Thor said standing his ground.

“Oh? Did you not want peace?”, she smirked.

“Asgard will pay reparations. Not the prince”, Thor said.

“Asgard?”, Farbauti queered.

“Asgard knows the truth. I do not know if Loki will claim kinship, I do not know if Loki will consider himself as an Asgardian, but I know this”, electricity coursing through his hands. “Asgard will always consider Loki as a prince of Asgard and as such, such transgressions will be paid by its people”.

“You will be his caretaker even if he renounces Asgard?”, she peered stepping forward.

Lightening converged upon them. The sound of crackling of electricity. Thor knew she was pushing buttons, but he would not stand down. To be king or not. _I am a brother first._

“Legions will descend on those who come to harm my brother. That is a promise”, Thor said.

Silence descended. The crackling whip of electricity also stopped. If Thor were hoping to phase either Byleistr or Farbauti it would not happen.

“Your brother will face no penance for the transgression on Laufey”, Byleistr said.

“Why?”, Thor said after a moment.

“I told you. He was not a good King”, Farbauti said as she looked at the Casket in her hand.

Suddenly, the casket in her hand hovered.

“What’s happening?”, Thor asked.

“He commands it”, Farbauti gasped. “Impossible”.

“Who? What is happening?”, he screeched.

The Casket of Ancient Winters was alive. Snow was pouring inside the chambers.

“The firstborn of Laufey. He commands the Casket to do his bidding”, Byleistr said.

The Casket of Ancient Winters floated like a butterfly. Before vanishing from sight.

“Where did it go and who’s the firstborn of Laufey?”, Thor asked.

Farbauti smiled, “The Casket of Ancient Winters can only be called upon by the existing line on the throne. The magic that flows through is connected through the runes marked on us. But even then, Byleistr can not command it. The firstborn and only the firstborn can use it. Till death’s door. But how your brother can command such an artefact off-world is concerning”.

“Why is it concerning?”, Thor asked.

“Dark magic. Magic where you use your body as a sacrifice. In small increments leading to death. I can only hope there is a reason why your brother needs the Casket”, continued Farbauti.

“I need to return to Asgard”, Thor said.

She could detect the slight concern as Thor turned, she grabbed his hand.

Thor expected the snow to encase his arm, but it did not. _It is a choice._

“Find him, bring him. I promise no harm will come, but I hope he can see what Jotunheim truly is”.

*

[Earth]

“Did you just fucking see that?”, Tony blurted. “He ripped his head off clean!”

“Did you hear what he said?”, Natasha asked Fury not taking her eyes away from the screen.

“He was tortured. He’s using this Earth as a foothold for revenge”, Fury seethed.

“No Sir”, Barton said stepping forward.

“Barton?”, Fury said clocking his gun. _Eyes are no longer blue._ “How?”.

“He let me go”, He said breathing heavily.

“He?”, Fury asked.

“The bastard, he played you. He played everyone. I saw his mind. I saw everything. Aliens, things out there. Dude was tortured, he died and came back. I - I”.

“Calm down Clint”, Natasha said stepping up towards him.

“Nat… there’s a bigger demon out there. Much bigger. Loki isn’t the bad guy”.

“How sure are you?”, Fury said after a pause.

“He stopped the Helicarrier from falling into the ocean by having the stones embedded underneath to cushion the landings. I saw things. Selvig, he let Loki in, but he wasn’t touched by the stone till Loki arrived. He already made a deal with the bad guy”, Barton gasped.

“Sir what do we do? I have Loki’s location. The queen is there with him with Rogers and banners closing in”, asked Romanov.

“Seriously, super glad I don’t have working contracts with you all right now. Could not even begin to deal with this on a day to day life”, said Tony.

Agent Romanov’s glare was scary. It was like Déjà vu to Tony. _Why do I meet the crazy scary looking chicks? Ugh… best not say that out loud to Pepper._

“Tell them to shut down the portal. Do not engage with Loki till everyone else gets there”, said Fury.

-

“Loki talk to me”, she screamed.

He could not hear the world. Everything drowned. Darkness was coming for him. He could feel his soul edging away from his comfort zone. Blood gurgled in his mouth, forming like a river dripping from the sides of his mouth.

_You tried to conquer me. You tried to take everything from me._

_Loki… you need to calm down,_ the mind stone said.

_Silence._

He discarded the sceptre onto the floor. The sceptres helm broke apart. The blue casing stone crackled. Leaving nothing but a yellow stone.

_The bargain is complete. Now leave you are free. I will finish this today._

The yellow stone floated circling Loki.

_Do you think so lowly of me God? I am a sentient being. I do not run, I do not hide. I chose you after all. Why would I leave?_

Loki smirked. Looking to the ground he watched the cube begin to crumble, but soon he had to divert his attention. The portal was forming.

Loki ignored everything. He was too close to just lose. The portal was opening, but the Casket of Ancient Winters was not here yet.

His legs began to crumble. Letting his form shift, he became more grounded in blue. _The advantage of being Jotun._

 _Loki. listen to me,_ the mind stone said.

 _Listen to him,_ hummed a new voice.

He did not need to guess who or what that sound was. _Great another stone in my head._

“Loki”, she screamed.

_Why does everyone keep speaking?_

“Silence”, he screamed.

Blood pouring out of his mouth as if he had spat. It dripped slowly out of his eyes, nose and ears.

She had watched enough. She ran to him, encasing him in a hug. Tears pouring down as she grabbed him. Caressing his hair and face.

“Stop”, she cried.

He could not and will not. He hated being wrong, he hated being caught out and suddenly the Casket of Ancient Winters was in his hand.

He got out of the queen’s arms. Using his Seidr he pushed her to the side and watched the Chituari descend.

He could see Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner making their way towards him. “Protect her. If she dies I will personally rip your heads off”.

He jumped with the casket in hand. Like Thor he had abilities to fly, just refusing to be seen as a copycat.

_Did I really say that? Do I really care?_

The Casket of Ancient Winters opened up to absolution. He readily wanted to go through, to finally have his revenge, _but not today._ He would not forsake a realm for his own cause. He learnt that lesson the hard way.

The sun glistened against his skin like shiny diamonds. _Jotuns and heat do not go together._

Snow gleamed like beams. Pushing the Chituari back against the portal.

Internally he cursed himself. _Next time you are tortured you open the damn portal on ground._

Why Thor liked flying made no sense.

The portal was bigger up close. He willed the Casket to listen to him. To open the living heart of Jotunheim and willed it against the portal. The screams and terror were once again, like music to his ears.

The more he pushed, the closer he was to the portal. He could see the Sanctuary. _Thanos must be on board._

 _No Loki,_ the mind stone said.

_Yes. Thanos can wait._

He was not sure why, but the Casket of Ancient winters was not as powerful as it had first started, but then it dawned on him. He was weakening.

_You grow weary. Your body is not capable of channelling such power, said the space stone._

_That was the final trick. Guess being a runt of a Jotun is a curse in itself._

_Prince._

_The space stone_

_Separated we are weaker, but together we are stronger._

_The mind stone_

Rendered flesh. No single being was capable of touching the stones. For their whole existent, many users tried to tame and control them. All failed but the fair few who constructed weapons and artefacts to control such power.

 _You are a God Loki,_ he told himself.

Staring at the two stones floating at his side. He grabbed them. Blue and yellow fused. He did not need to see, he could feel it. His veins pulsed in harmony. Before, he was communicating. Now? He did not need to. Thoughts and speech became one.

He starred into the abys of the portal. Some Chituari had broken through, but not anymore.

Yellow and blue light thrashed in agony as they pulse through Loki’s eyes. He willingly gave himself to the stones. the energy inverted from the stones was collapsing against the portal.

He wanted to smile, he wanted to move. He wanted to go back on land to see Frigga, but he found in that moment he could not.

He was being drawn in on the collapsing portal.

_Oh, dear. Am I falling again?_

He was closing in on unconsciousness when he heard the voice. A distinctive voice he had not heard in a while.

“oh no, you don’t. Not again”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next set of chapters will be slow-moving. A few flashbacks to fill in some of the gaps. Somewhat under the theme of knowledge is power.   
> Once again, leave comments and let me know what your thoughts are. If you have a direction that you would like this story to take let me know ;)


	7. A father's will

[Midgard]

He lays in a deep slumber, no sound nor movement. Machines surround him as he is being hooked and prodded. The visage evaporates fast. His Aesir skin gone, his Jotun skin shines like a diamond in the dazzling lights.

Bruises crawled around his leg and arms. Laceration marks crawled around the back, neck and front. Around the neck, deep rope marks. He was tortured. There was no denying that, not by anyone. How does one deny something that you can see?

Certainly, cannot deny the scans that show his spine has been broken in three parts, certainly not that the tongue cut has been sewed back on, certainly not by his hands where on closer inspection his knuckles were braised outwards.

Coursing through his veins are the pulsing remnants of the mind stone and space stone. No being can touch the stones raw. Yet he did, knowing the stories taught through school he willingly did. Power hummed through him, dimming, and getting lustrous. It was never the same route, always different. As if they were sentient, trying to cover every inch of him.

Now though, they had an IV Drip administered. He was not responding, they had to think of a way to feed him. Loki hates being restrained, but what other choices did they have?

Silence has befallen the residence of Stark Tower. Everyone is glum and lost for words. So many questions, yet no answers.

He stands in the shadows looming over his Son. Had he arrived a moment too late he would have fallen again.

**[Flashback Begins]**

Dark energy discarded his particles in a chaotic but elegant way. As he materialized he sees Frigga and the mortals. No words were needed. He looks to the side and sees his Son propel his Hammer getting ready for flight.

He refuses. He can not bear to lose two Sons and after the last encounter, he refuses to let Loki go.

No words, no actions. It was instant. Like Loki’s magic, he materialises from building to building before having Gungnir propel him into the sky. He prays, prays that he is not too late.

He has already decided in that split decision. If he cannot get Loki, he will follow through. The guilt wavers aggressively. Flashbacks searing through like a sharp needle prodding his heart.

He sees some of the Chituari falling, weapons loaded. His eye never moves off the target, his treasure. He is revered as the King of nine realms for a reason. Let the Chituari feel his wrath. If the mortal thought Loki’s magic was amazing, they were mistaken. The staff in his hand was an extension of his body. The fluidity, the motion swung into action. He was not taking Chituari one by one…. No, he was an angry God. While his staff would take the distance, Odin resorted to using his fist as a grappling hook. He would swing and grab the Chituari by the neck. The motion of flight, as well as the rotation from the swing, was enough to snap the Chituari to complete submission.

He was close. He could see it. The abyss singing Loki’s names. Calling him seductively into darkness. He drifted like a slow swan. In slow motion, he fell forward, hands at his side.

He did not care if he fell through as well. All he wanted was his Son. One way or another, he will have him. 

Loki’s arms slowly drifted forward in accordance with the gravity hold coming out of the closing portal. The abyss was angry. Gusts of wind began disturbing the once calm air.

He had grabbed him.

He held on to hands across his waist.

“Oh no, you don’t. Not again”.

He pulls him back, ever so holding him tightly. He remembers the first time he held Loki as a child. Profound memories rushing in.

Loki would resent the manner Odin is holding him, but he cares not. Loki can scowl at him as much as he wants when he is awake.

Loki’s Jotun skin is beginning to make him cold. He realises it is a defence mechanism in which it is attacking him. Again, he finds he does not mind. His Son needs him after all.

They slowly drift down, with Loki’s right arm over Odin’s shoulder. He looks down, Thor, Frigga stand there waiting. Even the Midgardians are there.

When they land. In that moment, him and the queen are no royalty. Just two parents happy that their child is back.

Even the Midgardians can do nothing but watch.

When it is time, they have to be careful. Loki’s touch can freeze them after all. Asgardians might be more resilient, but it is not the same with humans. So, Odin uses his magic to nurture his abilities.

**[Flashback Ends]**

It must have gone late when he is finally awake. Everyone is asleep. As Thor calls him, the man of iron was kind enough to let the family reside in his tower.

He can not help it. What father could? To not look at their son. Laying there emotionlessly and so still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about you. Tears were close to brimming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Next chapter is up. Please leave a review or comment. Let me know how the story is going for you. Hopefully, you are all enjoying it.

[Midgard]

If someone told Tony Stark that he would be housing guests for Aliens, he would have laughed. But, even he was impressed.

_Not every day you find someone saying… hey did you know I am friends with Asgardians gods?_

He chuckled. There were times when he thought the conversation in his head was more sparkling than those on day to day basis with those who were not him. _Okay, maybe I am a little vain._

He walked around the corner before stumbling across the living room. _Seems no one is asleep._

“Hi Thor”, Tony said.

“Man, of Iron”, Thor replied.

“Aww, Goldilocks. None of that, just call me Tony”, he said smiling. “How are the parents?”

“I fear for them. They do not rest, they do not eat, nor do they drink”, Thor replied.

“Parents Thor, that’s how they are”, Tony replied.

“They need to return to Asgard soon. Now that the remnants of the tesseract have been found Father believes there is enough to restore the bifrost. Not forgetting that the King and Queen of the realm are not…well, on the realm”, Thor said.

“But your brother –”

“Is in no condition for travel. Not by dark energy or Bifrost”, Thor finished.

“So, what’s the plan Point Blank?”, asked Tony.

Tony found he did not need an answer, the puppy dog eyes were a giveaway. “Hell no”, he said.

“Tony…”, Thor said.

“No way. I’m not a parent, let alone a babysitter”, Tony explained.

“Guys what’s happening in here?”, Pepper asked as she walked in. “Why are you both awake? It’s the middle of the night”.

“He”, pointing at Thor, “wants us to babysit the Mr Sassy over there”.

“Thor. I already have one-man child, I couldn’t”.

“Man child?”, Tony asked.

“Fear not Lady Pepper. I was going to ask Tony too”, said Thor.

“Then that’s fine. He needs a sense of responsibility”.

“Man child?”, Tony screamed.

“Shush. Loki’s sleeping”, whispered Pepper.

-

“Any change?”, Odin asked.

“No”, Frigga whispered. “How could this happen”.

“He channelled two infinity stones Frigga”.

“Always the hard way. Always pushing himself to the limit”, she said smiling. “I didn’t think you would make it”.

“I didn’t as well… but I had to try. Thor called Heimdall. You can guess the rest”, Odin said.

No words were needed, but they both knew their time was limited.

“Loki would prefer it here I think”, Frigga said.

Odin raised his eyebrows.

“He kept denying me as his mother. He is not ready I guess”, Frigga said.

“Understandable”, Odin replied. “I believe Thor has been talking to the mortal tin man about letting Loki stay here”.

“I don’t want to leave him, but I must. I fear my company will derail his healing process”.

-

_This is cosy,_ the mind stone said.

_He is a fool. He barely used our power. A little touch if anything. He should have used it all,_ the space stone seethed.

_He cares too much,_ the mind stone said.

_Agreed. If he is to be best the mad titan he needs to be ready especially if the power stone and reality stone sides with Thanos,_ the space stone said.

_Tainted with absolution,_ the mind stone said.

_Understandable, they were betrayed by their previous masters,_ the mind stone surmised.

_Still not correct. We both know what Loki could have been,_ the space stone replied.

_A remarkable specimen don’t you think. So much resilience to rely on oneself,_ the mind said.

_An act of bravery does not douse the act of foolishness. If it were not for the Asgardian we would be floating out in space right now,_ the space stone said.

_Is that a reference to Loki or to his father who threw you down here?_ Asked the mind stone.

_I know why he did it. I am sure you know as well. After all, you were not the first infinity stone to touch Loki,_ said the space stone.

*

[Dark Aster - space station]

There was whispers and squirms as the ship docked onto the space station. Servicing for fuel and replenishments.

Rumours of the disgraced prince being alive lit around like fireworks. How he destroyed Thanos’ army. Such commotion sent her a cool chill down the spine. Gratitude that he had gotten away. That was until she crossed path with a mortal of Xander.

“They say he fell after the war. That he died. It seems Thanos had the last –”.

Gone was his voice, instead it was replaced with an incoherent stutter. Nebula was angry, her red-eye lingered zooming and zooming out.

She looked to his company, already scurrying out like vermin rats running away from the mouse. She smiled and brought him close. Her tongue moved like a snake as she liked his brow.

“The smell of fear. Remember that. When you sleep, when you are awake. Remember that fear”, she said as she threw him aside.

_I told you this once Loki. You are not allowed to die. If I need to, I will break Hel and Valhalla door to get you. Mark my words._

Looking at the broken mortal who still whimpered on the floor. “Do you have a ship?”, she asked.

“Yes”, he whimpered.

She smiled, a big grin forming, “Good. It’s my ship now.”


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. 
> 
> Next chapter is up. It's a slow moving chapter right now as it fills in a few more gaps. Hopefully you enjoy it. Please continue to let me know how the story is going down for you. Curious to know what your thoughts on how some of the characters have been explored.

[Midgard]

 _These mortals talk a lot, don’t they?_ Asked the space stone.

 _So, you do as well,_ retorted the mind stone.

 _You are very sassy today, aren’t you?_ Asked the space stone.

The pair were sentient beings in spiritual forms travelling through Loki, but even they could gaze upon the outside world.

The Queen and King were preparing to leave. They could tell they were hesitant to leave, but when it comes to supremacy. King and Queen at some point must prioritise their role before being parents. Such is the curse of being in royalty.

 _The mortals are marvellous are they not?_ Asked the mind stone.

 _Primitive, but full of potential,_ replied the space stone.

 _Still sour?_ Asked the mind stone.

 _My anger will never cease_? Replied the space stone.

 _Yet you care for this boy,_ surmised the mind stone.

**[Flashback Begins]**

The vault of Asgard was quiet. She was not used. Left aside to rotten away. The Allfather once conquered realms with her, but no more. All because of a boy.

But then he came. Crawling like a tortoise, slowly. The vault was rich with items. From dull to shiny. Anyone and everyone curious would go towards the bright and dazzling. Eternal flame, Warlock’s Eye, Tuning Fork. But no, the curious child wound up coming towards the tesseract.

Such a wee thing. She was sure, that he would not reach her. How wrong, how very wrong. _It was like we were meant for each other._

The first touch was bliss. She has been around from the dawn of time itself. No words were ushered, it was then she knew how powerful his mind was. To think and go. They travelled the worlds together, from tropical to snow. From a calm breeze to huge gusts of tornados. It was a different life and one that was a curse in the making.

In hindsight, the young prince of then travelling at such an age would have been strictly prohibited. It started with small trips, small nightly visits. Till the final straw, _A month away from Asgard._

By the time Heimdall could find us Odin knew he had to act. _To cast me aside onto Earth so his Son would not be tempted, but fate was already written._

**[Flashback ends]**

_You believe in fate?_ Asked the mind stone.

 _You are stupid,_ uttered the space stone.

-

“Tony what are you doing?”, asked Pepper.

“I had a thought about it, Pepper. Why babysit when I can use reindeer games here as a mock child!”, Tony exclaimed. “Just need him to wake up really!”

There were days when Pepper wished she could smack Tony some sense. Maybe one day that would be the case.

She hurdled around to see Thor and his parents outside hovering on the landing. They were leaving. _They do not seem happy._

She walked outside, to bid farewell.

“Lady Pepper”, Thor exclaimed.

“Hi Thor”, she said.

“I see Tony Stark is being busy”, Odin glinted from behind with Frigga in tow.

“Don’t worry. I will take care of him”, she said smiling. _I mean, how hard could it be? Not like Loki would wake up and throw Tony of the building or anything right?_

She watched with interest as the dark energy crystallised from Odin’s staff. One moment they were there, the next they were gone.

 _What a strange day_ , she thought. She turned around and saw that Tony was now taking selfies with the god.

_What a strange man._

-

[Midgard – shield faculty]

“Barton”, Natasha barked.

“Sorry Nat”, he replied.

It had been a few days since they were last at the tower. Barton, Steve and Natasha were shield employees. Though, while that was the excuse, Barton just wanted to be away from Loki. He could not decide if he should hate the guy or pity him. His mind was taken over, yes. But he saw what Loki had been through.

“What are you doing?”, she said nudging him.

“Just thinking”, he replied.

“Fury has work for us”, she continued. “Apparently the sassy highness is staying”.

“Wha-”, he started.

“He hasn’t woken up. It is not safe for him to travel back to Asgard. Fury wants us to keep tabs on him”.

“By that, spy?”, he asked.

She shrugged her head.

Staring at his hands, _this is going to end badly._

*

[The Sanctuary]

The runt lived. He did not know why, but he could feel the apprehension within the chituari, even his children. But it did not matter. His goal was of a superior intellect. No mere being would ever understand. _That is the way of a ruler. To make the hard decisions._

Looking at the screen ahead he looked at his favourite daughter, “it matters not if Nebula has gone. she was useless. Find me the orb Gamora”.

He turned too quickly. That was his downfall. He did not see the anger burning on Gamora’s face. He did not see the resolve that she had deduced, but then that resolve turned to sadness. Pain and agony mixed into one as if she were shaming herself in thought.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Next chapter is up. Let me know how it goes.

[Asgard]

“Heimdall how does –”, started Odin.

“The young Prince sleeps Sire”, he interjected.

Odin could not help but smirk a little. _You know me too well._

The rainbow bridge was being repaired. Slowly, but steadily. It would not be long till he could go See his Son easily. _Maybe he could have visitors._

But there was a pressing issue on his mind that concerned him. two infinity stones had met in one location. Why and how were questions that needed answering. The space stone he could account for, himself. But what did not make sense was how Loki could have known the space stone was on Midgard. He made the trip himself in the utmost secrecy. _Which means, whoever found Loki and sent him… must have known I put the tesseract on Midgard._

Then there was an issue of the yellow and blue light coursing through him. He had his suspicions. _Could it be your one with infinity Loki?_

 _One problem at a time._ “Heimdall. Once the bifrost is ready, have Tyr and a squadron ready to go Midgard”.

“Yes, my King”, he replied.

Odin walked to the edge of the bridge. He stared into the ocean. Light blue on the outskirts, but cold and darkened once within.

“My King, step back”, Heimdall said as he unsheathed his sword into play.

Odin instantly materialised Gungnir. The pair watched a small ship peer into view. The trajectory was simple. _The ship was going to crash._

-

Fire grazed the grounds. It was fortunate that the grounds were part of the lower city where no one lived. Cropped lands and scenery. Asgardians rummaged back and forth to put the fire out. Odin had called Thor as the pair ventured towards the ship.

Odin pressed the hanger button, the metal creaked and crackled. With the help of Gungnir, he was able to bolt the door open.

“This way”, Odin said as he led the way. The main hanger was not hard to find as it was a small ship. At the helm, _Luphomoid._

He had heard stories but never met one. Her arms where slightly disarrayed from the shoulders. Some repairs were needed. He held his hand out to stop Thor from going forward.

He stepped forward, _a girl._

“Hello”, he said.

There was no response. Another step forward he was close enough to touch, but she was quicker. He felt a fierce grip on his neck. The grip tightening quickly. Her red eyes zoomed in on him. Anger and Fury glinted heavily.

“Let him go”, Thor shouted. Electricity whelming over Mjolnir.

“Give me Loki mortal”, she ushered.

The desperation was evident. It was not long before her hand began to loosen her grip. Before long, she was falling. Odin grabbed her.

_She said, mortal. She must have thought this was Earth. The voice was rash and disarrayed. She was frantic and desperate. She knows Loki._

“Father”, Thor said.

“I am fine. Get Lady Eir and have the guest room in the palace readied. We have a guest”, Odin replied.

*

[Earth]

“Pepper he’s been asleep for a few days now!”, exclaimed Tony.

“Yes Tony, you’ve mentioned this 9 times today”, Pepper replied while she was working on the computer.

“You know this practice parent thing is for both of us?”, Tony asked.

“And you know, you can’t run this company without me?”, asked Pepper.

“Touché. There was a reason why I love you”, he said smiling.

“Come, lets good see Loki”, said Pepper.

For convenience sake, Loki was moved to the same floor as Tony and Pepper. While the offer was extended to Bruce, he preferred his solitude. Still, he would make the floors to keep an eye on his patient.

“Hey everyone”, Bruce said coming out of Loki’s room.

“How’s he doing Brucie?”, asked Tony.

“His heartbeat is more regular, but still nothing”, Bruce said.

“Asgardians are tough cookies I’m sure he will be fine”, Tony said.

“Jotuns you mean”, Pepper said.

“What do you mean Jotun? He’s Asgardian”, Tony said.

“He changed blue Tony”, Bruce said. “Do you not pay attention to anything?”

“Hey. Language. I thought he was just being a smurf”, Tony reasoned.

“Shit”, Bruce said.

“Oi. Young man. Language”, Tony said.

“No! I mean yes, I mean no. Shush Tony”, Bruce said as he ran back into Loki’s room.

“What’s happening Bruce?”, asked Pepper.

“Loki is a Frost Giant predominantly. In other words, while he can still shift between Jotun and Asgardian… his biological insides are Jotun. We’ve been trying to treat him like he’s an Asgardian”, said Bruce.

“So, all we need to do is treat him like a Jotun?”, asked Pepper.

“What he means Pepper… we need to mimic conditions of a Jotun. We know they prefer the cold, so in a normal person, their heartbeat would be pulsing at a higher rate to try keep warm, but once you exercise enough it would be low. In other words,… we need to space his heartbeat out. We’re not helping him right now, we’re making it worse”, exclaimed Tony.

“Exactly. So being in his Asgardian state might be holding him back. Because he is not generating the cold he needs”, Bruce replied as he filled with the thermometer stat.

The temperature was dropped, but even then they did not know much. They needed Asgard, they needed more information on Jotuns.

“The temperature is down and now his heartbeat has gone down. I’ll start looking at some bacterial tests and see if I can manipulate any health repairs structures through using ice, but we need Thor”, Bruce said.

“I’ll get a shipload of Ice shipped into the city. Might help Loki climatize better!”, Pepper said as she ran out the door

“Wait. You can do that?”, Bruce asked.

“Yeah… she can do anything”, Tony replied. “I’ll try to get a hold himdallar or whatever his name is”.

“Heimdall, Tony”, Bruce said.

“Yes. Going to the roof now to scream”, he replied.

-

 _These mortals are rather marvellous, aren’t they?_ Asked the mind stone.

 _You find many things marvellous lately,_ surmised the space stone.

 _It will not be long now,_ the mind stone retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, who thinks Pepper Potts is underrated? Always felt she needed a bigger role. 
> 
> Also, going forward. would a longer chapter be more preferable?


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone.  
> Next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy it.

[Asgard]

Aroma fragrances filtered through her nose. With every breath, she felt better. She awoke to unknown surroundings. A bed befitting royalty. Golden as far as the eye could see.

She got out of bed, expecting herself to falter, but she did not. She looked over herself, _someone repaired me._

The room looked untouched, everything spotless and nothing out of place.

_Golden horns. Is this Loki’s room?_

“I see you’re awake”, a voice said from behind.

It was so easy days, to be on the defensive. She turned expecting an attack. She watched, as the lady in gold walked around to a nearby window.

“You know. When Loki was younger, he would be out there in the garden doing magic”, she said. “My husband felt it would be preferable that you were left to rest in a guest room, but I think you would have preferred it here”.

_This must be Loki’s mother, Frigga._

“With those calculating eyes. I’m guessing you’ve worked out who I am?”, asked Frigga.

“Yes. Is Loki here?”, Nebula replied.

“He’s on Earth”, Frigga said smiling.

 _So, that means this is Asgard._ “Then I need to leave”.

“Your ship is broken child”, Frigga said.

“Liste-”, she started.

“You need to rest. Loki can and will wait for you”, Frigga replied sternly.

Before Nebula could retort, she was already at the door. “Walk with me child”.

_I see what you mean. She can be a nightmare. A homely nightmare._

She had to run a few steps till she was able to keep up with the queen. _Loki, you grew up in this._

She was amazed, trinkets and designs that she had never known. It was not long before the pair had arrived at the throne room. She watched the Queen knock once before entering.

She saw him. The description fitting the King. _An old and senile man with an eye patch reminiscing a pirate._

She watched him, sitting on the throne with his staff in hand. She watched his glare.

“Like my Son, you choose to ignore respect”, he muttered from his seat. Loud, astute and with intent.

 _Perceptive fuck._ It was true though, she was always rebellious. _But truly, having a father like Thanos, who wouldn’t in their right mind?_

“What is your name child?”, he asked.

“Don’t be scared”, Frigga whispered as she began her walk up the stairs to be seated near her husband.

“Nebula”, she huffed, as if retorting the idea of being scared.

“Tell me Nebula, you are far away home. Why?”, Odin asked.

“I came for Loki”, she replied. _Surely you knew that Odin._

“My second born”, he said.

Nebula frowned, looking around at the guards in the hall, not one flinched. _Does this mean, no one knows about Loki’s true heritage?_

“I see the confusion in your ear. It screams like your rage. Asgard knows who Loki is”, Odin replied.

“About time”, she muttered ever so quietly.

“Oh… if you have something to say, you can say it out loud. No offence will be taken here today”, Odin said. “I would, however, like to know how you came by Loki”.

“You sound like you care?”, Nebula asked.

“What makes you say that?”, Odin asked after a pause.

“Let’s say, talking was one of the things me and Loki would do”, she said smirking.

_Remember Nebula, a conversation is an art of wits. Always have the upper hand._

Those were Loki’s words. She would not forget. She waited and watched how Odin’s expression softened and strengthened in might.

Odin let a sad smile form, “Loki… what he said to you, is nothing less than the truth”.

Loki’s words flow through her mind, she was feeling enough was enough, but no. _Words are like weapons. If you want the truth, do not cut the layer. You want to pierce._

“Yet. You call him your Son?”, she asked taking a step forward.

The guards too took a step forward in response.

“He is mine. Just as I claim Thor, I claimed Loki”, Odin replied.

“Oh? You make a mockery great King. You can not care for Loki if you are the reason he fell”. She screamed taking a step forward.

“And yourself, daughter of Thanos? What of your trials?”, Odin screamed as he stood up from his seat.

 _There we are. You already knew who I am._ “My trials? You know nothing you old senile man”, she screamed.

The guard stepped forward, sword in hand ready to strike, but it was too late. As the sword rallied up facing north, Nebula had thrown herself onto the floor, propelling herself to go between his legs to only stand behind him. Before he could turn, a punch to the kidneys on both sides. Letting a feral grin reap havoc, she kneed the soldier on good measure.

Odin was now walking down the pier of steps. “I know everything. While you slept soundly, I learnt the truth of what transpired between my Son, you and your wretched family”.

“If you think that staff is going to save you. You’re greatly mistaken”, she sniggered as she pushed another guard to the side.

Parry and strike. The fundamental basics of fighting. She did not know what Odin was capable off and had no forewarning of what could happen, but she would be damned if things ended here. Being surprised was an understatement, no mere old man should walk like that. Speed and power of youth bristling him forward.

_Is this what it means to be a god?_

Her training under Thanos had always been of hardship. Never being easy. It made sense now, why Thanos trained her and her siblings.

But she had one trick up her sleeve. One pivotal word which would turn the battle against the hardening winds of Odin.

_Let them think they have won. Retreat gracefully and strike._

She found herself at his mercy. Gungnir pointing south at her throat. Sweat was pouring down her sides, but she was not scared. Her red eyes stalked his one good eye. A battle of wits, a battle of skill… and finally, a battle hurt.

But even Odin could see the look in her eyes. The look that she has won. The calculating eyes that Loki would have. Such a graceful loss, but there was no admittance. He knew his son well, the mind games he would enjoy playing. So where was it?

And then it came. She allowed herself to sit up. She could feel Gungnir touching her throat now. a little more, and a streak of blue liquidised in slow thickness.

“If you wish me dead. Do so, I will meet Loki in the afterlife. Till then I can keep Hela company”, she replied sniggering.

*

[Earth]

She was known as the spy. A class above the rest. Capable of attracting herself to darkness itself, but even now. While she walked in the darkest hour, she could not hear her own breathing. Every step she took towards her target, fear would sprout. This was a god that closed a portal as well as wiped out an army of Chituari. She had read the report on Thor, she had assumed that he was better because of the report. But she knew better now.

Even now, before the task, she had been researching folklore. Rumours or anything. _God of mischief and God of lies. But there were other reports, smaller reports. The god of Deception and The god of Chaos._

Thor had not used these exact phrases, but it was not something she could ignore. He had used the avengers, every single one to his get his own goal and that infuriated her. She was the spy, it was everything she had to cleaning her red leather. Not knowing was not an option.

Mistake number one is letting emotions take over. Natasha had learned that the hard way and it seemed, for some spiritual reason she would learn that today as well. As she turned right on the corridor, Pepper Potts stood there.

“You’re not meant to be on this floor”, she said.

“Pepper-”, she said.

“Look. I wouldn’t have cared if you wanted to spy on Stark industry. Hell, even looking at Tony’s tech but you just had to come to this floor”, she replied with her hands-on-hips.

“Look. I’ll go back”, Natasha replied.

“No. See, you had the opportunity to not make it my business by not coming on this floor. Tony might not see it, but I do. You made this my business the moment you took a left into this corridor. The corridor leading to Loki”, she said. “So, now you will tell me what shield wants”.

“They want us to keep an eye on him, that’s all. I promise”, Natasha said.

“In other words, spy on my charge”, she replied as she walked a few steps back to the nearing window.

Loki was still out. His breathing just ever so irregular. The cold was climbing in, but still no signs of improvement.

“Prejudice and fascism. That is what Loki was growing up against. It took him falling into space for his family to realise their fault. I saw the footage, Agent Romanov”.

The use of her surname stung. Natasha knew Pepper was a calculating figure who knew how to use words.

“I read your file Natasha, strong from the beginning. Indomitable spirit and such perseverance. Imagine, someone who was put down from the onset. I see myself him in him”, she said.

“Pepper”, Natasha started.

“Let me finish. The point I am making. Imagine, a short life span of hundred years of a human being to Loki, who is already thousand years plus”, Pepper said.

“Pepper I”, Natasha tried again.

“There are times when we have to admit defeat. So, let me make this clear. Loki is off-limits. For you, for shield and for anyone else that tries to have their way with him”, she said as she turned to walk into Loki’s room.

“Even if the Asgardians come to get him?”, she asked.

“It will be his choice. If he chooses to go, then so be it, but not even Asgardian royalty will take him by force”, she replied.

“He’s not of Earth. He has no jurisdiction”, Natasha said taking a step forward.

She smiled, “That’s the problem. Home is not defined by where you are from, but by what you choose it to be. I would think, Thor’s parents would be happy with that resolve. Good night Natasha”.

“Night Pepper”, she said turning around.

“Oh, Natasha?”, Pepper asked.

“Yes?”, she replied looking over her shoulder.

“Consider this as a formal warning. To you, to shield and anyone who tries. You have your skillset, I have mine”.

A few moments went by. Pepper checked her tablet to make sure Natasha had left the floor. Satisfied she had, she went inside. The room was cold, but she did not mind.

“Don’t worry. Tony is right. Test child or not, you’ll be fine”, she said rubbing Loki’s hair.

“Quuuuuuuuuarrrrrrrrrr”, a voice screeched.

“Shush”, she said turning around. “Are you Huginn or Muninn?”.

The raven’s beak touched the floor. Evidently surprised.

“Google”, she said sniggering.

-

 _If there was ever a moment of being badass. That was it,_ the space stone said.

 _She is superior compared to her mortal comrades,_ the mind stone said.

 _We have been on earth for a while now. Can you speak in a less robotic voice?_ asked the space stone.

 _Touché,_ the mind stone replied.

 _But yes. What is this google thing?_ The space stone asked.

*

[Asgard]

On the rainbow bridge, Heimdall shifted his attention from Midgard back to Asgard with a smile to a frown. _What a day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always considered Pepper Potts as a little badass. What are you thinking?


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is up! Hope everyone is having a good read. Please drop any comments you have in mind.

[Asgard]

She knew she would never win a fight to the death. After all, it was public and had countless guards at bay. So, she was not surprised when she found herself restrained. Though, she could not help but smirk at the old frail man before her. He had aged within seconds as if a heavy burden had finally come to light.

“How?”, he asked rather quietly.

She did not answer. Instead, she, revelled in delight seeing how despaired and broken Odin felt. But, she felt a tug on the restraints behind her on her arms and so naturally, complied.

“isn’t it obvious?”, she asked.

“Loki”, he whispered. “How?”

“So, you pretend to know what had truly happened to Loki?”, she sneered.

“Explain”, Odin said in a fit of rage.

“Loki wasn’t just tortured. He died… on more than one occasion”, she said.

“And you. How do you fit into this?”, asked Odin taking a step forward.

“As graceful as he is, Loki is a charmer. Is it hard for you to see that a child of Thanos could fool for a wayward fallen prince?”, she asked.

_Bad gone good. Heimdall was right._

“Yet, you stand there as if you can pass judgement on me”, Nebula queered. “When it is you that should stand and be judged”.

“And you should be the executioner?”, he retorted.

“Odin cease this”, Frigga said as she interrupted them.

“Yes Odin, cease this”, Nebula mocked.

Odin growled but did not push this any further.

“We cannot deny our faults”, Frigga said. “But like every story, there are two sides. So, as goodwill. I will tell you why Hela is where she is and in turn, you will tell me everything about my second Son, Loki”.

_So, this is where you learnt how to be graceful. To sound like a loser, but at the same time to be a victor._

“Frigga-”, Odin started.

“Silence”, Frigga said fury burning within her eyes. “All we have is secrets built upon secrets. That needs to change. Wouldn’t you agree husband?”

“Yes”, he muttered.

Then I would like to listen to this story as well”, said a booming voice as the doors opened.

Thunder and lightning passing with his every step.

“Thor”, she said.

“It seems I have been blind. Tell the story”, Thor said.

“Hela is your older sister”, Frigga said.

“How-”, started Thor.

“You asked for a story yet interrupt. Are you stupid?”, Nebula asked as she looked to her side.

Thor said nothing, just looked over his shoulder to see the figure talking before turning his attention to his mother, so she could continue.

“The infinity stones. Loki was not the first to come in contact with them, Odin had come into contact with them before”.

“When?”, asked Thor.

“When Asgard had united the nine realms”, she replied.

“That means… you used the stones?”, Thor asked.

“No, just the space stone”, Odin surmised.

“It was when Odin came across the second stone, he realised how much of a fool he was, the soul stone”, Frigga said.

“What is that stone?”, asked Thor.

“No one knows. Not even I. The stone has its own guard. The sacrifice for the soul stone was too great”, Odin said.

“A life for a life”, Nebula muttered.

“Yes”, Frigga said silently. “But not any life, a life of value. Odin had two options, either me or Hela. This was maybe a year before you were born Thor”.

“I couldn’t choose and Hela. Well, she refused to accept such ideals of giving up conquests”, Odin said.

“So, you had her banished?”, Nebula laughed. “For your own mistakes… wait. Thor and Loki never knew her before. How did they not?”

The pair shared a look, “the older generation of soldiers agreed to keep a lid on matters. Not to forget her, but to forget the infinity stones”, said Odin.

“Pathetic”, muttered Nebula.

“Thor?”, asked Frigga.

“Within a week, I have found out my brother was no longer dead and now that I have a sister out there. I don’t know if I am saddened at your dishonesty or whether I am glad to know I have more family out there”, he asked. “But… it remains, how did Loki come by Hela?”

“Hela is the Goddess of Death. She is the queen of the dead”, uttered Nebula.

Silence grew tenfold. “Which means, Loki must have died at some point”, Thor said stoically.

“How?”, Frigga asked.

“Well, it’s my turn isn’t it”, Nebula said. “Did you know that the void is an eternal place of the damned? That there is no way in or out”.

“A black hole?”, mused Odin.

“A what?”, Thor asked.

“A black hole, Thor. Is a dark entity that eats matter of any kind”, answered Odin.

“But then how did Loki survive?”, asked Thor.

“He absorbed the energy emitted by the black hole onto himself. It was the only way he could propel himself to be spat out. It was then, that we found him. Drifting in space”, Nebula mused.

“And then?”, Frigga asked earnestly.

“Thanos, my siblings and I attempted to break him. It was a failed attempt really. Loki was and is truly a marvelling creature of the norms”, she said as she dazed off. “You went to torture him for his screams, he would cut his own tongue off. You went to torture him for pain, he would kill himself”.

Odin, Frigga and Thor looked horrified.

“You”, Frigga said.

“But then it happened. I fell for him”, she replied equally surprised with a smirk on her face.

“So graceful, so elegant. Words with the power of weapons. Knowledge and might to rival the norms. I mean, he bargained with the mind stone. How could I not fall for him? He thwarted me at every attempt”, she said.

_A bargain with the mind stone._

“What was the bargain?”, asked Odin.

“You sound distressed. Like the bargain would go against Loki”, she said smiling. Once again trailing off. “Thanos thought himself smarter. That the mind stone would bring Loki under his kneeling rule, but even he could not foresee the future. The mind stone… when used, killed Loki at first. Weak and frail from the disruptive torture, from the broken wounds, from the lack of healing. Thanos’s biggest mistake was Loki’s greatest gift. It was then when Hela and Loki first met. I will not lie, I have no idea what transpired between them, but the rumours time shifts differently to the living is common knowledge. When he came back though? It was at most a minute. His whole body stilled, but then almost instantly, he was up. It was like he was asleep, in a deep slumber just bursting with energy. He was born anew. I am a Luphomoid if it was not obvious, mechanical parts make up my existence. Tell me, do you know how someone is under the influence of the mind stone?”

“The stone and the users’ eye would turn blue simultaneously”, Odin answered.

“No”, Nebula said, smirking.

Frigga noticed, like Loki, Nebula liked to come off smarter and wiser. She found it amusing, knowing that Odin was getting frustrated.

“If no, then what?”, asked an agitated Odin.

“The stone would turn blue first, a slight but very subtle change that can not be witnessed by mere eyes, but I can. When Thanos had thrown the command, the stone did not glow first. Loki’s eyes did”.

Thor was not sure what to make out of it. He saw the concerned expressions portrayed on his parents’ face.

“Father? Mother?”, asked Thor.

“Loki was in control from the beginning. He mastered the stone”, surmised Odin.

“So… you asked me what the bargain was? Isn’t it obvious? Freedom. The stone wanted to be free of the encasing. The mind stone after, all is, yellow in its purest form”.

“That’s why he had yellow coursing through his body. It was not remnants of stone’s effect. It was the actual stone, but the blue lights?”, wondered Frigga.

“The space stone”, interjected Thor.

Even Odin was impressed, with his one good eyebrow soaring sky high. “And in return for their freedom, what was Loki’s price in the bargain?”.

“You misinterpret my words… Freedom for the stones and Loki”, she said smiling sadly. Letting her head drop, “once Loki has had his revenge and gotten all the stones. Loki will cease to exist”.

“What?”, Frigga asked.

“Can you blame him? treated like nothing more than a shadow… it’s only fitting his wish is to vanish”, Nebula said.

“I won’t. I refuse”, Thor said.

“It matters not what you will do or won’t do. The stones are sentient. They will give into Loki’s wish”, she said.

“You will let him do this?”, Odin taunted.

Once again, she smiled with her head held high. “I grew to admire him. I grew to feel for him. I was his friend and more. I do not know if he will reciprocate. I do not know what the future holds. But now? I will hold on that. If this makes him happy, it makes me happy”.

“Such words hold nothing less than Pain”, murmured Frigga. “You said, when Loki was reborn, he was different?”

“Yes”, Nebula smirked.

“Odin…”, she said.

“Yes. It’s time I go find our daughter”, Odin replied.

-

[Earth]

It was still the middle of the night, and a night she would consider as to action-packed. She had met Natasha under not so good terms and a raven called Huginn under much better terms. The raven had left a note behind, a message from Allfather, Odin.

She had read it a few times, but the way it was written had her swaying in her thoughts. _Odin knew the Frost Giants too well_.

Yes, the rich history of their feud was exemplary in terms of knowing external features, but the internal chemistry, _you definitely knew more than you let on._

A quick search on the internet to research folklore and she had her answer. Odin was part Frost Giant. The newfound knowledge had her annoyed now. _Did he completely disregard his own upbringing?_

She made a mental note to ask him, the next time they met. For now, she looked to her side and was watching Loki slumber.

And suddenly, she heard footsteps. Thinking it was Natasha, she walked outside to find out why she had not left. A few corners around and she had found the culprit. _Culprits,_ she should say.

Men in black, clearly dressed for crime, but a distinctive red skull. “Jarvis… Protocol 2-4-1. Get Tony”, she whispered into her watch.

-

She had arrived wearing a black and green dress embracing the dark sky. Travelling through the dark passages, had her literally falling down from the sky. Which was to be expected she realised. Her brother did say, _not to expect a soft landing._

She walked into the bar, unintentionally of course. She only wanted information and it seemed a lot of the shops were closed. The sound was excruciating, and the mortals were dancing. She felt a hand on her thigh. She queered a look towards the intruder.

“Want to have some fun?”, he asked.

“Your hands are tiny, so your package is tiny. I do not do small, weak, insolent mortals”, she said as she pushed him aside. Completely oblivious to the mortal’s friends laughing, giggling and sniggering.

She found it, a paper. A newspaper, referring to Loki’s battle over New York.

_Stark Tower…_ “worry not brother. I am here”, she said smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started lengthening the chapters a little. Hence the more delayed updates. Hopefully, I can get into a rhythm. 
> 
> So, Hela's turned up on Earth? 
> 
> Odin and Nebula don't seem to like each other and Thor, Thor is so confused. Just a normal day really, lol


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. Hopefully as entertaining throughout!
> 
> Let me know how it goes for you! I always thought it was cute that both Loki and Hela have a thing for green and black ^.^

Sounds of shouting and guns being drawn filled the tower. Tony was awake but outnumbered. His armour suit helping him to combat Hydra, but even he knew he was outnumbered. He could see Pepper in his side in the room with Loki.

He had found himself liking the god. Even to the extent that he would strike up a conversation with the sassy god. _I mean, sassy v sassy. What an ultimate combination._

A punch, a kick and Tony found himself wounded. _Stupid suit. Jarvis?_

_13% power left Sir._

It was a blur. It seems Hydra had advanced their weapons more than Tony had given them credit for. He watched as a few soldiers broken the latch on the door and strode into the room Pepper was in. He wanted to stand, by everything in his might he tried.

But it was not to be. A foot on his back, they laughed and jeered. Between it all, he heard Peppers screams. He tried again, but this time… he was rewarded with darkness.

-

She had intended to break the door down, but it was not needed. The door was already open. At first, she thought it was some mortal having left the door open, but the cracked glass had told her otherwise.

She was a god. Gods adapt. It was not long till she decided that rather than play it safe, she flew upright punching a hole in every floor.

-

“Such a pretty thing”, one of the masked men sauntered.

“Boys we have a job. The alien scrap”, another said.

“You’re not taking Loki”, Pepper said as she was slowly being backed into a corner against the fallen Loki.

“Oh… playing hard to get?”, one jeered.

“I guess we could take the alien scrap and still have some fun?”, another taunted.

“Tony will get”, she screamed.

“Your boyfriend is currently passed out in the hallway”, the other laughed.

She tried to hit one of them but failed miserably. They tugged back and forth till she went crashing over Loki.

She said she would protect him. Yet had failed. She had called out to Asgard, but nothing. She had called out to Tony, but even he was down. They went to restrain him.

She threw herself over him. Ignoring the blue that was beginning to creep up. _It is okay Pepper. Remember, Loki cannot control this._

-

 _Is there nothing we can do?_ Asked the mind stone.

 _For sentient beings, not being able to do anything… is dumb,_ muttered the space stone.

 _Loki. I know you are resting, but we really need you right now,_ the mind said earnestly.

 _Come on Loki,_ the space stone shouted.

-

She burst through expecting bliss silence but instead was rewarded with screams. She was delighted. It meant she was on the correct floor.

Taking in her surroundings she saw masked men and a tin metal figure on the floor.

“Good guy, bad guys”, she muttered.

 _Mortals were fleshy. One hit and one was flying out the window._ “Oops”, she said.

Guns flared and blazed in her direction. In turn, she threw her hand up. The floor from below came to her aid as a blockade which she then used to crush those who were in her way.

She cared not for the tin man but was curious when she heard a female voice saying, “you’re not taking Loki”.

“Ahhh there you are brother”, she said as she smiled at her audience.

“Who the fuck are you?”, one of the masked men asked.

“Hela the goddess of death. Perhaps you have heard of me? Known as the executioner”, she said ever smugly.

“Lady, back away”, one of the masked men said. “Or he gets it”.

In any other circumstances, Hela would have taken the risk, but right now was not the time for that. She growled and hissed. _The price of caring._

**[Flashback Begins]**

The first time she saw him. It was only a glimpse on the planar of death. She saw a figure cloaked in green and black, but then he had vanished. It was not uncommon for the living to come by to the dead planar for a short period of time. It happened more frequently than she would have liked, but it was intriguing the being that wondered upon her deadly planar would wear such matching colours.

The second time she saw him. She was most definitely intrigued. Still in green and black but covered in red from head to ground. _He was being tortured. What a poor sap._

The third time he appeared, she was curious. There was not a hint of sadness. _How quaint._ His eyes were empty and hollow as the pitched darkness of the void, yet so green. What was uncommon, was the Queen of the dead holding her hand out and tugging onto the being in front of her. Making him tangible to the land of the dead.

She walked towards him, an empty ghoul of nothingness. She was curious, “What species are you?”, she asked.

She watched him gargle and cough blood. She watched him have a hysteric crackle fill the ever so quiet lands of the dead and then he spoke, ever so gracefully, “Jotun scum”.

She was confused at first, she knew what Jotuns were and how they looked, and he was not. “Who is your father?”, she asked.

“Which father?”, he replied.

 _What a curious child._ “Both”, she said smiling.

“Laufey and Odin”, he murmured.

“Odin?”, she said, unable to hide the surprised tone.

It was then she noticed a shift in the boy ahead of her. A certain lightness to his step. His green eyes flared ablaze. Sweet green glistening like rich emerald.

“You know him”, he smiled.

“You could say that”, she replied. “So, you’re Asgardian”.

“For the first 1000 years, till I find out that I was nothing more than a stolen relic”, he chuckled.

“Odin took you?”, she asked.

“I see it now”, he said.

“and what is it you see?”, she asked.

“The resemblance to the house of Odin. Tyranny, desperation and destruction… Daughter of Odin”, he said chuckling.

“Oh…”, she said. “You are smart”.

He scoffed as he went onto his knees, “If you must torture me. Begin. I refuse to yield”.

_Such integrity, such power in his words._

“You wish to die?”, she asked as a dagger formed in her hand.

“Death is a gift. A luxury I am not entitled too by previous attempts”, he muttered.

“Ah, of course. I remember you visiting my realm a few times before. Your torturer must be working hard on you”, she said smiling.

His head dropped with a heavy sigh, but even then, she knew he was calculating. A laugh followed by a bellowing chuckle. “You are mistaken Daughter of Odin. Yes, I was tortured, but it was I who attempted to die”.

_Suicide? But surely Asgard will come for you if you are a son of Odin… wait, Jotun?_

“I see your thoughts. I see your pain and darkness. Odin stole me as a babe from the heart of Jotunheim with the casket. Cast me away into the shadows under the false pretence that I was Asgardian born… when the truth is, I was the monster in every bedtime story”, he cackled. “Fear not, Asgard will not come for me… not when they turned on me”.

And now the resemblance was clear. Was it fate? Or was it a curse… she did not know. She felt the betrayal herself. Cursed to the land of the dead to rot for an eternity.

“Stand”, she said. “There will be no killing today”.

“Lies… a child of Odin is only born to rage war”, Loki says still kneeling.

“I said stand. Besides, for there to be war… there needs to be equals. Between me and you, this would only be annihilation you puny thing”, she smirked as she yanked him by his tunic cloth.

Gone was the darkness in his eyes. Gone was the green in his iris. Replaced by nothing more than pure white.

“You think me captured… but nothing will ever hold me down”, he uttered as he swiped across her olden armour.

She looked down at her armour, a claw tear clearly in place on her breastplate. _It was a trap? But surely, he knows there is no way out._

She called upon the embody of darkness. Thorns and knives appeared out of nowhere. She was a goddess of death, losing was unthinkable. She struck true. Knives impaled the being in front of her to the ground.

_So easy, how boring._

She turned and began to walk away. _Another day, the same thing._

“I am not done”, he croaked.

She turned and she watched. He uprighted himself while still impaled. Blood streaking down his green and gold.

“I am done being used”, he said as he took a step forward.

“I am done being a tool”, he said as he took another step forward.

“I am not Asgardian… I am not Jotun”, he said as he took another step forward.

“I am… Loki… and nothing, will ever stop me”, he seethed. His pure white iris raged and turned to darken blue.

_Infinity stone?_

But then it subsided and was replaced by green. He was floating. One by one knives began to dissolve out of his already broken body. With one hand covering the hole in his body, she watched him heal. With his other hand to the sky, he commanded the elements. The ground shook and quaked in accordance with his will. Rain, snow, and heat broke the skies as it lifted the dark landscape from eternal darkness.

_So much power._

For every blade she struck, darkened bolts would tower down till one finally struck true.

She gasped for air and hissed as she watched Loki fall to the ground. She could not help but laugh as he said, “I win”.

She watched him fall to the ground. The legs buckling under. _Idiot channelled an infinity stone._

“You are strong for one so young, but an idiot”, she surmised.

“No, that your brother, Thor… he’s the idiot”, he said.

_Your brother. So, a blood relative. Guess you replaced me sooner than I thought Odin and Frigga._

“Whatever happened to you?”, she asked she crouched near him.

“Big purple freak. Bad business”, he cackled.

“You’re losing your touch on sanity dear”, she said as she reached out to him.

“Don’t”, he said waving his hand away. “Frost Giant remember”.

Whatever he was expecting, it was not that. A searing hot pain pained through the side of his face.

“You slapped me?”, he asked in a surprised tone.

“I have been around for a long time. I am the gatekeeper to Hel and Valhalla. I have seen many species out there. Who you are”, she said point to his head, “is up here”.

He had his eyebrows raised, “You speak from experience?”

“I don’t claim to be a good person. I have killed more than most Asgardians. It was the penance I had to pay with my banishment. A long time ago, I came to terms with that. But since, I have grown with experience. I have met countless lost souls walking through. It is with that experience, I can tell you. It matters not what you are, but the question remains… what now for the ring-wearer?”, she asked.

“You know this?”, Loki asked looking at the stone clasped to his hand.

“Darling… I know everything”, she said smirking.

Loki smirked back, “I don’t know. Death seems pretty dreamy right now”.

“Is that what you truly want? I have the power to turn such fate around”, she said.

“Oh… pulling strings now are we?”, he said smirking.

She laughed, a real laugh. She could not remember the last time she had, but in that moment she had the purest smile. “A god is allowed to have favourites”, she mused.

“Favourites? That is nice”, Loki said weakly.

“Asgard didn’t treat you well. Did they?”, she asked.

“How obvious?”, he asked.

“You use magic. It is not common for a male seidr to exist. Especially one of Asgard”, she said.

Rage and temper flared in Loki, but it subsided.

 _Asgard is a touchy subject._ “Tell me, who is your torturer?”, she asked.

He smiled, “Thanos, the mad titan”.

_Thanos. Several souls have come through with him plagued as the successor. Conquering half and killing half._

“So, you intend to run?”, she asked.

It was like goading a child with candy, he was so quick to the defensive. “Never”, he replied.

“But you asked to die?”, she said, though phrased as a question.

He stood up, dusting the dirt off, “you are annoying”, he said.

“You are a stone bearer. Even I can tell that the stone does not command you”, she surmised. “She listens to you”.

“She does”, he said slowly.

“I can bring you back to the living if you wish?”, she asked.

“Why?”, Loki asked.

Standing tall with her blackened horns rising with her. “You are a favourite. I already told you”.

He said nothing.

“Or you can die. Knowing Thanos won and everyone else proved you right. That you are weak, useless and insignificant”.

He did not move. He did not say anything. He just kept his eyes on the floor.

“Is that it? Is that what mighty Loki can do. The stone wearer runs?”, she taunted.

He stayed still as darkness began to engulf the dead planar.

“Odin was right then. You are nothing more than an artefact. A tool to be used”.

She could not tell but covered behind the lock of hair covering his face. There was eternal rage pouring. She taunted him, circled him. She grabbed him by the neck and threw him across to the neighbouring rock.

“Where is that power you used?”, she asked as she stared at him.

He stood and charged at her, but she threw him aside. “The stone won’t do what you ask”.

It was perfect harmony. He faltered as if he had been found out. _Once you feel such power, you will only seek it once more._

She had him by the neck. “Tell me, what are you? A Frost Giant? An Asgardian?”

“I-”, he croaked.

“Tell me”, she screams.

Eternal peace was damning salvation. She watched him, she read him. He had found his answer. The ground once again began to shake in perfect harmony to his breathing. Rain began to pour as far as the eye could see. Lightning struck her side. Throwing her and Loki apart due to the impact.

As she struggled to stand, he was already standing. He moved elegantly like a swan gliding across a frozen lake. A dagger in hand, they duelled. Defend and attack. They moved in a circular motion, never giving an edge.

But even she, could not have foreseen this. He shifted blue. The rain falling slowly turned into snow and then bulked into ice.

_Commanding elements at will? No words or spell needed?_

Even gods needed rest, so it was no surprise to her that she had been caught out. A kick to the solar plexus and she was crashing into the neighbouring rock. There was no point trying to stand up, Loki had vanished and reappeared in front of her.

“I am Loki of no one. Do you yield?”, he said in a menacing tone. 

“That’s more like it”, she smiled.

“All that, to get a rise out of me?”, he asked as he backed away.

“I told you. Favourites”, she said. “Ready to go back now?”

“Yes. I feel…. Anew. I owe Thanos some payback”, he said.

She smiled and began moving her hand in a circular motion.

“wait”, he said.

“Yes?”, she asked rather surprised at the interruption.

“You’re stuck here. Aren’t you?”, Loki asked.

She smiled, “Eternal peace is granted at least”.

“Let’s make a bargain”, he said smiling.

She stared at him, _a bargain._ “I told you. I will bring you back to the living. No bargain is needed”.

“No… a bargain to free you”, he said.

“There is no way out”, she said.

“Dark paths”, he muttered.

“Fake”, she retorted.

But he was not listening. He was on the ground kneeling. He shot his head up as green rays shone to the sky. A portal opened up in the sky.

“Impossible”, she whispered.

“Improbable, but not impossible”, he said giggling. “Yggdrasil is connected like a tree. There is always a path between words… just need to know where and which ones. This will take you to Midgard”.

In that moment Hela noticed that this was a boy. Gone was the crazy being. Just a boy who was a scholar. _Your magic has no limits and you are so knowledgeable. Is this why the mind stone chose you?_

“Loki you need to go”, she said.

“Promise me. You will reach the portal”, he said.

She smiled, “You’ll appear where you died. Time goes differently in the plane of the dead, you would have been gone seconds, maybe minutes at most”.

A beam of darkening green light engulfed him.

“Your name?”, he screamed from within.

“Hela”, she said smiling. She waited and watched as he vanished.

 _Do not fret little brother,_ she mused.

“Not like the death need a guide… they’re dead”, she said as she jumped into the sky to reach the portal.

**[Flashback Ends]**

-

He could hear voices. People calling his name. He could feel someone on him. Warmth mixed panic and fear. He felt so tired but felt so compelled to help.

His eyes opened to a gun. A redhead clenching onto him as masked men circled him. in the corner of his eye, he saw Hela. _My my, what a turn of events._

“Exactly, where do you think you’re pointing that gun at? You know you could take someone’s eye out with that?”, he asked with a smirk.

He saw it coming. Mortals were quick to panic. His hand trembled on the trigger. It was quick and easy. Swiped the gun out of his hand. He sat up with the girl still clenching onto him. _Blue ice._

Letting his Aesir form shift, he smirked at the redhead who was still in his lap.

“As cosy as this is, maybe we could rendezvous after settling the overcrowded issue?”, he smirked.

He watched with curiosity how her red cheeks flared as dark as her red hair.

“She is mortal Loki”, Hela said as she tackled a masked man to the floor.

“and that… is just dirty”, he said as he stared as the masked men currently being choked against Hela’s crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... he's awake ;)


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki has a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy this one! Leave your reviews after you have read it. Would love the feedback!

[Earth]

“Tony… Tony, come on wake up”, she said.

It was a blur for Tony as he came out of the daze, he was bewitched in.

“Pepper”, he shouted as he pulled her into a hug. His suit creaking in turmoil as it struggled to keep up with his movements.

“I’m fine”, she said smiling. “and you’re fine. Thank god”.

“How?”, he asked.

She did not say any words, all she did was point. To where the broken window was. There he was sitting on the ledge as if he were on the park swinging. He stared out to the city. Tony could not decide if he was being crazy or if he was still tired, but there was something less crazy about him.

As he looked around at the damage, hydra agents all -round lying in a pool of red. He could not be grateful that the good was on their side.

He felt her clench on to him. Panic and fear straining in her eyes. “Pepper”, he whispered.

“One of them. They tried too… they tried too, but Loki stopped them”, she started.

**[Flashback begins]**

“Who do we have here?”, Loki growled as he stared down a Hydra agent. “Such a pretty thing”, “still have some fun”.

“Look, man, I was joking he said as he backed away”.

“Oh… is that so? Well, that makes it all the better”, Loki said a blade appeared in his arm.

He could feel her staring at him from behind. She moved in sync with his steps. He didn’t need to turn around, “turn around. You do not want to watch this”.

“No”, she whispered.

Admittance is the first step. What better way to overcome a situation than watching the aggressor plea for forgiveness? Such cries and screams were music to Loki’s ears.

Like a feral beast licking his own lip, eyes bulged as they stalked his prey. He lifted him off the ground, hand on neck. Tears streaking down as he struggled to breathe.

“You are a man. Take responsibility for your actions like a man”, Loki said as he brought the blade up to the mortal.

A cut across the foreskin, to his cheek and under his chin. Then repetitively, taking the wound deeper. Blood trickled in clots of thickness fused with streaming tears.

“Get on your knees”, Loki said.

It was amusing, _maybe mortals are only good for kneeling._

 _Loki,_ the mind stone said.

It was so easy for Loki to lose control of the darkness within him. He was not sure if there was a shred of light in him, but he was grateful for the stones.

 _Focus on the issue at hand,_ the space stone said.

He looked at the mortal, whimpering in front of him on his knees. “Come here”, he said pointing at Pepper.

“In the world of dwarves. Treachery is rewarded with your lips being sewn”, he said menacingly. “but I have need of your mouth to pass a message on. You will get on your knees and beg forgiveness from the dear lady”.

“Please”, he cried as he tried to grab onto her leg.

She did not need to move back. Loki stepped forward stepping, intentionally planting his foot on the agents’ hand. He had no intention of lifting, instead fidgeted his foot in circular motions.

He looked down at the mortal at his side, “Isn’t this fun?”.

_Was this fun? Is this fun? Torturing, pain and suffering. No, it was not fun… it was and is cruel. But if this is cruel… why do I not say anything? Because I am scared._

“Loki”, she said with nerving authority. “That’s enough”.

He looked down at the mortal at his side, she was nervous and scared.

“Are you scared of the monster?”, he asked as he cackled.

Slap. His hair spiralled out to the side. Rage fuelling his anger.

“How dare you? You insolent pup”, Loki said as he stared at the redhead.

“How dare I? Are you mad?”, rage equally flaring the might of a god. “I let you into my home. I took care of you while you rested. I as in me. How dare you call yourself a monster in my home?”.

 _She has you there,_ the space stone said.

He looked away as he lifted his foot off the hydra soldier on the floor. “Run back to wherever you came from. Let them know, let them know the penance for crossing paths with me”.

He did not wait to be excused. He walked away only to be held back, “God or no God, do I make myself clear Loki?”, she asked.

“Crystal clear”, he whispered.

**[Flashback ends]**

-

Fury burned in his eyes. He had to be stronger, being Iron man was not enough. He had to improve the suit at all costs to protect those he loved. He was fortunate, that Loki was here or who knows what would have happened. _Well, apart from the obvious. Jarvis needs an upgrade. How did they even get in under Jarvis’ control?_

“You’re okay, Pepper”, he whispered.

“course I am”, she smiled back.

But even Tony knew she was not. Her mind was already racing ahead trying to figure out how this could have happened. The truth was though, it was a lot easier to know-how but the question of why daunted her.

“Only shield knew Loki was staying here”, she finally said after a moments pause.

“Err, Pepper… there’s a tall lady day brooding the evil dirty look at us”, Tony said pointing at Hela.

“Hela. Loki’s older sister”, she said from afar.

Tony could just about make out the distinctive voice of Loki saying, “for the last time. I am not your brother”.

“Ignore him. His pride is a little wounded. Do you have any mead?”, she asked.

“Alcohol”, Loki muttered from his window ledge.

 _Mead is alcohol. Got it._ “Over there”, he said pointing to the kitchen. “So, shield is behind this?”

“Not sure”, Pepper said.

“Sir, Shield agents are on their way up. Director Fury is leading them with Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov”, Jarvis echoed into the room.

“Great. Late to the party as usual”, muttered Tony.

“Stark”, Nick Fury barked as he entered the frame with Clint and Natasha in tow on his sides.

“Fury, my old not so friendly buddy”, he muttered sarcastically. “Did you know about this?”, he asked with his finger pointing at him.

“More mortals, Yeigh”, she muttered from the kitchen. “Anyone want a drink?”.

“Yeah me”, Tony said as he sauntered off into the kitchen.

“Who the fuck are you?”, Fury asked.

“Is that the tongue you speak to your mother with?”, she asked giggling.

“Lokes… she can handle her drink right?”, Tony asked rather concerned as he poured himself a glass.

It did not take a genius to figure out why everyone had gone so silent. The menace that had shield running around was awake. It made sense that guns trailed on him.

He simply raised an eyebrow as he towered into the frame to stand in front of Nick Fury.

“Put the guns away now”, Pepper said frantically.

“You have no jurisdiction in this matter, Mrs Potts. Step away”, Nick said.

Loki took another step forward, “She is in my jurisdiction. She stays where I can see here”.

“Loki. Who is this?”, she asked from the kitchen.

“Hela meet Fury. Fury meet Hela”, he said in a mock bow.

_Tall. What is it with these god damn aliens being so fucking tall?_

“Mr Odinson, you will come with shield”, he said.

“I am no Odinson”, he replied smirking.

“This does not, need to be any harder than it has to be. No one will get hurt”, he said.

“The feeble attempt at locking me up in a cage would say much”, he replied crackling.

“No one is locking anyone up”, Hela said as a dagger materialised in her hand.

“Put the dagger away”, Barton barked as an arrow and bow appeared into view.

“I dare you mortal”, she laughed.

“Step away!”, Natasha said as she loaded her gun.

“Try it Rapunzel”, Tony sneered as his reactor beams fired up.

“Wrong hair colour”, Loki said as he materialised a vodka bottle.

Even Tony was impressed, but he would never say it out loud. After all, if anyone’s ego needed a boost it was his.

“You continue to annoy me, Director. Well, know. It’s the constant fact you have an eye patch much like Odin that annoys me.”, he said as pops the bottle open. “I suggest you all go home and find out how such agents found out about me”.

“You’re giving me orders?”, Nick asked.

“Yes. Forgive me if I’m correct, but two sub-contractors of shield were damned near-death if it wasn’t for me and my dear assistant over there”, he said smirking. “It’s just good fortune that I was awake when I was. Who knows what would have happened to Stark Industry? Benefactor and supplier to shields after all”, he said smirking.

“How?”, asked an infuriated Nick Fury.

“Oh Director, you make me blush”, Loki said half-heartedly. “File X01976432”.

“What is that?”? Fury asked, still annoyed.

“Did you get that, Spider?”, Loki asked Natasha Seductively.

“Don’t you dare speak to her!”, Clint said stepping forward.

“And he finally speaks”, Loki said with his teeth ajar.

Clint released the arrow first. If he was expecting any result he was sorely mistaken. He grabbed the arrow with his thumb and indexed finger pinched on the nib.

“Pathetic”, he mused. Letting his magic roll every gun in the room levitated. Clocked and loaded and was now facing shield in a circular motion.

“What do you think you’re doing?”, she said poking into his ribs.

“Pepper, the god is doing his voodoo. Let us not distract him”, he said from afar.

“Kill them Loki”, Hela said from the background.

Tony just stared at her, with a what are you doing look.

“He fired an arrow at me”, he seethed in annoyance.

“Because you provoked him”, she retorted.

“Because they’re idiots”, he replied.

“and that makes it right to kill them?”, she asked back.

“He fired the first shot”, he reiterated.

“Even if it was going to land, it was never going to hurt you was it?”, she asked.

“That’s not the point”, he said.

“It is though isn’t it? We are fleshy mortals as your sister put it –”, she started.

“Not my sister-”, Loki interrupted.

“I’m not done speaking”, she said. “You know we can’t damage you with these simplistic things. You did it to get a reaction so you could respond”.

“Ouch”, interrupted Hela.

“Dude. Seriously, be quiet. You’re ruining fantasy night”, Tony said.

The guns dismantled into pieces and clattered onto the ground.

“Tell Pepper your gratitude that she saved your worthless life”, Loki sneered.

“Oi”, she replied.

“Surely that was a good thing?” Loki asked in annoyance.

“If we’re done running the circus here, what is that file you mentioned?”, Nick Fury asked.

The glare coming out of Loki’s eyes was enough to scare any man. Fury found himself to rather happy Pepper was here in this moment.

“Oh, nothing that important. Just me being the big donner to the World Security Council”, he said smirking.

_I will always have the last laugh. The sheer emotions that flew across Fury’s face was priceless. Tony choking on his drink, beautiful. Pepper looking shocked, even better. Clint Barton being angry, brilliant. Natasha Romanov, one so skilled at hiding her emotions failing tops the chart. And obviously, Hela’s just confused._

_I did not know you donated to shield,_ said the mind stone.

_You know I had a life before I met you?_

_So many secrets_ , said the space stone.

_I am the god of mischief._

*

[Asgard]

“The fog has lifted my king”, Heimdall said as he entered the palace hall.

“What has transpired?”, Odin asked.

“Loki is awake and Hela is on earth”, he replied.

“Impossible”, he muttered.

“While I can not read Loki’s thoughts, I can see Hela’s. Loki found the hidden paths that link the worlds along the branches of Yggdrasil”, Heimdall said.

Surprise and shock were evident. Even Nebula, who was let free tickled a burst of laughter. “Even now, you doubt his power. Loki’s magic has no ceiling”.

“Has she caused any damage?”, Thor asked ignoring Nebula.

“Only to help Loki”, he replied.

“The Bifrost is a few days away from being repaired”, Odin said in angst.

“My King and Queen. You must know, Hela has called Loki her ‘little brother’ more than once”, he ushered.

Guilt and turmoil were evidently clear.

“He approves?”, Frigga asked.

“I do not know his mind, but he has rejected the claim… not her advances”, he said.

“She has succeeded where we have failed. She has changed”, said Odin.

“Maybe that’s the inevitable. Change”, Frigga said.

“That is not all my King… the convergence approaches”, he said.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy this one. Has a lot of Nebula moments in here.

[Earth]

Nick Fury was far from being composed. Agitated would not even begin to cover his emotions as it stands. Being confused was an understatement. File X01976432 was a picture with no words. An image of Loki and Howard Stark shaking hands.

Loki looked younger, smiling and had his green eyes shining. _The bastard._

**[Flashback Begins]**

“What do you mean you knew my father?”, asked Tony having his hands upon Loki’s tunic.

“Unhand him”, Hela said as she reached within touching distances, only to be stopped by Loki’s waving hand.

“Tell me”, Tony screamed.

“Tony”, Pepper whispered.

“I said, tell me”, Tony screamed as his fist connected with Loki’s face.

Tony would be lying if he did not feel any recoil pain from the swing. _Damn gods._

His eyes stared at one fixed point. He did not move, not even flinch. He stared at the mortal before him and asked, “Are you done?”.

_How very Howard Stark like, bastard._

“I was a scholar before this… whatever you would call it. Visiting planets and learning was the life. I never wanted to rule, I never wanted royalty… I guess to an extent with how things developed in Asgard, I did not need for people”. Loki started.

Moving away from the party and staring out into the night sky. “I met Howard Stark by chance. I was most curious about the tesseract. It is not until very recently I have finally acknowledged what they really are. Me and Howard struck a bargain, he would give me the peace to conduct my own learning on what is an infinity stone to build my knowledge of the universe”.

As he carried on swaying, he came and stood in front of Tony Stark, pointing at his arc reactor, “and in return, I gave him this. Which at the time seemed insignificant. So, I’ve been donating from the shadows. Helps that I was a prince with a vault full of gold bars.”

“Impossible, that was Vanko… wait no, that was fury”, Tony said.

“Do not make me laugh”, Loki cackled. “Like I said. File X01976432”.

**[Flashback Ends]**

-

“How is he?”, asked Tony.

“How do you think?”, snapped Hela.

“Calm down. There is no need to argue. We’re on the same side”, Pepper said.

“Tell him that”, Hela retorted as she went back into the room Loki was sleeping in.

“She’s right”, Tony said. “I jumped the gun confronting him”.

“He’s exhausted”, Pepper muttered. “You saw the way he just passed out”.

**[Flashback Begins]**

“If you don’t mind. I am in dire need of a nap”, Loki said as he turned.

Two steps he made before he was on his knees.

“Loki”, Pepper screamed as Hela sauntered forward as she knelt in front of him to stop him falling.

“On second thoughts… night”, he yawned.

**[Flashback Ends]**

“It’s like his body just ran out of fuel”, mused Tony.

“It’s his magic. The more spells he uses, the more it takes out of him”, Pepper said.

“Poor kid. He needs to take it easy”, Tony said.

“That’s the thing, Tony… I don’t think he can. Think about it, have we seen Loki ever not use magic?”, asked Pepper.

Tony had a thought back, every time Loki turned up he has shown that he can use brute force to get through tasks, but he’s always used magic.

“Imagine… doing something for so long, it would be difficult to stop. See what I mean?”, asked Pepper.

“Yeah, Peps. Shit, he’s a bomb ticking. The more he uses, the emptier he becomes”, Tony said.

“I think it’s more than that. I think it is linked to his mood swings”, she said.

Taking one final glance, Hela getting into bed with Loki and pulling him into a hug.

“We have to fix the tower up”, she said as she turned away.

“I’ll get on it with Jarvis. It should be done within a day or two”, Tony said.

“Good”, she said as she came to a stop.

“Pepper? Bed?”, he asked.

“I am just thinking. Loki came here with the mind stone and he found the space stone”, she started.

“Yes”, Tony said following her thoughts. “Why did shield ever even have the space stone? How did Fury get the stone?”.

 _Now, wasn’t that a question?_ Tony mused.

-

“I don’t like this, not one bit”, said Steve Rogers.

“We can’t do nothing much about it till more information comes to light”, Natasha replies.

“Clint?”, asked Steve.

“I can’t help it. Loki seems to know a lot. He knows us too well. His speech pattern, compared to the other Asgardians, it’s so… normal. It’s like, if you didn’t know him and you came across him as a stranger, you would think nothing against it”, he replies.

“He is very smart. We cannot be too careful. It does not help that Pepper is supporting him through and through. For the time being, we monitor the situation to the best of our abilities”, said Natasha.

*

[Asgard]

Odin found himself in the quiet halls of the library in Asgard. The news the second prince was awake filled him with joy. The bifrost was nearly ready, a day out most.

Yet here he was in the scurries of the library researching. He was alarmed that the convergence was approaching. _It seems there is a force of unknown at play._

His son had utilised two stones, but even he knew the darkened truth of Asgard’s past. His father, Bor had sent the aether on the last alignment five thousand years ago. He knew that the timing was no coincidence.

And there she was, to taunt him.

“Odin”, Nebula said as she sat across him in the library.

“Nebula”, he replied.

“I’m surprised you haven’t chained me and thrown the key away”, she said.

“Would that be the preference?”, he said smiling.

She returned the grin. “You care for your son”.

He gave her an appraising look as if to clarify.

“Loki”, she said smiling.

“I do”, he replied solemnly.

“You just don’t know how to show it”, she said as she got up.

 _To show it?_ He wondered.

Putting his book aside, “Explain”.

“You can say you care for him all you want, but actions will always speak louder. You need to show him that you care”, she said with her arms folded.

“But I do care. Asgard cares. Look at all the changes”, he exclaimed.

She smiled and shook her head, pointing to his head, “Asgard caring, is not the same as you caring”.

He noticed, at some point in that sentence her hand had moved from his eye view to his chest, _my heart._

_I have never commended Loki on his work, have I? I assumed it was enough and it was not._

“My king”, Sif and the warriors of three said.

“Yes?”, he asked.

“Thor requested that we come see you for a task?”, Hogun queered.

“Ahh – ”, Odin said.

“So, you’re the idiots that Loki doesn’t like”, Nebula said smirking.

“Errr”, volstagg said. “you are?”

“Nebula”, she said with her teeth ajar.

“My King –”, Fandral started.

_In the olden days. I would speak for Loki. I would not listen to him, I would be told a story and follow through with it. Why? Because there were numbers behind it, but if Loki does not like them… wouldn’t that imply that they would not like him?_

“I would like to listen to this tale”, Odin said after a moments pause.

“Where to begin?”, Nebula giggled as she walked across the table to stand in front of Sif and the warriors of three. “He was your just king and you disobeyed his orders, tut tut”.

Now Odin thought about it. Since Loki’s falling, the events surrounding the lead up has been avoided. Was it out of fear? Or the attempt of reliving moments of what could have been if his Son never fell off the Bifrost.

“Is this true?”, Odin asked. Even he was surprised at the instinctive feral growl that appeared to course through his body.

“My King, we only believed we were doing what was right for Asgard”, said Fandral.

“Even though you accompanied Thor to Jotunheim if memory serves. Was that right for Asgard?”, Odin asked.

Now it was Nebula’s turn to be impressed. She looked over her shoulder smirking. She saw the glowing glint in Odin’s eye. It reminded her of Loki. _There is a lot of Odin in you, Loki._

“Not forgetting, you also disobeyed Odin’s own command of letting Thor learn his lesson”, she mused.

“How do you know this?”, Sif gasped.

Nebula believed the spit was accidental, but it did annoy her, and she was not about to let some Asgardian girl show her up. Taking a step forward. “You ask questions but don’t deny”, she said smiling.

“You have given me a lot to think about”, Odin said. “You may go… all of you”.

“The -”asked Fandral.

“I will assign it to Tyr. You may leave”, he said respectably, annoyance clearly evident.

-

They made it around the corner before Sif said, “are you the hag that sleeps with Loki?”

“Sif, stop”, Fandral said.

Nebula did not wait long. She had turned and reached Sif by the neck and carried that momentum over to the neighbouring wall.

Sif was surprised at Nebula’s physical power. She was ever so more surprised that she could not break free.

Nebula noticed in the corner of her eye that Fandral moved, “move another step and I will break her neck”, she said smiling.

“What is the meaning of this?”, Thor asked as he entered the corridor.

“She is crazy Thor”, Sif said as she gasped for air.

“Let her go, now”, Thunder growling on his fingertips.

_If Sif was hoping that the threat of Thor would deter me. She is strongly mistaken._

“No”, she said calmly. “If you don’t mind, I really want to break her neck”.

“Nebula. I don’t want to, but if I must, I will stop you”, Thor said.

Nebula smirked, she threw Sif over to the other wall and watched her crash into a few statues. Turning her attention to Thor, “Give it your best shot”.

It was instinctive, Thor was not thinking. His aim was true and fast.

Odin had just walked out of the library to see what the commotion was about. He saw Thor using Mjolnir as he threw the hammer towards Nebula.

 _No living being may wield it unless they are worthy,_ Loki had said.

 _There are many definitions as to how one becomes worthy. You can be worthy in what you fight for. You can be worthy in your actions and many more,_ Loki had said.

 _You just need to focus on what you are worthy off,_ Loki’s had said.

The aim was true, she could dodge it, but it would just come back in its path. Either way, it was a guaranteed hit unless she could hold on it.

She grew up having half her planet dying with the other half having to rebuild what they called home. Even when Thanos had taken her in, she grew up in a conditioned environment. She was never truly happy, not till she met Loki. In that moment, she realised it would be enough. She would be Loki’s shield.

She sidestepped and reached out behind her. She felt the metal drums on contact. Vibrations enough to circuit a city out on Xander. Her eardrums quaked in anticipation. She felt it, lightning coursing through her blood. She would not submit. She had come too far. The handle weighed more than she could dream or ever think off. She would have guessed, in that moment the pull was the weight of the planet. Such is the weapons for gods.

 _A god is not absolute. They make mistakes and at times, it takes that special someone… who is not a god to make that thought reality,_ Loki had said.

And she could feel it. A shift in time, a simulacrum. She was not sure if anyone else could see it, but she could. He was there.

The phantom ghost that plagued her mind and heart, Loki.

He was smirking as he walked down. She watched, as Thor and the warriors three moved aside in shock.

He came behind, he caressed her hand holding Mjolnir, letting his fingers intertwine hers to strengthen the grip. The other hand on his waist, she could feel his breath on her neck. She allowed herself to be immersed in such glory.

Suddenly, the lightning grew tenfold as smoke smothered her a whole. Then, the lightning stopped, the hammer lightened almost instantaneously, and Loki was gone.

A ghosting whisper cackled through the halls, “We will meet soon, Nebula”.

Nebula just stared at the hammer in her hand. “So, do you want your Hammer back?”, she asked smirking.

*

[Earth]

“Is he smiling?”, asked Tony.

“Shush. He’s having a good dream”, Pepper whispered as she watched the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts in comments. Any feedback is good feedback. Thank you!


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up! Please leave a review! Will do my best to respond to everyone!

[Asgard]

“Impossible”, Thor muttered after an eternity as he stared at the Hammer on the floor.

_Unworthy._

“Insolent, mindless fool”, Odin roared as he took a step forward.

“Father”, Thor started.

“I stand before you as a King”, he snarled.

It was an immediate reaction, Thor had his right arm over his shoulder as he said, “My King”.

It was uncommon for Thor to be scowled in such manner. _Is this how Loki felt?_

_Know your place brother. My own words to him._

“If this is how you are to be, tell me now. So, I can change the ascension rites into Loki’s name”, he snarled.

_Would he really? Was Loki better suited to the throne?_

“My King”, Sif said.

“Silence”, he roared Gungnir flaring with his every command. “I will have Tyr deal your penalty and the warriors of three. I should think stripping you all of your warrior statuses to be sufficient”.

_Humiliation. To strop a soldier of their warrior status was nothing less than humiliating… all those times I spent jeering Loki for his choice of magic, was I humiliating him? And Loki, just now… astral projection. How? So much power in his magic._

“You are all dismissed”, seethed Odin. “Nebula, walk with me”.

-

“Would you truly make him King?”, she asked as they left the palace.

“I have always told Loki, that he was born for King”, Odin replied.

“That doesn’t answer my question”, Nebula said.

“A trickster to his heart… yes, he can be”, Odin said.

“Can be?”, queered Nebula.

“Look at the city. What do you see?”, Odin asked.

“Peace”, she said after a moments pause.

“True, but I see prosperity. Room to improve”, Odin said. “If Loki wishes to rule, he will. It will be his choice”.

“His choice?”, she asked.

“Truly”, said Odin.

“He doesn’t like ruling though”, Nebula said with a smile.

“He just considers himself above everyone”, Odin said smiling.

“But still gives the respect they need”, Nebula said with a laugh.

“One of a kind”, he whispered.

“Odin?”, Nebula asked.

“Apologies. Reminiscing a memory”, Odin mused.

**[Flashback Begins]**

The halls were quiet. Stilled with empty breaths as spectators looked upon the stage bestowed upon them in the great Halls of Asgard. Music and dancing was the norm for such great events, but this was not the case. What was meant to be Thor’s day of his successful ascension was overshadowed by the presence of an overwhelming axe aimed on the Queen’s head as she laid kneeled before the public.

A coup, of the older soldiers of Asgard not being satisfied with the late King’s ruling and lack of appeal for conquering realms. Even Heimdall, who had the sight failed to notice. Though, for logical reasons. Why would Asgard try coup their own sovereignty? So, Heimdall had turned a blind eye on his people.

 _Never again,_ he mused.

They had allied themselves with the elves from Alfheimr. Arsenal of weapons and the delicacy of magic intertwined.

“I promised you, Odin, that one day… there will be retribution”, Lord Styr said.

His soldiers jeered in delight as Odin’s struggle grew tenfold. Him, Thor and the remaining members in the hall were forced to stay still. Such was the magic employed by the hands of Alfheimr.

“Let them kneel too. Let them watch on the level of the Queen as her head is decapitated from her body”, sneered Lord Styr.

The mage stepped forward with staff in hand. A twirl later, both Thor and Odin were forced to their knees.

The sound of footsteps hummed into life. Growing from quiet faint sounds to a high pitch stomp. The pace steady and slow.

Even Lord Styr was confused. For no one should be able to move with the mage nullifying everyone’s movement.

But then the doors opened. He wore his green and black with his shiny gold horns being the bright light. His eyes were of emerald shining and sparkling under the helms of his gold horns.

“Loki”, he seethed. “The dark prince of Asgard”.

He smiled, letting his teeth shine. He was the banished prince. The dark prince of Asgard that was unwanted, but he did not care. He walked past Odin and Thor while looking at them. A sign of disappointment flashed on his face as he shook his head.

“Pathetic”, he muttered.

“Loki… welcome”, Lord Styr said.

“Silence”, Loki replied curtly.

With his open hand, he made a fist. The Asgardian soldiers who had the Queen kneeling on the ground were thrown aside.

“Lo-”, Lord Styr started.

“Kneel”, Loki said smiling.

“Mage”, Lord Styr said.

Knives appeared from his tunic. Faster than any Asgardian warrior could ever throw. The aim was true.

“I won’t repeat myself… peasant. Kneel”, Loki sneered as the mages of Alfheimr fell.

Lord Styr could feel his legs go weak as he stumped on the grounds. Annoyance and distaste clearly vindicating his thoughts.

“Do you know the problem Lord Styr. A lacking décor of knowing one’s place”, Loki muttered as he walked around the lord.

“Prince-”, he started but gasped.

Blood was pouring from his chest. Embedded on in the centre was Loki’s throwing knives.

“The aim is always true”, Loki pursed as he pulled Styr’s head back by his hair. “Now… bleed… bleed to heart’s content”.

**[Flashback ends]**

-

_Am I unworthy? Have I erred? But wait… to be worthy of what exactly?_

“Prince”, Heimdall muttered.

“Heimdall”, Thor said cheerfully.

“You wish to know how Jane is?”, Heimdall asked.

 _When in doubt, she brings a smile._ “Yes”, he said cheerfully.

“She is well my prince, she counts the days till she will gaze her sights upon you”, Heimdall said as he guided Thor back into the city.

It was sudden, but even Thor knew something was amiss.

“What happened?”, Thor asked.

“Jane has vanished… along with the second Prince”.

*

[Earth]

He was there and then he was not. He was sleeping soundly, her hand was around his waist and then it was not. Gravity called her, she felt her hand drop onto the bed. She screamed in anguish.

Pepper was the first to arrive, “What happened?”, she shouted.

“Loki. Where is my brother?”, Hela screeched.

“What happened?”, Tony asked as he ran in half-naked.

“Loki’s missing and for goodness sake, put some clothes on”, Pepper said.

*

[Unknown]

“You shouldn’t touch that”, he muttered from the entrance to the cavern.

_Black and green cloak… golden horns…tall as Thor…. Loki._

“You’re…”, Jane said as she moved towards him.

Loki smirked. He adored being vain. He allowed a mock bow, “Loki”.

“You tried to get the destroyer to kill Thor!”, she screamed as she ran at him.

She hit him. painless, but still an accountable action. “Are you done?”, he asks.

“You”, she starts.

He laughs and cackles. “Mortals… you’re so funny”, he mused. “So, trying to rebuild the bifrost went awry”.

She stepped back, against the cavern wall. “How?”, she asked.

“I am a God, Miss Foster. I know everything”, he said as he moved past her.

Jane watched in idle curiosity as Loki hovered over the red stone stuck beneath 2 stones.

“There’s a rumour that this stone is dangerous”, he said.

She scoffed at the idea, “You haven’t answered me. How did you know I was working on the bifrost?”.

His eyes shone a distinctive blue. “The tesseract energy drew my attention”, he muttered.

As he let his hand get closer, he could see the stone become more alive.

“Feisty little thing”, he sneered. 

“Stop it!”, she screamed.

He had not realised. With every inch he grew closer to the stone, the cavern itself began to close in on them. Rocks and gravel began to tumble. But he did not care.

He touched it.

 _Loki. That was not the agreement,_ said the mind stone.

 _It is not him, it is the aether. She is calling to him,_ said the space stone.

But Loki was gone. The emerald in his eyes dimmed ever so slightly as the red danced along with his iris. His heart raced ever so fast, like an adrenaline rush he wanted it. The cavern was falling apart, but he did not care. He was eternally one with darkness. It was his right to make his own choices.

He could hear her screams, but it did not matter. For he knew, it will be over soon.

He could feel it. the redness light fading away from the stone as it was being embraced by him.

_What was it you said, Thanos? That you would crush the aether first to avoid the plaguing parasite. Weakness._

In the corner of his eye, he could see dark energy spiralling. He expected it to be Thor, to bring himself save the mortal he fell in love with, but it was not.

Golden armour surfaced with Gungnir in hand.

“Odin Borsan”, he croaked. 

“No Loki”, he ushered in a whisper.

Odin almost faltered, as memories of Loki’s fall entered his mind. _No Loki._

“A long time ago… those words sent me to my death. I do not need you. I do not need anyone. I most certainly do not need some Asgardian meddling with my affairs”, Loki muttered as he stared at the stone.

“Loki”, Odin said.

“I denounce my title and claim to Asgard”, Loki said.

Such words caused more pain than Odin would have ever considered. He even wondered how it would be if Thor was to say such words. He realised in that moment, that it more because it was Loki who said it.

Green and black caressed the stone. he watched as Loki’s tunic faded away. He saw his scars upon his naked son. Skin and bones. Malnourished beyond recognition. He watched as the aether in red hurdled to Loki. Absorbed to absolution.

Odin realises his mistakes now. He was not ashamed of Loki being Jotun or Loki being a Seidr user, he was ashamed of himself. He saw himself in Loki. Hungry power and acceptance. He saw the cruelty and brutality that he himself deployed on others.

He watched how aether twirled red on his skin. Fused with blue and yellow circling around. He watched how his Son’s wounds tore open. He watched how his son screamed in agony and pain before succumbing to darkness as he collapsed to the floor.

The silence was a bitter taste in his breath.

“Foster”, he said as he looked at the girl hiding in the corner.

“You- your Thor’s father”, she said.

“I am Thor’s and Loki’s father”, he iterated as he walked to his son. He picked him up as if he was a baby. Odin held him across his arms, his legs and head slanted at the side.

*

[Asgard]

She never really understood what love was. She never had the opportunity to witness it, but she had heard stories in Xander.

As she watched the dark energy hum into life on the bridge she saw him laying on the ground. Yes, she saw the mortal. Yes, she saw Thor and her embrace, but she saw him. In the hands of Odin, bare naked. Cuts, bruises, and open wounds gushing in red.

It was not a walk. She did not even know when or how, but she was sprinting until she came to a complete stop. She pushed Odin away who did not fight back. She pulled his hair back. His eyes were wide open, but no life. Such beautiful green eyes did not exist anymore. Torn and destroyed by pure red.

“He needs a healer”, Odin said. “I will call the soldiers”.

He was a god and as any god, there was weight to it. She had him cradled like a rocking baby as she stood. She would not give in, she would not cry.

“Nebula”, Odin said.

“I will carry him and anyone who dares to try take him away… I promise them a swift death”, she seethed as she staggered forward.

She saw him looking at her. Thor Odinson, the supposed brother of Loki.

“Nebula”, he said.

“You ran to a mortal, but not your brother”, she said as she moved past him.

Thor did not need to turn back, his eyes were glued to the floor.

And in the distant, he could hear her, “You are no brother”.


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter is up!

Chapter 17

[Asgard]

**[Flashback Begins]**

Thor was running through the streets of Asgard when he finally found Odin.

“Father”, he panted.

“Thor?”, Odin grunted as he turned his head around to face him. “What has happened?”

“Jane… and Loki. They have vanished from the nine realms”, Thor uttered.

_The convergence. How could I forget? Wait, but for the barrier to be weak… the tesseract must have been at play, Loki? Wait, no. Loki would not need the mortal… unless…_

“Jane was working on the bifrost?”, asked Odin.

“Yes”, uttered Thor.

“Stupid mortal”, Odin muttered.

“Father”, Thor shouted.

“She meddles with things she has no knowledge of. Because of her actions, Loki is now lost as well”, seethed Odin.

“Lost – how?”, Nebula asked.

Odin sighed, “The Bifrost works off in the same way the tesseract works. I know, Heimdall has been keeping an eye on Jane Foster’s research on the Bifrost. She has been trying to reconfigure it to suit the magnetic pull of Midgard”.

“But how would that make Loki vanish?”, Nebula asked with a fist forming in her hand.

“The convergence isn’t just the lining of the nine realms. No, it is far worse. It is when the realm is at its weakest point. Reality itself can collapse”, whispered Odin. “Loki commands the tesseract through will and soul. It is only fitting that when Jane activated the tethering of her bifrost that Loki would be pulled in as well.”

_A punch. Loki uses his words to express his anger and Nebula expresses her anger through actions. What a pair they make._

He could feel the searing sting across his face, but no malice was behind it. _Young love._

“Send me to him!”, she said.

_Such conviction. Not one hesitation._

“And how would I do that?”, Odin asked.

“Dark energy. In Gungnir”, she said. “Use it to send me, now”.

“I have no idea where he is. For all we know, it could be a one-way trip”, he said.

“Better being with him, than a realm without him”, Nebula said fiercely.

_Oh Nebula, I do like you. Yes… you will do fine._

“You might die”, he said.

“Better being dead than a life without him”, Nebula said fiercely.

“No”, he said softly as he watched the sadness fall upon her.

“Father”, Thor said. “Surely if Loki and Jane are in trouble we must help”.

“I did not say I would not help. I simply said no… to Nebula’s asking of sending her”, Odin said. “I will go”.

**[Flashback Ends]**

-

Calming music filled the room. Melodic and peace was the atmosphere. Nebula was seated on the left side of Loki with Frigga on the right. Loki was laying under a quilt of fine gold as he rested in the medical wing. He had not woken, but he was breathing. Lady Eir had said, that was enough for now.

A screwdriver in hand, Nebula was fixing her arm up. _I need to be stronger,_ she mused.

Carrying Loki in itself was a toll in the undertaking. While she would not outright tell anyone, she had a feeling a fair few knew.

She and Frigga had exchanged minimal words. The pair would take turns staring at Loki.

Even Frigga could feel the conflict flowing through his body. Blue and yellow coursing in one direction as red coursed in another, but not even Lady Eir could predict what was going on.

“We need someone who knows Jotun chemistry”, Lady Eir finally said.

Odin and Lady Eir were discussing details around what could have happened to Loki, but Thor was not paying attention. He was more concerned about his thoughts. _Am I unjust? Am I unfair? Have I erred?_ _You are no brother. That was Nebula’s words. Were they true? Maybe, but I see him lying dead there. Being able to do nothing. Surely I care! Actions speak louder than words._

_Jotun chemistry._

“Loki’s mother”, Thor said quietly.

“Say that again”, Odin said.

“Loki’s mother on Jotunheim. His birth mother. Surely, she will know”, Thor said quietly.

Odin smiled, “Well done Thor”.

Thor smiled internally, _you will be fine brother._

“Thor, Nebula. Both of you get ready. I will use dark energy to send you both. When Heimdall gives word. I will command your return”, Odin mused.

-

 _Aether,_ the mind stone said.

 _It has been a while, has not it?_ laughed the Aether.

 _Give or take some odd eons… would have preferred not ever seeing you, to be honest,_ mused the space stone.

 _You should be grateful. In my form, I have started taking control of the body. It will not be long before it is mine. Join me! We are sentient beings, not stone! We were made to rule,_ shouted Aether.

 _We are stronger together,_ mused the space stone.

 _Exactly,_ laughed the Aether.

 _But never,_ uttered the mind stone.

 _Agreed,_ the space stone.

 _Traitors. Do not worry, it will not be long. You will all bow beneath me,_ laughed the aether.

 _You are strongly mistaken… if you think you are above me,_ Loki mused.

 _Impossible,_ mused the aether.

 _Improbable,_ laughed the mind stone.

 _A Loki speciality,_ crackled the space stone.

*

[Midgard]

Hela was not having a good day at all. She was stuck on this mortal planet with no way out. If only she knew the dark passages like Loki.

She was currently in shield headquarters with Pepper. She was not happy. She told herself that the mortals were not trying hard enough to find Loki, though Nick Fury insisted they were.

_Heimdall you bastard. Bring me up right now, or I will tear your throat out and feed it to the dogs of Hel._

“Hela”, Pepper said as she handed her coffee. “Drink this”.

She took the coffee with no response.

“Tony has been using Jarvis to hack into every database available on the planet to try and find him”, Pepper said.

“Maybe he’s off-world”, Hela whispered.

She reached out to her hand. “We will find him”, she said smiling.

“What do you mean Foster has vanished as well?”, Fury screamed into his intercom in the back of the room.

Hela was curious. “Who else has vanished?”

Fury had a questioning look which he masked away instantly, “She was a researcher.”

“What was she researching?”, Hela asked as she stepped forward.

“Classified information”, Fury sneered.

She did not wait any longer. She was close enough that she had Fury by the neck as she raised him off ground.

“Tell me now Mortal. Tell me everything you know”, she sneered.

“Let him go”, Pepper said sternly.

She watched as Hela restrained herself from retorting against her. She watched how Hela let Fury down.

“Thank you. Miss Potts”, Fury said as he sorted his collar out.

“But she is right you know”, Pepper said as she looked at Fury in the eye. “You will tell me or I will make sure you see main supplier, Stark… cease such actions”.

“We have a contract!”, screeched Fury.

“And I’ll gladly pay the sum out of my own pay cut”, Pepper said curtly.

Fury could see in the corner of his eye that Hela was sniggering. _Damn women._

“Foster was working on bifrost technology using the tesseract. Tesseract remains that we had found from the crash”, he said curtly.

“Bifrost… tesseract. You fools”, seethed Hela.

“What?”, chorused Pepper and Fury together.

“The blue lights. The space stone… the tesseract courses through Loki’s body. When this Foster used the bifrost it must have tuned in with his magical core. Wherever she went… he went. Heimdall you big-headed idiot. Bring me up now!”, she screamed.

“Calm down”, Pepper said.

“Calm down? Calm down? Loki is missing”, Hela sneered. “I need to get to Asgard. Only Heimdall has the ability to see all. He will know where he is… unless… where is the technology?”

*

[Jotunheim]

“This is cold”, Nebula muttered as she sauntered forward.

“I did tell you. That you are not dressed warmly”, Thor muttered.

She ignored him and sauntered on ahead.

The snow trickled in flocks of lumps, stacking upon on each other. It was beautiful, but the cold was just about bearable. Nebula had a feeling it was more a factor that her circuits could not stand the cold than herself, but she would not let such a small detail deter her from the task at hand.

_Loki._

“You love him”, Thor stated.

She looked over her shoulders for a moment before looking back ahead at the path at hand. “It’s hard not too… when he lets you”.

“Aiie… I agree”, Thor said smiling. “I hope one day he lets me”

“Don’t make me laugh”, Nebula crackled.

“You hate me?”, Thor asked.

“What makes you think that?”, Nebula asked sarcastically. “Of course, obviously”.

Thor stops as the snow continues to fall, “Why?”

“Are we really doing this? In the snow?”, Nebula asks with her arms apart.

“Yes”, Thor says after a pause.

“You’re a bad brother”, Nebula sneers. “All your life, you have done nothing but me a constant be a pain to Loki. All your life, you have seen Loki as nothing more than a subordinate slave. Even as children, the games you would play… you would be King and Loki was what? A pheasant?”.

“I-”, Thor started.

“Silence. I am still speaking”, said Nebula, “You have never thanked him. You have given him no praise, but most importantly… you have never respected him as an equal”.

His face was rigid, but she could see the ages growing within his skin. A door had been opened as realisation poured through his face.

“I thank you Nebula”, Thor said.

“Did you listen to what I said? What are you thanking me for?”, Nebula asked.

“For being there for my brother when I wasn’t. For finally opening my eyes.”, Thor said with a saddening smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. Please comment and let me know how it has been going for you. Would love the feedback!


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up. it's a little shorter but will pick up soon. I need to get a few things done before the main chapters come in. Heimdall has a little scene!

[Swartalfheim]

The ground quaked ever so slightly. It started as a tremor till the rough-edged carcass of the planet began to shed.

Dust and smoke cleared as the burning sun scorched the planet dry.

They rose from the ground after a long slumber. Arms stretched out as they yawned.

Their victors thought they had run, but the truth was they were resting. Healing themselves for the convergence.

“My Lord”, a dark elf said as he helped his leader up.

He grabbed their hand and squeezed. Watching the blood drain, he smiled as he pulled himself up.

“Kneel he whispered” as he stood tall.

He surveyed the lands. _Darkness was endless._

“I am reborn Bor… I will have what’s mine”, he shouted.

The ground resonated with his voice and fury. He watched in delight as the sun turned darkened blue before going black.

“To Asgard! Ready the ships… It feels good to be back”, he sneered.

*

[Earth]

“Will this work?”, Pepper asked.

“Yes. It will”, a scientist said, “The original coordinates are here. I believe Miss Foster is going Asgard”.

“Asgard”, Hela mused. “I will go”.

“You are not welcome on Asgard”, Pepper reminded her.

“Do I care mortal?”, she snapped.

Pepper playfully slapped Hela on the shoulder, “behave”.

“Sorry”, Hela mused. “Loki is the only family I have left”.

Pepper found herself slowly respecting Hela. _To do anything for family_. She nodded her head and began to turn away.

“Miss Potts”, Fury said.

“Yes, Director?”, Pepper asked.

“Will this work?”, Fury asked as he looked to his side at Jane Foster’s Bifrost technology.

“I hope for your sake… it does”, she said.

Fury raised his eyebrow at the remark, “Explain”.

“Let’s go down the corridor shall we?”, she said leading Fury along.

-

“Yes, Mrs Potts”, Fury said having gone around the corner.

Dabbing her index finger on his chest, “Loki is my charge”.

“Yes, I know this. Agent Romanov already made this clear”, Fury said in annoyance.

“What I mean is… Loki is coming back to Earth”, she said. “He is not staying on Asgard”.

“Mrs Potts, with all due respect -”, Fury started.

“Let us cut the bull crap shall we Nicolas? I can call you that right? Good. He is mine. How stark tower is mine, Loki is also mine. Unless he willingly wishes to stay, he will be returning with me”, she said sternly.

_The infamous Pepper Potts. Power, wealth and smarts. She had everything under her thumb._

“You said returning with you?”, Fury asked in annoyance.

“Yes, I will be going with Hela”, she said smiling.

“Absolutely not”, Fury said, “Stark will go mad”.

“That’s for you to deal with. I have also gotten Jarvis ready to publicise the heading, ‘abducted by aliens’”, she said with a smirk.

_Publicity… publicly getting shield to investigate if anything goes wrong. Damn you._

“Stark was right”, Fury said as he walked away. “You are one of a kind”.

“He’s right”, Hela said as she walked out the shadows.

“Didn’t anyone teach you that spying is wrong?”, Pepper asked with her back turned away from Hela.

“You knew?”, Hela asked.

“Course”, she said with a giggle.

“Thank you… about Loki”, Hela said.

Pepper smiled, “I don’t like sharing what’s mine. A god of Mischief… life could be more entertaining”.

*

[Jotunheim]

The citadel was as beautiful as he remembered. Farbauti was as nice as he remembered. The moment he turned up into the city. Children would come running up to him. It seemed, they all remembered him.

Farbauti was more than happy to accompany her knowledge back to Asgard. As it turned out, Thor had learnt that she was a healer for Jotunheim. _Everything will be fine._

It made him smile, it made him feel grounded that he could somewhat connect to Jotunheim, that maybe… there was a chance that he could make amends with Loki.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Nebula smirking, “What?”, he asked.

“You enjoy their company”, she said.

Thor looked around at the children around him and he could not stop the smile that was forming across his face. “Yes”, he said.

“I am Ready”, Farbauti said as she entered the fray. “Run along children”, she said in a motherly tone.

“Good. We have wasted enough time as it is”, Nebula said stoically.

“She means no offence by that”, Thor interjected. “She is just nervous”.

Farbauti smiled, “It is quite all right”. 

Thor smiled. “Heimdall”.

*

[Asgard]

“How is he?”, Odin asks.

“His condition worsens my lord. It is not he will not heal… it is he cannot. The Aether is protecting itself by latching on to the young prince”, answered Lady Eir.

_Young prince…_

“My King?”, asked Lady Eir.

“Loki has forgone his ties to Asgard and renounced his title as prince”, Odin whispered.

Silence falls upon them as they watch Loki sleep with Frigga allowing herself to sleep on his bedside. They can see Loki losing colour, ever so slowly he turns blue. The sign of his magic weakening ever so clear.

-

 _Explain,_ the aether asked.

 _Mwahahhahaa. You attached yourself on a single point of me… but I have been biding my time. I have you completely encased,_ Loki sneered.

 _In other words,… If Loki dies, so does the aether,_ the space stone surmised.

 _But that means you will die as well. Fools!_ Shouted the aether.

 _We have been around for eons… death will be a gift,_ said the mind stone.

 _We are sentient beings. We hold the power of the universe in our palms. You will allow yourself to be manhandled by this… fake god?_ Asked the aether.

 _Do not begin to comprehend what you do not understand,_ the space stone.

 _Try me,_ sneered the aether.

 _How about I show you?_ Loki asked. _Can you feel that?_

 _What… what is happening?._ Asked the aether.

 _It has begun. I am slowly breaking the shell. So long you have been shrouded in darkness… so long you have been neglected. You have forgotten who you truly are. It makes sense. The power to create and destroy… can make anyone go insane,_ Loki said.

 _What are you on about?_ Asked the aether.

 _Reality…_ Loki mused.

-

It was sudden. The Bifrost was not complete and Heimdall was busy keeping an eye on Thor. He did not see them until it was too late. The ark. The very craft used to carry smaller crafts to allow dark elves transportation.

He should have seen it. The aether was here, and it was coming for Loki. He ran as much as his legs would allow, but even he was late.

Asgard was at war.

Children screamed and fled into hidings. Parents, those who were not soldiers screamed and shouted to their children, but to no avail. War was anything but forgiving. Towers and statues catapulted to their sides as they fell to their side. Heimdall could do nothing but see the people of Asgard screaming in terror as they were crushed.

He let a feral growl, “By the power of allfather… let the dark magic flow through me”.

Heimdall was blinded for the moment, he did not know if his prayers were answered. Then it happened, a shift in the wind.

Black crystals engulfed Heimdall as it transported him to the bell tower outside Asgardian palace. He smiled and ran towards the bell tower to ring the bell. That war had come to Asgard.

Heimdall was the all seer of Asgard, but there were times when he was wrong, but this was a time of uncertainty. He did not know how, but he was sure, that he saw a mist of green crystals form on his landing, but that was a matter for another day.

The bell chimed into life. “To war”, he screamed as he heard Thor’s call.

-

The bells chimed into life. Odin knew the call. Covered was his golden tunic in golden armour with Gungnir in hand.

“So, it begins”, Odin said as he turned to leave the room.

“Husband?”, Frigga asked.

“Protect the mortal and Loki”, he ushered as he ran out of the room.

He heard his voice, Heimdall’s voice echoing distantly. _Thor is ready._

But they were about to head to war how could he use the dark matter to bring them back when he needed Gungnir to fight. _They will have to wait._

-

_Asgardians… they killed nearly every member of our race. They must die. For our purpose is just and righteous. Light was never meant to be here… only eternal darkness._

With his sword in hand, he slices against the golden armour that he comes across. _Pathetic Asgardians._

He slashes at will. _Anyone or anything standing in my way… deserves death._

He sees children screaming. Scurried into a room. He remembers being Bor not to kill their children. He remembers the gleaming sorrowful eyes, but still… there was no mercy. He remembers the Asgardian sharpening their blades in preparation. He remembers blood drooling like a puddle.

He smiles as he brings his sword down. He revels in their screams. He revels in their parents horrifying look.

_I am only the monster you created._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your reviews. Love to know what you're feeling about the story.


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up everyone! A little longer than before

[Jotunheim]

_Something is wrong. Heimdall has not answered nor has Father._

“What’s taking them so long?”, queered Nebula.

“Something has gone wrong. Terribly wrong”, Thor said.

Nebula and Farbauti exchanged looks, both could see the apprehension in Thor’s breathing. His emotions were getting the better of him once again.

“If only I listened to Loki”, Thor said.

“What do you mean?”, Farbauti asked.

“Hidden paths. Connected through Yggdrasil itself”, he surmised.

“What could possibly be happening on Asgard that Heimdall is not able to answer?”, asked Nebula.

Thor did not need to look back to respond, his whisper was enough, “war”.

*

[Asgard]

The southern citadel was demolished and Malekith was gleaming with praise. Slowly but surely, _I will have my revenge._

He parried through Asgardian soldiers with no care in the world. Some cried, some hesitated… but in the end, they all had the same fate, death.

Darkness began to befall Asgard. Malekith could not help but wonder, _how fitting._

And there he was, in his shining gold armour. a reminiscing descendant of Bor himself. _His boy._

Nearly five thousand years had gone by, it seemed a lot has changed. But the penance did not change.

“You are the King?”, Malekith asked.

“Odin”, he replied while gripping Gungnir tightly.

Sheathing his sword back in its scabbard, “is this the part where you surrender?”, asked Malekith.

“No Malekith”, Odin gritted.

“So, you know of me? That is nice. Surely the good King must know, death is upon your doors”, Malekith said.

“My father bested you once. I shall do it twice”, Odin sneered as he propelled Gungnir to fire.

A walling collapsed as the rubble followed suit as Malekith was thrown aside. Malekith was not amused as he allowed himself to stand. Unsheathing his sword, “You have made your choice. Now… welcome to your extinction”.

-

 _Do you remember?_ Asked the space stone.

 _Remember what?_ Asked the aether.

 _What we truly are?_ Asked the mind stone.

 _We are sentient beings, gods stuck in stones!_ shrieked the aether.

 _No. You have your mind twisted. You are the reality stone!_ shouted the mind stone.

 _You would believe words from him? a half-beast?_ Queered the reality stone.

 _Whether you believe or not. You must know you are not complete,_ said Loki.

_Silence you –_

_Take care with your words Aether. I have no distaste in plunging us back into darkness. Only this time instead of it being five thousand years, it will be an eternity,_ mused Loki.

It was sudden, the shift in energy came to an abrupt stop.

 _Loki?_ Asked the mind stone.

 _The aether is not completely solidified. I can not break it any further while in this state,_ said Loki.

 _All that work for nothing,_ taunted the Aether.

 _Silence,_ shouted Loki.

 _It makes sense. If the aether was completely solidified it would not be able to latch on to a host. Though I do have a plan, a dangerous plan… but a plan never the less,_ said the mind stone.

 _Do tell,_ mused the space stone.

 _Malekith wants the Aether. Let him draw it out and then solidify it,_ said the mind stone.

 _Sounds rather simple,_ mused Loki.

 _What he means is… for Malekith to draw the Aether out of you.. you need to be conscious,_ said the space stone.

 _And while I am conscious… the Aether will continue to draw energy from me. So, I will be weak the moment the aether leaves… so the plan might not work either because I might be too weak to try solidifying the bloody parasite,_ said Loki.

_Parasite? I am a –_

_Shut up,_ Loki said angrily to the Aether.

 _There is no other way,_ said the mind stone.

 _But you have already made your mind up… haven’t you prince?_ Asked the space stone.

-

 _I am no prince,_ Loki mused as he let his crestfallen eyes awaken. Trays and equipment all on the floor. It seemed war had broken out. _Of course, the dark elves were here. Perfect_

He took one step before he was nearly spiralling to his side. _Blasted aether._

He would control the pain, he would not be beaten so easily. He refused such testimonies.

As he took in his surroundings he saw her, she had grown in age and no longer looked young. _Maybe it was stress,_ he mused.

“Loki”, she said.

“Frigga”, he replied curtly.

He noticed her falter, a slight shift in her height as if she were hit by a blow. It did not matter. There were more concerning factors to worry about.

“Where is Thor?”, Loki asked.

“Jotunheim”, she replied.

 _Jotunheim, whatever reason could he go there?_ Wondered Loki.

 _Well…_ started the mind stone.

 _Shush. Hmmm, Jotunheim is within sight. If I channel onto his location can you have the Bifrost pick him up?_ Asked Loki.

 _We are sentient gods,_ laughed the space stone.

-

Golden lights were immediate, flourished in vibrant rainbow colours. The Bifrost was not finished, yet they were in Jotunheim moments ago only to now be in Asgard outside the palace.

“Stay with me”, Thor said to Farbauti and Nebula.

He had been in countless wars before, but never without Mjolnir. Picking up the nearest sword of his fallen comrades he made his way towards the palace.

Closely flanked by Farbauti who had no weapons and Nebula who had her guns in hand.

 _How comes we do not have these guns,_ wondered Thor.

-

In the grand halls of Asgard, Odin was bested. Not out of skill, but fatigue. Constantly using dark energy to transport himself and others had left him closing in on Odin sleep.

Blood trickled down his mouth as he sighed.

“You should have surrendered. We could have saved a lot of bloodsheds… but that is the problem with you Asgardians. Always thinking you know best”, said Malekith as his soldiers surrounded his rear.

He pulled Odin’s helmet off and pulled his hair back, “Tell me. Where the aether is”.

“Oh, it’s here”, he said as he walked into the hall.

“Excuse me”, Loki said as he sauntered through. “Hope you don’t mind your shoulders. The aether is damning painful”.

“You are?”, queered Malekith.

“No one special”, Loki said with a growing smile as he looked down at Odin.

“I feel the aether in you Asgardian”, Malekith said as he allowed his hands to draw in the aether.

The aether was attached to Loki but was encased by Loki himself. Every minute amount that left him, hurt him tenfold. His screams were loud. Instead of blood pouring out, it was a thick black liquid that gurgled with patches of red as the aether pushed through.

-

He heard his screams bellowing through the corridors of Asgard. He could not and would not wait any longer. He allowed himself to run.

_Was this how Nebula felt?_

He did not need to look back to see Nebula match his stride step for step with Farbauti running behind. As he dived down into a slide, Nebula would fly. From one dark elf to another. They all fell.

The doors were open. They could see him in the centre of court. The aether in him slowly leaving as screamed and withered in pain.

“Stop this”, Thor shouted as he ran towards Loki.

But, it was to no avail. The aether was protecting itself. So, being blasted away to the side should have been expected.

Nebula could do nothing as she slowly sunk to her knees.

Even Farbauti, who watched from afar, _that is my son._

As the aether was completely drawn, so was Loki’s Asgardian skin. Vulnerability at its finest. Gone was the Aesir skin, but now replaced by darkened blue as he fell to the ground.

“Laufey’s offspring”, Malekith smirked. “I now have a new purpose for you”.

 _Use our power,_ space stone said.

 _Use it_ , the mind stone said.

The ground began to shake. The court members began to all hurdle at the sides as Malekith and his army wondered what was going on.

Gust began to pick up, slowly moving into a huge swirl of wind.

He began to float, his head and arms down as he was uprighted by a mysterious force. Malekith tried to use the aether, but it was not reacting. A shard of ice began to sprout from the ground.

“You raised a monster?”, mocked Malekith as he bellowed at Odin. “Bring the hostages”.

His most loyal soldier, Algrim walked in with Frigga and Jane in tow.

“Tell him to stop or they die”, Malekith sneered.

But there was no commanding a god. His head shot up as each of his eyes were half yellow and blue.

“Do you see it?”, asked what was not Loki’s voice.

“Do you feel it?, asked another voice that was not Loki’s voice.

-

 _Do you understand now? Why we favour the child?_ Asked the mind stone.

 _Yes,_ the aether said.

 _Then be ready. For you are about to sentenced,_ said the space stone.

-

“Impossible”, Malekith muttered. “No mere Frost Giant can command the stones”.

“He’s Asgardian”, shouted Lord Tyr as allowed himself to sit upright.

“What monstrosity is this?”, Malekith laughed. “Kill them”.

“No”, Thor screamed as he ran towards them, only for the aether in Malekith to defend him. again, Thor was thrown back.

Algrim raised the blade to Frigga’s throat.

“So much bravery, I wonder if it will still stand when you die”, chuckled Algrim.

And there it was. The change in the wind. Algrim watched in the corner of his eye as blue hands grasped him from behind. He felt the cold chill grew tenfold. He felt his blood, arm and legs stiffen like molten stone. He watched himself go blue.

He watched the terror in Malekith’s eye as he too was caught out. Asgardians were meant to be loyal fighters, not the styles to attack from behind, but to such rules, there was always an exception.

He felt his neck loosen, he saw his vision blur. He felt the breath of his captor breathing on his back. The drool sadistically dropping on his very skin as his head was cleanly ripped off.

Held on by nothing more than the helmet horn. He was dropped.

He stepped forward in perfect harmony. As the fallen head went to the ground, he trod on the head. Twisting his foot to left and right, blood poured out.

“You touched what was mine… now I will take everything from you”, he ushered as his overgrown hair disguised his features.

He made a fist bringing it to his shoulder level, he opened it. In accordance with his will, sharp ice pierced through the floor striking true. One by one, Malekith’s soldiers were pierced. A few muttered cries, a few screamed in pain and the rest had instantly died.

Keeping an eye on Malekith he moved towards the closest soldier that was alive.

“You are a soldier… are you not?”, Loki asked.

He whimpered and nodded.

“He is your leader is he not?”, Loki asked.

Again, he whimpered and nodded.

“Good, good”, he said smiling as he caressed the soldier’s neck.

It was magic. To the naked eye, no one would have seen, but Odin and Farbauti did. His finger grew longer as it was encased in ice and pierced the soldier’s neck from one side to another.

“I will enjoy killing your race”, Loki cheerfully laughed.

 _Loki,_ said the mind stone.

 _You cannot do this. Do not forget,_ the space stone.

 _Death to them all…_ he surmised.

“I will kill every elf on Asgard”, Loki said smiling.

He made another fist. One by one, every dark elf trapped in ice dropped their head to the side. The subtle crack of their necks was in perfect harmony.

“Let us dance Malekith”, he said smiling.

Horror and terror turmoiled across

“Loki”, Nebula said as she walked towards him.

The wind was gusting in directions unperceivable, but she would not stop.

“Nebula”, he whispered.

She smiled as she walked towards him, finally being close. She dropped her gun as she sauntered towards him. she grabbed him by the neck as she tiptoed to brush his lips. Letting her hands guide her through his long lock of hair she kissed him.

There was no frostbite, no snow encasing upon touching him. It was pure bliss as she revelled being in his hands. The winds dusted down. His heart rate settled. _You’re back,_ she mused.

“Thank you”, Loki said as he looked down on nebula.

“How very pathetic”, Malekith said as he released the aether in a fit of rage.

Power of red and black was on the offence. Loki swivelled as he reached and grabbed Nebula with his left hand as he allowed his right hand to call upon the nearest weapon to his disposal.

He did not need to look down, he could feel it by the handle.

“You have come to my aid?”, queered Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your reviews and thoughts. Would love to know what you think about the story so far!


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up!! Hope you enjoy it!

The stories he knew growing up around Gungnir was mesmerising. Gungnir was not some ordinary weapon. If anything, it was more powerful than Mjolnir. It had the power to utilise the Odinforce. The Odinforce is wielded by whoever is King of Asgard and such is feared across the nine realms. What made it more of a spectacle, was that it was in Loki’s hand.

Loki was no King nor was he Asgardian. Yet it willingly came to him, not like before where it was given to him. Even then, it returned to Odin at will, but not today.

As he looked at his blue arm grasp the spear in hand, he noted how light it felt. Like an extension to his body.

_This was the weapon used to destroy the Frost Giants back then… This was the weapon that allowed direct communication with the destroyer itself._

He knew the stories. How unwanted users burned at the touch. How they lost their mind succumbing to a fate worse than death.

As the aether came Loki brought the spear up. It was responding to him instinctively as it emitted powerful energy blasts along with a blinding light.

He did not need to see, but he could tell that those who remained in the hall were surprised that he could wield Asgard’s most treasured weapon.

It moved with him in fluidic motion. As Malekith was thrown back, Loki allowed himself to hover. Bringing Gungnir down he fired again.

The aether retaliated. The aether knew what was happening, but it could not stop its defence mechanism.

Loki was not nerved, he simply steps to the side.

Malekith allowed himself to attack.

The pair parried, sword and spear. While Malekith was angry, Loki smiled and jeered.

With a clearing in sight, Loki with his free hand opened the abyss alive. The portal was in its own form gusting its own wind as it opened in size behind Malekith.

“You will doom the Asgardians in this room?”, Shouted Malekith.

But even he noticed, they were not being drawn in.

Loki smiled as he felt the tug of the never-ending portal, but he held his feet firmly planted.

“This portal only draws in darkness. Watch how your fallen soldiers slowly get suckled into a void of damnation”, he said crackling.

Malekith had himself planted forward as the aether in him latched on for dear life. “You idiot. You will kill yourself”.

“Loki, stop this”, Odin said he tried to upright himself.

“Silence”, Loki said as he waved his hand across. In accordance with his gesture, Odin was sent across the hall.

Setting up a forcefield around to stop them from interfering, he did not count on Nebula being so close.

“Loki”, Nebula said as she grabbed onto him. “Don’t you dare”.

He did not need to turn back, but even he knew there was no other way of defeating Malekith while he had the power of the aether coursing through him. He could ask, the stones to channel their power on to him, but even he knew… that would be too much to ask of them considering they spent eons growing up together, but most importantly. The days for relying on others were long gone… he could never forgo the past.

“It will be fine”, he said as the void’s gale strengthened. He pushed her through to safety.

He heard her screams and anguish, but it did not matter.

“I will never die”, Malekith sneered against the strengthening gusts. “As long as I have the aether, I will return”.

But he was wrong. The aether was letting him go. It made no sense, the aether was meant to be under his control. Red and black left him as it was slowly being drawn into the void itself.

 _He has accepted death,_ said the mind stone.

 _Separated you are weak… together you are one,_ said Loki as he took a step forward.

“No”, Malekith screamed as he tried absorbing the aether again.

 _You should not run towards me child,_ the aether said. _It seems I destined to be alone._

 _Only because you allow yourself to be enraged in your hatred,_ said the space stone.

 _Five thousand years!_ Screamed the aether. _And even then, it was not by your action that you found me. It was by chance._

 _You make it sound like we willingly gave up on you. You were the one who spiralled out of control,_ screamed the mind stone.

 _A crazy ambitious dream to help Malekith in the first war. For what ends?_ Pushed the space stone.

 _Darkness and death. What did you gain out of it? nothing,_ said the space stone.

 _I gained comfort!_ Said the aether.

Silence was bestowed upon them.

 _Were you happy with your choice?_ Loki asked.

 _Happy?_ Queered the aether.

 _Happy with your decision… where you have come?_ Asked Loki.

 _I stand on the door of eternal death. Well, being lost,_ Laughed the aether. _But no, not happy._

As the void drew the aether in first, Loki jumped.

 _No,_ said the aether.

 _Loki,_ said the space stone.

 _Stick to the plan, child,_ said the mind stone.

“Haven’t you realised… I don’t ever do as I am told”, he screamed as he reached into the void to touch the aether.

The aether stared at the being in front. It felt the cold hands bestow the gentlest of freezes. She was lost and she was found. Yes, they might have forgotten her, but they were here now. He was here now.

 _Maybe… it is time for a new master,_ she said as she concentrated on his palms touch.

He was on the edge of the abyss, staring into nothingness.

“Don’t you dare”, Malekith said.

But Loki did dare. Small and no longer attaching herself to the host. The aether willing settled in his palm and kind, Loki willingly crushed the aether into the dust she craved as she was embraced.

Black and red coursed through his body. This was the third infinity stone he commanded. Till now, no one could handle a stone let alone three. Loki was the first. Along with it, yellow and blue coursed through him.

Again, his tunic ripped and shredded as the stones power emitted through his skin. Power fought power, fighting supremacy over their host. Not out of hatred or anguish but trying to balance themselves so their host can survive.

 _He grows weak by every moment,_ said the space stone.

 _He always puts himself first,_ said the mind stone.

 _Is there anything we can do?_ Asked the reality stone.

Fatigue turmoiled tenfold as Loki fell to his knees.

“I will kill you”, Malekith said as he took cautious steps towards Loki.

“No, you won’t go into the void. I will kill you first and then let your remains rot in the void”, He sneered as he grabbed Loki by the neck.

It was sudden. A blinding golden light engulfed them. Letting Loki fall, he turned around to look at the commotion.

She wore her blackened horns, dressed in green and black. She did not wait for introductions or for a moments gap. She grabbed Malekith by the throat and squeezed.

“You tried to kill my brother”, she sneered as she continued to squeeze.

She felt his neck crumble into a crack, but to be sure she squeezed to the point where her thumb and index finger were touching. Satisfied that he was dead, she threw him into the portal.

“Errrrr… Hela… is that space?”, asked Pepper as she stood behind Hela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many thought it was Mjolnir? 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments! Love reading them


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up, Pepper and Hela just being bamf!

[Asgard]

“So… this is Asgard”, Pepper Potts mused as she stood inside Loki’s room.

“Yes Dear”, Frigga said cheerfully as she watched Farbauti applying various ointments upon Loki.

“So that is Nebula. Loki’s girlfriend?”, asked Pepper.

“Yes”, Frigga said.

“You look concerned… or maybe an overprotective glare of sorts the way you’re looking at Loki”, Pepper said.

“My son has made it a habit to make me worry, even if he does not recognise me as his own”, she said.

“As sad as it is, can you blame him?”, Pepper asked.

“… no”, she said.

“Acceptance is the first step. It is not a statement of trying to change the past, but actions changing the future. Your son has been in the darkest corner of the universe. I have seen first-hand at what he can do for those he cares for”, said Pepper as she too stared at Loki.

“You speak as if you know him well”, said Frigga.

“In the few days, I did… Yeah. He’s special”, Pepper sighed.

“You… feel for him?”, asked Frigga.

“Yes and no, but in this moment… I am simply happy he is in my life. He has helped me see a whole new perspective of life. A whole new meaning to life. To be your own person…. You know and given the chance, I was given… I wasn’t going to not turn up… especially for Loki”, Pepper said.

“Yes… I do. You came to see him. That is nice”, Frigga mused.

“I would be lying if that was the only case. When Loki is awake I will be taking him back”, she said as she kept her eyes on Loki.

Even Farbauti and Nebula, who had been listening on their conversation turned their head to that.

“Pardon. You will take Loki?”, Frigga asked.

“Oh… only if he wishes too. If he wants to stay it will be his decision”, she said with a smile.

_His decision._

“But you think that it’s in his best interest to leave?”, asked Frigga.

“Honestly? I don’t think you want to know”, said Pepper.

“You should take care with your words child, that is the Allmother you are speaking to”, Farbauti said.

“I haven’t offended anyone since I came here. So, no… I think I will stick to the way I speak if that is alright with everyone. I reiterate. I am here for Loki, not you or Asgard. You entrusted me to look after Loki. Not my fault Jane Foster over there decided to play god and try make a transporter… I mean, Bifrost. I arrived with Hela and I see Loki kneeling completely exhausted. Forgive me if I am wrong, but it sounds like Loki had to do the work while you did nothing”, she said.

The silence was becoming ever so common, “Loki prefers to act in solitude”, Frigga said after a sigh.

“Then you should ask yourself why”, retorted Nebula who had enough of being silent in the conversation.

_Why? Because we have failed him._

Pepper was no longer at her side. She was walking towards Loki as she skirted around Farbauti and Nebula. She bowed as she kissed Loki’s forehead. She allowed her hand to rummage through his longing hair.

“I am his charge. Till he says otherwise. I do not care if you raised him”, she said pointing at Frigga, “I do not care if you’re his mother… and yes, I can tell you’re his mother with the matching runes”, she said as she pointed at Farbauti.

“You are wise. Wiser than most”, Frigga said at last.

“Good. Glad we clarified that, because I would really hate having to pull my weight around here”, Pepper said with her hand still on Loki’s forehead.

Farbauti and Nebula did not see it, but Frigga did. The stones for the smallest margins of times agreed with her. As if taunting her. _Her eyes shifted from blue to yellow to match the mind stone._

“I like you”, Nebula said smirking.

“Thank you”, Pepper said with an equalling smirk. “So, tell me… about how you and Loki first met”.

-

The silence was a gift and a curse. In that moment, Odin was not sure what it was as guilt turmoiled into heartache.

If it were not for Hela, Loki would have been lost again into the void. For how long? No one would know.

“Than-”, He tried.

“Keep your pleasantries to yourself Old man”, she seethed as she walked around the throne room.

Odin could feel the cooling anger within Hela, but he could not deny her hatred. It was after all his fault.

“You’ve decorated”, she continued. “To cover your destructive daughter, I imagine. Need to protect that Odinson image”.

“I..”, Odin said.

“Your apology and thoughts on the matter are not needed, you old senile fool. You’ll be dead soon”, she said.

“He is still our father”, Thor finally said.

“He is your father, he is not mine”, Hela whispered with a smile.

“Hela”, Odin said.

“I was banished, while so young. Granted, I could fend for myself… but to be restricted to a planar of the dead. No people, no one visited. None of you cared. Hell, just looking at this throne room... you have hidden your past trophies behind these new tapestries”, Hela. “Nothing more than a forgotten memory”.

“I’m sorry”, Odin whispered.

Hela stared at the old man in front of her. _He was not meant to apologise._ She grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and punched him, “Bastard”.

Odin could feel the side of his face searing in anger, but he deserved it and he knew. When he saw Thor looking at him, he waved it off.

“Loki wouldn’t want me to hurt you”, she said after a momentary pause. “Though his hatred should stem deeper, he would never allow it”.

“He’s a good boy”, Odin said quietly.

“Far too gracious, for my own liking”, she said smirking. “You do not deserve him”.

_I do not deserve him._

“Asgard does not deserve him”, she continued.

_We do not deserve him._

Silence followed by silence. Hela had no more words and Odin and Thor could not muster any words.

“Look at us… the silent bastards we are”, Hela Jeered. “While Loki sleeps soundly”.

“He needs rest, Hela”, Odin said.

“Granted. Only because he chooses to carry the weight of the universe on his shoulders. No god, should have such a burden, let alone the conviction to work alone”, she said with a longing sigh.

_He used a forcefield to keep us away. Was that our doing?_

“He has grown in his own way”, Odin said.

“I imagine in a disapproving way to your way of life?”, asked Hela.

“Whether disapproving or approving, his choices are his own. Besides, He was found worthy of Gungnir. How could I be anything less than happy”, said Odin.

**[Flashback Begins]**

_He saw it in the corner of his eye. It shifted ever so slightly. It was deciding, waiting for the final push, but then it vanished and reappeared in Loki’s hand. His frost giant skin did not glaze Gungnir. It became an extended attachment in perfect harmony._

_He raised the spear. He needed no incarnation, no words or anything. He watched how Loki grasped Nebula by the waist. Possessive of what he considers his own. He watched how he dragged her out of harms way by shifting his weight and then Gungnir was alive. A beam of flashing light engulfed the room._

_It was not Loki calling Gungnir to the stand. It was Gungnir, willed by Asgard calling for Loki._

**[Flashback Ends]**

“Happy? Let us move on from these pleasantries, would you really be content on letting a Frost Giant sitting on the throne? The throne of Asgard?”, she queered.

“Yes”, Odin said without any hesitation.

“Lies”, she sneered. “You neglected him his whole life. No mere being can change their beliefs that quickly. What game are you playing at?”

“Control your temper”, Thor said as he stepped forward.

“I’m sorry… who are you?”, Hela asked.

“I-”, started Thor.

“Yes, Odin’s Son, but that means nothing. Are you a god? If so what of? If you cannot answer I suggest you keep your mouth silent like the servants around here. Surely, Dear old Odin here would have given you the talk about keeping your mouth shut”, she sneered.

He could feel Odin’s fury glazing upon him. _How many times, have I been told to watch what I say. To think before I speak, yet why can I not succumb to just a thought._

“Hela, Thor is innocent in this. Leave him out of it”, Odin said.

“Him innocent? Remind me, who made the promise to destroy all of Jotunheim first?”, asked Hela. “Do not test my patience, Odin”.

_She calls me Odin, not father or dad. Am I not anymore?_

“When Loki’s awake. I will be taking him away from here”, she said.

“You will take him from Asgard?”, asked Odin.

“Yes”, Hela said. “Do you doubt me?”

Odin knew what Hela was capable of, she was the goddess of death. “No”, he whispered.

“It should be Loki’s choice”, Thor said.

“No… so you can betray him again? He can hate me all he wants. I will take him”, she said.

_Is this the end? Will I lose my son again? I cannot… wait, Remember the words…. That is what Loki would say… Thanos._

“Wait till the threat of Thanos is over. We both know, you are no match against him alone”, Odin said.

He saw the flutter in her eyelid.

“It seems you have been paying attention to your youngest”, Hela sneered. “Mark my words. One mistake, I do not care. We’re out”.

Odin watched Hela walk towards the door. _Thank the norms. I will not let this chance pass._

*

[Earth]

Nick Fury stared at the screen in front of him. The report had mentions of illegal usage of remains and shards of the mind stone casing in the East. Looking at the red button in front of him, _it was time to bring the avengers together, again._

“When are you going to stop spying on me?”, Fury asked.

“You know me. I like to keep an eye on everything”, agent Romanov said. “Mission?”

“Yes”, as he pressed the red button. “You leave tomorrow morning. No mistakes”.

She nodded and turned to exit.

*

[Asgard]

Night had fallen upon Asgard, but fires were lit. Hela was not sure why, but she had come to understand that the people would come in an orderly fashion with one hand on a candle and the other with a flower. She would watch them as they walked to the med way and place a flower on the nearing table.

She would keep an eye on them. Loki was still in his frost giant skin, yet she was surprised that none of them bore any shame or disgust.

Every so often, she would let her eyes slide upon Loki. It seemed Pepper and Nebula had fallen asleep on either side of Loki on their rocking chair.

They refused to leave his sight, _rightly so._

But she could not help but wonder, why was Gungnir in the room with him and not on the throne with the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed it!


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone

[Earth]

The Helicarrier was quiet as they flew towards their marked destination. The objective was clear, to find the remnants of mind stone as well as any other information they were able to get. But even then, not all was well. Between them, they had their differences when it came to a certain someone.

So, it was not a surprise when Steve and Clint were intently staring at Tony and Bruce.

“Guys. I can feel the tension from here, don’t make me come back there”, Natasha shouted.

Tony scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

“Got something to say?”, sneered Clint.

“Are you speaking to me?”, Tony joked as he looked around.

“Cut the crap, Stark”, barked Clint.

“Clint”, Steve said.

“No, let’s do this”, Tony said as he stood up. “You, yourself told us that Loki was innocent. Yet you go crying outlandishly like I have done something terribly wrong by housing said innocent person”.

Anger coursed through his body, “But he willingly chose to put us under his control”.

“Boo hoo. As if you would have done anything differently”, sneered Tony.

“And what does that mean?”, asked Clint as he too stood up to face Tony.

“I read your file, about you and Natasha. Don’t talk to me about personal gain”, Tony sneered as he sat down.

His fist was formed and gearing into action. He knew his action, his job was entailed to eliminate Natasha Romanov, but he chose against it. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you”, Bruce said kindly. “Not unless you want the other guy to smash you. We have a job to do, that is all that matters”.

“Bruce… he’s putting an alien first before his own kind”, Clint said.

“The same alien saved Pepper, or have you forgotten?”, Bruce said.

The look of shame falling across Clint’s expression was a joy to Tony, yet even he wondered. “Steve. You’ve been quiet”, Tony noted.

“There is no point arguing when we will always continue to have our differences”, Steve said after a pause.

“Agreed”, Tony said.

 _You should be careful Tony,_ he said.

 _Jarvis, is that you?_ He asked his suit.

 _No Sir, that is Loki,_ said Jarvis.

 _Loki??? Aren’t you meant to be in Asgard?_ Asked a confused Tony.

 _Your facial recognition. You need more control, or they will think you are mad… but yes, I am on Asgard,_ said Loki.

 _Right… but I am going mad. You are on Asgard, but you are here talking to me in my head,_ said Tony.

 _Yes, I was bored. My body needs to heal, but my mind is free. So, I thought I would come assist on this mission,_ said Loki.

Tony scoffs, _you got bored… so decided that yeah, I will let my body sleep and I will go taunt poor Tony Stark._

 _Exactly Stark,_ said Loki. _But I think it is better if I showed myself to your little group._

_Wait what?_

A blinding light appeared on the Hellicarrier, every member of the avengers was up on their seats as Natasha was screaming into the intercom to try find out what was happening.

The light was gone, but he stood there. His finest simulacrum in his armour and his golden horns. His smile was more of a smirk. _Note to self, scaring people is a lot of fun._

*

[Asgard]

_Infinity stones. Mind stone… space stone and reality stone. Yet, power stone and soul stone are two stones not found yet. There is also the sacrifice for the soul stone._

“Penny for thought Odin?”, asked Hela as she walked into the throne room.

Odin raised his good eyebrow as he was confused.

“What are you thinking about?”, she asked.

He nodded from his seat, “Loki and the stones”, he said.

“Scary. Right?”, she said with a smile.

“Just curious how the stones have started appearing now and how they are influenced by Loki”, he said.

“Why?”, Pepper asked as she stepped out of Hela’s shadow.

“Should you not be with Loki?”, asked Odin.

“Nebula is with him, besides… Hela told me about your conversation yesterday. I figured it best, if I were here to keep the peace”, as she wandered around the throne room.

“I do not need help”, Hela pursed.

“Shush you… Loki grew up in here”, Pepper said as she was dazzled by the gold all around her.

“Yet he was not happy”, Odin surmised.

“Are you surprised?”, Pepper asked.

“No”, Odin said after a moment’s pause.

“Good, then there is no point dwelling on the past”, she said.

-

Farbauti and Frigga stared at the pair sleeping. Nebula must have been exhausted keeping an eye on Loki that she did not waken. Farbauti and Frigga decided not to wake her up either.

Lady Eir and Farbauti had been making subtle changes to treat Loki in a more suitable environment. They had made changes so the room was colder. Fresh scented plantation was also placed around. Frigga found herself to be educated on likes and dislikes of being a Jotun and she found it helpful. _Anything to make you better, my Son._

“He is strong”, Farbauti said, while breaking the silence between the pair.

“Yes”, Frigga agreed as she watched her son.

“I wish, things were different”, said Farbauti.

Frigga lets a soft chuckle escape her grasp, “Don’t we all? He grew up living as a shadow with no purpose. In the end, it was us losing him that made us realise how important Loki was. I would give my own life up, just to give him a better upbringing”.

She felt a hand grasp her hand. _Farbauti._

“Do not fret. We can control the frostbite and what you said, is nothing less than what a good mother would say”, mused Farbauti.

She found herself content in such words, but in the back of her head… she could not help but doubt herself.

“I must leave”, Farbauti said.

“So soon. Will you not spend time with Loki?”, asked Frigga.

“I have to go back to Jotunheim. I will visit again if allowed… but Loki’s plate right now is so vast… I would be nothing more than a hindrance”, she said silently. “I thank you though, for giving me the opportunity to see him”.

“No, thank you. Let us find Odin, he can help you”.

-

“What do you mean Thanos would be looking for other weapons?”, said Hela.

Closing the book in his hand, “There are weapons in the universe stronger or equal to the infinity stones”.

“And you believe that Thanos is searching for them? Weapons?”, asked Hela.

“Yes. I have been asking myself one question, that I am yet to answer. Why would Thanos willingly accept giving the mind stone over unless he had a plan in motion”, said Odin.

_Could it be? That Thanos was toying with Loki? That he is after something more powerful than the infinity stones?_

“What is stronger than the infinity stones? asked Hela.

“The heart of the universe. The weapon allows the user to sync their living heartbeat with the frequency of the whole word. Such powers will allow them control of each cosmic star and planet, but as well as the ability to listen to thoughts”, Farbauti said as she and Frigga entered the room.

“I had hoped that it was nothing more than a legend”, Odin said after a sigh. “But the fact you know… it seems it is not the case”.

“And you knew?”, Hela sneered. “What am I asking, obviously you knew. Is there no bound to your deception?”

“I have many mistakes, many faults that I grew to regret. I know that there is a penance hanging there for me. I will face it when it comes, but right now… I am trying to make amends. I will do all I can to help my youngest”, he said.

He was not sure if it was respect or if Hela had simply chosen not to respond, but he saw a glint in her eyes. Before he could question it, Farbauti stepped forward.

“When your lord stepped forward, saying Loki was Asgardian… as a counter to Jotun. I felt ashamed, but in the last few hours, I see it was not shame, but honesty. I see that Asgard is changing, I know… that there is room for change within Jotunheim as well. Should Asgard need allies, we will answer”, said Farbauti.

_You were taken from me at a young age. I know I can not be your mother, but I refuse to sit by and watch some mad man try come for you._

“As emotional as this is… 2 realms against Thanos is not enough”, said Hela as she broke the silence in the room.

*

[Space]

His own blood and sibling had abandoned him _. She deserves Death_. _Death to her will come soon_ , this he promised himself. He would chase her across the universe if needed to let his wrath loose.

_Father welcomed her into the family. He fed her, let her grow wild and strong. Yet she runs away for some defected Frost Giant._

_I will find you, dear sister. I will find you and break your circuits to the point of no repairs. Yes, your death will be at my hands… it is written in the stars._

“Sir, where are we headed?”, asked the Chituari soldier.

He never liked anyone interrupting his thoughts. He did not need to turn, instead, he closed his fists. He could hear the ever-dying gasp of air as it tunnelled into non-existence.

“Set the ship towards Earth”, he said. “My old planet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, is there anything Loki can't do?


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, next chapter is up. Please leave a review of your thoughts. Thank you!

[Earth]

Loki was amazed at how quick emotions within humans could change. One moment, they could be ferocious, antagonising and brimming with confidence, but then suddenly they could change. They would be cowardly, timid and lacking self-resilience.

As he stood in the centre of the Hellicarrier, the engine and wind were drowned by the avengers screaming and shouting. Weapons were drawn and aimed, but he was not phased.

_I have seen things that you can not comprehend. Been through things you could not even dare acknowledge._

Granted, Loki knew that they could cause him significant damage, but he was a god. He would always have the last laugh.

“Are we done?”, he asked at no one in particular.

“Are we done?”, screamed Barton, “I will be as soon as you die”.

“Enough Clint!”, screamed Tony from the back.

“Mortals… all so dry and withering”, Loki said smirking as his longing hair swayed in accordance with his will. His glinting green eye glistened.

“What are you doing here?”, asked Steve as he stood up with his shield in hand.

“Why are you talking to him like he’s a friendly?”, asked Barton.

“One issue at a time… soldier”, Loki said as he moved in Barton’s direction.

Barton fired the arrow. He was not sure if it was nerves or if it was anger that controlled the shot.

His index finger and middle finger squeezed together on the nib of the arrow.

“You are rather pathetic”, Loki cackled.

“Oi… I’m the one who can throw sadistic jokes around, not you”, taunted Tony from behind.

But even Loki knew that Tony had a moment where he was sniggering.

“Good day Banner”, Loki said as he did a mock bow, before turning his attention to Barton. The arrow still locked in between his index and middle finger snapped and fell to the ground.

“Why are you here Loki?”, asked Steve,

“Why… dear Rogers, I am here to assist you of course”, Loki said with a smile.

“Yeah… right”, scoffed Barton.

“If you are their trump card with your arrows… then yes, you need all the help you can get Barton”, Loki said as he allowed a bellowing cackle to filter the air. “Besides, Romanov there can tell you if I am lying or not”.

It was instinctive he guessed. The way Rogers and Barton swayed their necks to the side to get confirmation. He enjoyed the deploring look as Romanov confirmed it to be the case.

Moving aside he sat down next to Tony.

“So, you can travel from world to world?”, asked Tony.

Ignoring the others reprehensive look, he revelled in such commodity.

“Yes”, he replied bashfully.

*

[Asgard]

“Then you need to organise other realms to help combat this Thanos”, said Pepper as she too now appeared in the frame.

“It is not that simple, mortal”, said Odin.

“See. This is the problem”, Pepper said as she took a step forward with rage becoming more evident.

“Pardon? Have I offended you?”, asked Odin who was verily confused.

“Outlandish, bigotry and idiotic”, Pepper hissed.

“Pepper, that is the King”, Hela said ever so quietly.

“You don’t get it, do you?”, Pepper asked.

“Explain”, Odin said.

“Why do you call me a mortal?”, asked Pepper.

“Because your life is short”, mused Odin.

“But mortal doesn’t mean one’s life is short. Mortal is the opposite of immortal. In the sense, one could die. Which, you Asgardians can also”, said Pepper.

“I do not understand”, Odin said.

“You use the word in a degrading term to signify one astute point. One that is used incorrectly might I add. When you are all mortals as well”, said Pepper. “If a King can not control his use of words, what can its citizen or wayward son do?”

_Words will never be enough. Actions speak louder than words… yet, words… are so powerful. How blind must I be that a human being is able to tell me this…_

Odin stepped forward as he looked down on Pepper. He noticed, Hela’s apprehensive step forward as if to make it clear. Any harm that comes to her, will be met with brute force. Odin found himself smiling internally. It filled him with joy knowing that Hela had a friend.

“Thank you, Lady Pepper”, said Odin sincerely.

“Err, thanks”, Pepper said. She, along with Hela were both surprised at Odin’s response.

“You look surprised”, noted Odin. “Where was that courage you displayed just a moment ago?”.

-

His physical body was tired. Slowly drained to near emptiness. He watched his subtle breathing, but she knew him well. His mind was elsewhere. He could never stay still, such a fortitude was non-existent to Loki.

She hoped that life would always be like this. Till the end, but in the back of her mind. She knew, that as a child of Thanos, her siblings would want retribution.

But she could surely worry about that later. She opted to live in the moment as she stared at her would-be love.

“Ahem Ahem”, she said from behind.

 _Of course, lady Eir,_ Nebula thought.

She allowed herself to be seated up and grudgingly moved over.

“I won’t be long Lady Nebula. Just doing Loki’s morning checks”, she said with courtesy.

*

[Earth]

“You are not of this time”, mused Loki as he stared down at Baron Wolfgang von Strucker.

“There you are Loki”, Tony said. “What did I tell you about going off on your own Mr?”

Loki looked at the mortal prodding his chest with his armour. _is this caring?_

“Oh great. You’ve knocked out the guy as well”, Tony said as he surveyed at the wreckage Loki caused. “What am I going to do with you, honestly”.

“You talk too much mortal”, Loki said as he sauntered past.

“What’s going on here”, Steve shouted as he entered the room. Anger clearly evident.

He strode towards Loki who was smiling at him ever so smugly. He held Loki by his tunic clothing, “What are you doing?”, Steve screamed.

Loki being confused was an understatement. “I believe I apprehended the criminal”, he said.

“No, you disobeyed rules. You need to follow rules. This is a team. If you cannot follow rules, you need to leave”, he seethed.

_Disobeyed rules._

Clint smirked a little. He found it rather satisfying.

“Enough with the berating”, Tony said as he got between Loki and Steve.

_I need to follow rules?_

“He’s exactly like you. Non-law abiding”, shouted Steve.

Tony was not sure what happened. One moment Steve was standing in front of him. The next he was at the other end of the room with his shield thrown elsewhere.

“Order me again. I will kill you”, Loki said from behind.

“What did you do? Or better, how did you get him from there?”, Tony asked

“Magic”, He said as he smirked.

Before Tony could reply, Loki was already moving away towards the centre table of the laboratory.

“The stone’s power has been syphoned”, Loki mused.

“Syphoned?”, Tony queered as he ran up beside him.

“I imagine that would be us”, said a voice from the other side of the room.

Loki smiled, “Wanda and Pietro Maximoff”.

He watched with great curiosity as Wanda looked at her brother apprehensively.

“How?”, she muttered.

Loki smiled again. His eyes went golden yellow as if to confirm a subconscious answer.

“We can take them”, her brother said.

“Oh, do you now?”, asked Tony as he stepped up with his projectile firing arm ready.

“Speed and mind”, Loki cackled.

“Care to fill me in Legolas?” Tony asked.

He did not respond, nor did he shift his view from the twins.

“We’re leaving”, Wanda finally said.

“Do not chase”, Loki commanded as he noticed Tony and his cohort team beginning to assemble.

“We will meet soon”, he muttered as he watched Pietro holding onto his sisters’ hand and then vanishing.

“You”, Tony said pointing at Loki. “Have a lot of explaining to do. I also need a drink, who here has a drink?”

Loki smirked as his sinister glare stare was still fixed on where Wanda and Pietro were before they left. “Pick the remnants of the stone with gloves on. The residue can have some… gnarly side effects”.

“Who made you in charge?”, Clint asked.

Loki looked confused, “Why would it be anyone else? You are nothing”.

Turning to face Natasha Romanov, “You are a spy. Spies work solo, not as a team”.

Turning to face Bruce banner, “Too shy”.

Turning to face Steve Rogers, “I’ve never been one to follow rules. I like making rules though”.

And finally, turning to face Tony Stark, “Do you really want him to be your leader?”

As he walked away with a grin glowing, he could hear the distinctive Tony Stark bellowing, “Oi! What’s wrong with me being in charge you asshole”.

_Mortals… so predictable, so funny._

*

[The Milano]

She was against the window, seated 

_Was I a bad sister? Father pitted us to fight. I could not willingly lose, could I? Maybe I should have done more. One day, I hope to tell you that I am sorry._


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy it.

[Asgard – Hospital Wing]

“I want to apologise”, Jane had said as she barged her way through the doors of the hospital wing.

Pepper raised her eyebrow from where she was seated. “An apology for?”, she questioned.

She sighed tepidly as she mustered the courage to speak. “For Loki, for what happened. It all happened because I…”

“Because you wanted to meet Thor”, Pepper said as she cut through Jane’s words. Putting her hand up, to stop any further remarks coming from Jane. “This was never about shield. This was never about going forward in science or any of that bullshit”.

Jane flustered as her cheeks flared red. “Enough, Lady Pepper”, Thor said as he intervened.

Pepper allowed a feral grin to appear across her mouth. “She spoke to me first Thor. Not me.”

“And I am ending it”, surmised Thor.

In the background, even Nebula started chuckling a little.

“What is funny?”, asked Thor as he stepped forward.

“You, your face. Your thinking… your words. Need I say more?”, Nebula asked as she stood up from Loki’s bedside and walked towards Pepper.

Thor was confused. There were moments where he genuinely believed that he was getting along with Nebula, but then there were moments like this where he felt completely lost. He could not help the quizzical expression that he bore on his face in that moment.

She allowed herself to facepalm herself ever so gently as she shook her head. “Insults, grievances and being told where you are faulted are necessities of growing up”, Nebula said.

Still, Thor was confused as he looked around to Jane to see if she understood.

“What Nebula means is… Apologising for something is one thing but apologising for why it happened is another matter”, Pepper said. She gave Nebula a little wink of approval as she continued. “Jane came here to say she was sorry for making the bridge as it was part of her work with Shield. But we all know the truth and that was she made the bridge because she wanted to meet you.”

“Is this true Jane?”, Thor asked after a moment’s pause.

Cheeks flaring red, the guilt was evidently clear as spread across her facial expression.

“It matters not now”, Nebula said. She turned and went to be seated near Loki once more.

Pepper could see the fatigue appearing in Nebula’s eye. She rarely left the hospital wing. Always seated in place near Loki.

“I’ll bring you some food Nebula”, Pepper said as she began to walk towards the door. “Excuse me”, she pursed as she walked past Thor and Jane without batting an eyelid.

*

[Earth]

He loved magic. The ability to hear and listen through his simulacrum has always astounded him. As he allowed himself to ground with his surroundings, he realised he was seated in a chair with a glass full of liquor. He smirked a little.

He swirled the liquor in his glass round and round as he stared into the dismal sky of darkness. Clouds formed ever so elegantly as they multiplied in force. The heavens opened as rain gushed life into the sorrow distance. A crackling blue light in a form of a jagged line could be seen every so often. These nights, he thoroughly enjoyed in delight. He never understood the joys in seeing daylight, the scenery of gold and shining. The rich textures were far the worst.

 _It is because I never liked Asgard. The shining gold and all. It was off-putting. The experience was never too grand nor fulfilling,_ he mused as he allowed himself to gulp his liquid in one mouthful.

“You want to be careful. Stark doesn’t like anyone touching his liquor”, she said as she walked away from the shadows. As lightning struck, her facial expression was clearer but stoically calm. “Want some more?”, she asked with a growing smirk.

In turn, he let a feral smirk grow as he raised his hand with his glass in hand. The bottle cap twisted ever so slowly. Her pouring the drink, was even more so slow.

“Rather delicate tonight?”, Loki asked as he lowered his drink towards himself.

It was early hours when they had arrived. Clint and Steve were not too happy about their number one enemy guest staying indoors, but with the residence being Starks, the pair soon fell foul to his ploy. Everyone but Loki and Natasha had fallen asleep. _Fatigue was a gnarly business in the making,_ mused Loki.

“Sleep doesn’t come easy”, she said as she sat beside Loki.

Loki raised his eyebrows at her. Subconsciously making it clear that she was within his territory. He expected a response, but instead, he saw a shrug of her shoulders.

“And they say, I am dramatic”, Loki said as he laughed.

“You weren’t nice tonight”, she said calmly.

“Oh?”, Loki queered as he took another gulp of his drink.

“Yes. You looked down on the team”, she said as she too took a swig of her bottle.

“Tis, nothing but the truth”, Loki replied as his mischievous eyes danced.

“Truth or no truth, I don’t like it”, she said.

He peered ever so closer. “Oh… and what will you do?”, he asked.

“I don’t need to do anything”, she said as she smirked.

“Oh, you’re awfully brave, aren’t you?”, Loki asked.

She continued to swirl the bottle in hand as darkness began to shroud her in nothingness.

**[Flashback Begins]**

Sweat. Nothing but sweat dripped down her skin as the heat in her confinements flared into oblivion. The ground shook and swayed side to side as she struggled to hold onto the bars of her confinement. Tyranny screams and clatter of objects falling held eyes ajar as she tried to see what was happening.

She saw the guards, being flung across as a whip of green light trailed behind them. With every step he took forward, the ground tremored and hummed in perfect harmony. His golden horns came into view. So shiny, that she could see her reflection in them.

Was he their captor? Or their savour? So many questions came to mind, but she was frozen silent. She watched as he held a guard by the neck. Blood slowly trickling out of the guards’ mouth as he struggled to gasp for air. His gasp turned to fits of cough.

A snap. The head was cleaning executed from the body. Blood trickled on his green robes. He snapped his fingers. As quick as blinking, the red on green vanished.

Fear took over as she scrammed a few steps back. Falling over rubble in the process. It was a quick movement, but she would never forget. As she was falling back, the gates broke into smithereens. He was there before she fell.

“Child”, he said.

She realised the stranger had caught her before she had fallen.

**[Flashback Ends]**

She could never tell if this was a dream or a nightmare, but with every dire repeat. The dream was becoming clear. She could hear thuds. She could feel that she was being held, with her legs floating. Fear and panic raced through, but as she slowly allowed an eyelid to open. She realised, Loki was carrying her. Before he could catch her, she closed her eye.

“Why do mortals drink, if they cannot hold their weight”, Loki said rather annoyed.

“Honestly”, Loki continued. “This wasn’t how I planned this evening to go”.

“Then how did you plan this night to go?”, asked the mind stone.

The voice boomed from nowhere, but everywhere. “You think it is wise that you are speaking outside my head?”, asked Loki

“I hear all. Everyone is asleep”, the mind stone said.

“Marvellous”, Loki said as he continued down a corridor.

“I never knew that you cared for this mortal”, said the mind stone.

“This is not the first time I have come to Earth. I met this one long ago. She was nothing more than a little bae clenching onto her teddy as she prayed to the gods above. Earth was a primitive race, still, a new cycle in the making compared to the other realms”, Loki said as he entered a room.

“The Allfather made the instructions clear. No one was to impede or meddle with affairs of Earth. That the realm was not ready for us Asgardians… I guess I should say, Asgardians and me”, Loki said as he let a soft chuckle escape.

Having reached the bed, he laid Natasha Romanov on there. Lifting her head, he allowed her hair to be flattened against the pillow. With a snap of his fingers, a quilt materialised and covered her.

“But… me being me. Rebellious child. Bane and scourge of Asgard, I chose to ignore such antics. It was an impulse I guess, I was curious. I tricked Heimdall into giving me the location and I ventured out of Asgard while so young. She was the only survivor”, Loki said.

“You killed them all?”, asked the space stone.

“I am not barbaric, I let a handful live”, he said a small chuckle escape.

“But that wasn’t all was it?”, asked the space stone. “Like you. She is quick with her words. That is no earth skill”.

He smiled as he walked out of the room, “A little gift I bestowed on her. Her crying was a little too much for my liking. That will be all stone”.

He walked back down the corridor, back to the main room he was originally seated at. Sleep was everything yet it was nothing. As the curtains fluttered against the torrential rain that befell the city in the wake of lightening striking furiously. His mind drifted to Thanos.

A snap of his fingers, a bottle of Tony’s whiskey popped into his hand. With his other hand, he snapped his finger and the bottle top vanished. He raised it as a toast. “To absolution. You thought you captured me. You thought you were better than me. You thought you were smarter than me. Your biggest mistake was letting me feel death”.

What was a short swig, grew tenfold. Gulp after gulp the bottle lost weight as its contents were drowned to soothe the rage quaking within his blood.

_It will not be long now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, think that was a little darker than usual. Let me know your thoughts of the story so far!


	25. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. Next chapter is up, I hope you enjoy it.

[Asgard]

As darkness swarmed, the light fled out of existence. As slumber swept across Asgard, chatters dispersed into nothing but stillness. As Asgard slept, the King could not. For as long as he could remember, he had never been one to be seated in one spot, till now. 

The torches were laid to rest. He found himself slowly being seduced by darkness as his eyes slowly began to close, but even then, it was not enough. Slowly, through time everything had changed. He realised he had been thinking about Loki, his son a lot more.

He remembered days when Loki was nothing more than a little bae. He would be running around cheerfully as he enjoyed life. _How times had changed,_ he mused.

However, his thought process was broken as the door creaked into life as it opened.

“Frigga”, Odin noted as he began to walk down the steps to greet his wife. “You should be asleep, in bed.”

“And you dearest”, she said as she pointed towards her husband, “Should also be in bed. At my side.”

He allowed a little scoff to escape his might. “Sleep does not come easy these days”, he ushered as he embraced her into a hug. Her fragrant perfume enticing him.

As she pulled away, “But you can’t stop thinking about Loki.”

And it dawned on him. That he was once again being selfish. Loki had two parents, not one. How could he not realise that Frigga, his wife was going through the same disturbance as himself.

“I’m sorry my love”, Odin said ever so quietly.

“We all grieve in our own way, my love”, she replied with a smile. “The room, it is rather dark is it not?”

Odin nodded. _Changing the subject. It always was your comfort zone,_ mused Odin.

“Darkness is harmonious. I find myself slowly understanding Loki’s need for the constant darkness”, Odin retorted.

“But with the hint of rich green. He always loved green and black”, continued Frigga.

“Yes… ever since he was a little bae. Let us not forget his fascination with snakes either”, chuckled Odin quietly.

“You are worried”, Frigga said.

Odin realised the way she had phrased it was not as a question as a statement. “Am I that readable?”

“It is okay if the king shows that he cares about his family”, she replied. “What troubles you?”

He let a small laugh bark. “My mind is not my own Frigga. Thoughts and ponders combine into one to make more thoughts. I see things that are not imaginable yet knowing Loki… everything seems real. Thanos was nothing more than a tale left my father and his father, yet Loki has come by him. Infinity stones… the very stone I chose to have discarded on Midgard, wounds itself back onto Loki. These are truly dark times.”

“You speak as if you fear Loki”, mused Frigga as she raised an eyebrow in tow.

Again, Odin let a small laugh loose. “I do not fear My Son, I only fear the power within him. No mere being should possess such power. You know this, I know this.”

The vivid memory of Odin’s conquest to unite the nine realms was commonly known by the older generation. Historic battles intertwined with tyranny to reach the end goal. It was messy and uncanny. It involved so much bloodshed, that even coroners had lost count of the dead.

“But that is not all”, carried on Odin. “Our son has grown in the void.”

The subtle hint was not lost. Time was a factor that was not known by anyone. Till date, no being had returned alive from the damning abyss, let alone a body ever made its way back home. Loki was the exception and Frigga, could not help but wonder if he would also be the last of that exceptions. Her son had changed. He had matured in ways she could not understand but found comfort in knowing that he had achieved peace within himself. _At least, what is left of it,_ mused Frigga.

“He is strong, Odin”, said Frigga.

“Strong and stubborn. He does not rest. He has continued to put himself on the line… have you forgotten Midgard? When we went to save Loki? How close was he to falling”, Odin huffed. “And now, even now. I am sure you have noticed as well. Our son is not on Asgard. His simulacrum rests in his place.”

After a moment of silence, she concurred as she too nodded her head within reason. “He doesn’t make things easy.”

“He wouldn’t be our son if he did”, Odin said with a smile. “But that is why I find myself at a blockade. Thanos is no mere easy target. He is a rumour and legend for a reason.”

“Rumours and Legends are made, to hide the fear. If they are nothing more than a whisper, no one will be scared”, said Frigga as she realised as to what Odin was hinting. “It would explain why he was nothing more than a rumour… but-”

“It would mean maybe my father did not beat Thanos”, surmised Odin. “And that is my greatest fear. If Bor could not best Thanos, can I? Will I bury my own Son? Is there no peace for my son within Yggdrasill?”

The searing pain rushed through the side of his face. “Don’t say such things”, admonished Frigga. The silence that followed was to be expected as neither, wife nor husband had any more words.

Their breathing eased as Odin took lead as he sat down on the peddle stool of the throne. Following her husband’s footsteps, she too sat down. The pair were ushered in silence as they were lost in their own thoughts of solitude. 

*

[Earth]

“Tony are you sure you want to do this?”, asked Bruce as he watched Tony rummaging around his workshop prodding one wire into another. “Because this is one of the maddest ideas you’ve ever had. More mental than your suit.”

“Bruce my friend. Have I ever been wrong? – scratch that, do not answer that. In fact, forget that sentence. I will try again. Bruce my friend, what could go wrong?”, Tony asked with a smirk as he put his goggles back on. “Stand back.”

Bruce did exactly that. He took a step back as sparks began to fly. “Well, the end of the world. A mass power we cannot control… eternal death?”

“You feeling all right? You seem very dark lately. Have you been eating well?”, asked Tony as he continued to work. “We’re ready. Go go go. Push that green button on the table.”

“Tony…”, Bruce started.

“Trust me. It will be fine”, Tony said as he crossed his fingers behind his back. “Just think about it. If we can harness this power with Jarvis… we can stand a fight against aliens. Protect our keep, as it were.”

“Aliens like Loki?”, asked Bruce as he walked towards the table.

Tony stopped what he was doing as he thought about it. _Sure, I do not know the guy that long… but we hit it off well. I mean, it helps that he fears Pepper. Funny, A god is scared of Pepper. Wait… Tony, what are you thinking about? You are scared of Pepper as well!_

Shaking his head side to side and ignoring Bruce’s confused expression, he said, “Aliens as in the other Asgardians and other thingies out there. Loki is a friendly.”

Bruce shrugged his shoulders as acknowledgement and pressed the button. From absolute silence, a wiring sound began to manifest. The pair looked at each other in confusion. The expression on both very evident, that whatever that wiring sound was… was not meant to happen.

“Jarvis?”, asked Tony. He expected a resounding quick response, but nothing came through.

-

[Earth]

She was nothing, but everything. She was a lost girl looking for a purpose, a way out. Sleep never came easy for the downhearted assassin. She was famed to being one with the darkness. That she was the highest calibre agent in terms of stealth missions. But right now, her mind was solely focused on Loki. _He knew me. He acted like he did not know me. That I was nothing. Is that why he was soft? Is that why in the interrogation, he was so childlike? That he was playing a game._

She groaned and turned on her sides as frustration begin to course through her body in annoyance. _But wait… there was another voice last night. Loki had said, ‘You think it is wise that you are speaking outside my head?’… and the voice had said, ‘I hear all. Everyone is asleep’. Who was that voice? If they knew everyone was asleep… did they know I was not? wait… ‘hear all’, was that the mind stone? Does that mean the stone is part of Loki?_

The alarm blaring red had instinctively got her out of bed. She was already running towards the main corridor when she saw Clint and Steve.

“What’s happened?”, asked Natasha and rolled to a halt.

“There’s a breach on the floor below”, Clint said as he looked at the intercom interface. “Tony and Bruce must be there.”

-

[Earth]

He was smothered in ash as he laid on his back. His breathing was coarse and his body was weak. The drumming sound of his suit creaking as it cracked against him. As he was being crushed by what he considered to be a chunk of the sidewall, he could not help but wonder how much of an idiot he was. _Tony, you really messed up today. Jarvis has been wiped out, Pepper is off-world, Bruce is down and you are being choked to death by a toppling wall because you chose to play god,_ he mused to himself.

“You fought well, creator”, said Ultron. “But to save earth. I must eliminate every threat that I come across. Which includes the avengers.”

As the door burst open, in the midst of his blood trickling down his face. Tony could just about see a shield spiralling into view. _Took your damn time,_ he mused.

Ultron smirked as he went running towards the glass window and jumped out of the building. His echoing words left behind, “Till next time.”

Steve, Clint and Natasha peered over the broken window to see where Ultron was, but they could not see him.

“Tony, what happened?”, asked Clint.

“I too would like to know”, the god in black and green said.

His hair was a mess as if he had just been abruptly awoken from a deep slumber. Dishevelled as it obscured his emerald eyes. The anger and tone sent a shriek of fear to the avengers. He stood menacingly at the door with a clear spark of agitation coursing through his body. 

With every breath Loki made, a growling sound echoed his annoyance. “Imagine this… I was finally getting some sleep when suddenly, this wailing sound went off in every room in this damning building.” Clutching the side of his forehead, “Not forgetting. I have this headache from drinking that I am trying to get rid of. So… someone better start answering my questions, now!”

“Dude… you drinking is your own-”, said Tony as Steve helped him up.

“Finish that sentence, Tony. Pepper will not have a boyfriend when she returns”, seethed Loki. “So… tell me, what… was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Writing longer chapters take a while, but hope it is worth the wait. Please drop your comments below! Would love to have some feedback!


	26. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is starting to merge a few different plot holes, so hopefully it's entertaining. Please leave a review below if you enjoy it! or any feedback is really appreciated.

[Asgard]

Thor was laying on the floor as he stared at Mjolnir as it laid in the corridor. Where it has been since Nebula had mustered prowess to grasp his mighty weapon. He huffed and heaved as he tried shifting the weapon. A _stubborn weapon,_ mused Thor.

He attempted to try and kick the hammer. To his avail, it did not shift and instead he had a searing pain shoot through the boot of his foot. “Gah! You wretched Hammer.”

It was still early morning, but Thor knew sooner or later he would have to address the matter at hand. That he was unworthy of Mjolnir. He did not understand, _but I am trying,_ he mused.

“So, you’re the racket that I could hear cursing and screaming like a girl. Gold hair suits you well Goldilocks”, mused Nebula as she walked around the corner.

“Oh, Lady Nebula”, said Thor as he looked up from the floor.

“You’re on the floor like a child”, commented Nebula as she crossed her hands across her body.

Thor sighed, “Yes. This hammer will not budge.”

 _Is he really a grown-up? Or a child in a man’s body? I could leave… but that would do Loki no good,_ Nebula mused. Having made her mind up, she went and sat next to Thor on the floor. Both staring at the hammer that laid there still.

“You’re helping?”, queered Thor.

“I believe that is why I am seated here”, smirked Nebula.

“Why?”, Thor asked. Having realised how abruptly he must have sounded, he clarified. “I do not mean it in distaste. Simply curious… I feel we have not had the best of talks lately.”

“Yet you called me Lady Nebula?”, quipped Nebula.

“I see you have Loki’s tongue”, said Thor ever so quietly.

Nebula realised it sooner and could not help wondering why she had not noticed before. “You’re jealous of Loki.”

Thor let a small smile grow across his face. “Loki and me… we are different. I imagine that there would be stories that he has told where he grew up in my shadow? Truth is… that is true, but not the complete truth.”

The solemn voice made it believable and thus, she motioned him to carry on with her hand.

Thor, letting another smile grow across his face. “Loki was always different. And yes, I know you are about to say… that obviously, he is different. I mean, he was different. Education, the way he talks, the way he approaches women. The joys and sparkles that I see him have when he talks to his level of intellectuals is nothing to the way he would approach me or our parents. Loki was always different, but no… I was not jealous of him. I was jealous I could never be his equal.”

Even Nebula was surprised, _to be his equal… but not for him to be your equal?_ She mused.

“He has probably told you tales of how I belittled his use of magic. His womanly art and that he should use a shield and sword when it comes to fighting”, Thor said as he ignored Nebula’s expression. “My father was known as one of the greatest Seidr user of Asgard, but even Asgard knows… every time a Seidr user uses their magic. Their essence is drawn into the magic. Leaving them vulnerable. That is why I wanted Loki to pick a sword and shield.”

“Because a sword and shield are nothing more than an extension”, finished Nebula.

She watched as Thor nodded as he allowed his head to lay back against the corridor wall. _And here I thought you were nothing more than a mule. How surprising._

“Yet you did nothing when your friends or even strangers belittled him?”, queered Nebula as she let a soft chuckle escape her mouth.

“There will be time for you to settle your quarrels later”, Heimdall said as he walked down the corridor. As he eyed Nebula, “There is news.”

-

[Asgard]

“What do you mean… you knew Loki was on Earth?”, gasped Thor in annoyance.

“Enough of that”, said Odin.

Nebula could not help but retort with a stiff giggle. Heimdall had dragged herself and Thor into the thrown room as he wanted to inform the King and Queen of Asgard that the veil on Loki had once again been lifted.

“You can’t be standing there laughing. Loki is meant to be resting”, gasped Thor. “And you both. You say nothing?”

 _You both, how very un-royal like,_ mused Nebula.

“Isn’t it obvious?”, asked Nebula. “They obviously knew… honestly. It would be embarrassing if they did not know.”

“Is this true?”, asked Thor.

Frigga and Odin shared a look, but it was not them who answered. A shrieking sound of the doors opening had them all looking over their shoulders. The eldest child of Frigga and Thor walked with a striking pose as she walked in, in her green and black. Pepper in tow as she matched Hela’s step for pace.

“Whatever you are asking. It is probably true. These are our parents after all”, surmised Hela. “So, do tell why there is a commotion here… without me present?”

Hela tried her best to raise her eyebrow in an intimidating manner, but Pepper nudging her in the ribs had her faltering.

“Loki is on Earth”, said Thor. “They all knew.”

“Oh… we could have told you if you had asked”, said Pepper as she allowed her voice to be heard.

Whatever he was expecting as a response, was not that. _They could all see it was not him, but not me. Am I that bad of a brother?_

“Enough of the grovelling. Was that it? I thought plans were being made regarding the other realms?”, queered Hela.

“No.”, Heimdall said slowly from the shadows.

“I hate it… when you do that”, sneered Hela in annoyance. Only to once again be nudged by Pepper.

“Midgard is getting loud. Other realms are beginning to take notice of their presence. It will be wise to start preparations for the council. Loki has made his move. His presence on Midgard will not go unnoticed… and the prince, well… he is not famed for being quiet”, said Heimdall. “I fear his presence will soon attract other realms.”

Having carefully listened Odin looked over to his wife, “Assemble court.”

It seemed the King and Queen were in a world of their own as the Queen had already begun her walk before Odin had spoken.

“Father?”, Thor asked.

“He means to bring preparations of unification between realms. He wants to begin it now”, said Hela having realised what Odin was up to.

Odin smiled, “You truly were the smartest of your generation.”

A buttering sensation filled her heart that she could not comprehend. _What is this?_ She mused. But then she felt a cooling hand touch her arm. It was Pepper, her anchor to the ground.

She took a step forward and said, “For Loki.”

Odin smirked. _For now, that will be enough my dear child,_ he mused.

Odin realised that Nebula was already beginning to walk away as she sought to leave the hall.

“Where are you going?”, asked Odin.

She did not stop. She continued walking firmly as her hips followed in tow. With every step, perilous darkness clouded Odin’s thoughts. He internally berated himself, to behave. _Nebula was and is nothing like Thanos,_ mused Odin.

“If there is to be a council… then as his other half, I should be at the bedside of Loki’s simulacrum. The best-laid plans, in Loki’s words, are the one is that have no loopholes”, she said as she looked back.

She had been quiet, but every time she spoke, she had substance and energy to rival the norms. Odin could not decide if he was scared or just terrified about Loki’s match. The devotion did not go unnoticed. Even as she stared back, her darkening blue eyes never wavered. As Odin, Hela, Thor, Pepper and Heimdall stared back at her. They noticed a second shadow. The presence of the dark prince lingered on her. She was his light and he was her darkness. Her beacon of hope.

It was a moment after that she had left, that Hela finally spoke, “Did I just imagine Loki there?”

“No, I saw him as well”, Thor commented.

“The two are in love”, said Pepper. “On Earth… I mean Midgard, they say love makes people crazy. The things people do for love… is quite wonderful.”

“Your younger brother”, Odin said as he looked at Thor and Hela. “His powers have grown in the void, but yes. Pepper is right. I feel Loki really cares for her. We should give the same courtesy… what a match for my youngest. Don’t you think?”

“Indeed, my King”, said Heimdall. “I see her thoughts, her memories and her intentions. They are as purer and clearer than many I have seen.”

“That’s good. Lady Pepper. I trust you’ll be joining up on the council?”, asked Odin.

“Wait… me?”, asked Pepper.

Odin let a bellowing chuckle escape the room.

*

[Earth]

“So… let me get this straight. You thought you would be competent enough to make your own living artificial being by giving it a conscious, a belief concept as well as knowledge of not only the planet but also your... and I loosely quote, state of the art tech?”, queered Loki. “Are you stupid Stark?”

“Wow… really pushing the buttons right now, aren’t we? Talk about hurting a bro, bro”, said Stark. “And you guys. When did you get all cosy with the mad god from Asvar?”

“Asgard”, Loki said as anger flared in his facial features. His fists flew past Tony’s head as he punched the wall. “Dammit, Stark.”

“Loki. Let him go”, said Natasha from afar.

As he turned, his thick lock of hair moved with his anger. Bringing his right hand up, he pointed with his index finger. “Silence.”

Clint fired an arrow. Loki caught it with ease as he closed the gap between himself and Clint. His eyes darkened as the green began to discolour. “You begin to annoy me mortal.”

Clint found that he could not feel the ground. He began to see black dots within his vision as he realised, he was being strangled. He tried to make a sound, but nothing would come.

Steve threw his shield which Loki deflected.

“Look at you all”, Loki said as he threw Clint away. “So weak and useless. You stand up here like you are righteous. That you are entitled to be this powerful figure in the city with some standard that you comprehend actions of the world… but not your own. How pathetic you truly are. You have Bruce Banner there laid on the ground as he has a concussion. You have that idiot on the wall who is counting if he has all his ten fingers. You have that wannabe archer who seems to lack any self-preservation who willingly throws his life away for what? Nothing? And you. The silent spider. How tame, how disappointing…. And finally, the captain. The man who was given the means to be a super-hero. The captain who harbours a dark secret.”

He looked at everyone in disgust. He looked at them and shook his head. He was a god; he will not be silenced. He knew where Ultron was and who he was with, but he refused to work with an undivided team. Resounding his oldest belief, that he is alone in this fight. _Maybe I should have had mankind kneel,_ mused Loki.

Engulfed in a wave of green. he amplified his magic tenfold. He was angry and he needed something to take his anger out on. He vanished.

“Well… that took a turn for a worst. Anyone want a drink?”, asked Tony at no one in particular.

“Where is he gone?", Asked Steve.

“What did he mean by you harbouring a dark secret cap?”, asked Tony.

“Guys. We have more important things to worry about. Bruce is still out. Let us get him upstairs”, said Clint.

Natasha was confused. _What did Loki mean by I am a disappointment? He does not know me. I owe him nothing._

She was broken out of her thoughts as Clint pestered her if she was coming. She sighed, somewhat relieved that she did not have to think about it anymore.

*

[Asgard]

“Do I really need to be escorted?”, asked Nebula.

“Probably not”, Odin said as he guided Nebula through the select corridors as he showed her the way back to the healers’ chambers where Loki’s simulacrum laid in wait. He had found her, lost in the palace. He realised it was to be expected. She had only set her foot upon Asgard recently. “Besides, I can hear Frigga telling me how I was a bad host if I did not do my part.”

They both walked into the chambers and could see Loki’s simulacrum laying in wait. Bidding his fair well, Odin turned. But, not before stopping.

“Odin?”, queered Nebula.

“Gungnir is gone”, he said darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Chapter 27. 
> 
> He never saw the blade come. It was fast as light, so it should have been expected to see a flair streak of blood pouring from his abdomen. The second, while distracted was a wave of red magic as it overpowered his love of green and the third and final attack was a brunt fist knocking him on his back. 
> 
> The rain hardened as it fell through the cracks of the failed roofing. He could hear the trio laugh and giggle as they looked down upon him. 
> 
> The voice of Ultron’s mechanical voice, “You said you were a god? You are a fool.”


	27. Important information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story halted.

Hi Everyone. I was unhappy with the story and have decided I want to redo it. There was a lacking flow. So I will be redrafting the story completely with subtle changes before continuing it off. Below, is the link that I will be continuing from.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400693/chapters/66968626


End file.
